Dangerous Attraction
by Darkwolfraising
Summary: This story isn't just about Severus' love life but the added complication of the first girl he's started to have feeling for having become engaged to Lucius Malfoy and being chased after by Sirius Black. What he also doesn't know is that the Dark Lord has taken an interest in her due to Rumors of her bloodline. What will happen? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**June 1, 1977**

"You look beautiful, Jade" Looking away from the mirror, Jade glanced over to her doorway to see her Aunt Crystal standing in the entryway wearing a lovely blue evening gown, her hair was styled perfectly so that it fell down her face in artful curls. Her smile though cheerful didn't reach her eyes, which stared at Jade like cold blue ice cubes.

"Although I would have picked a different color, it's a party not a funeral" her voice was like a whiplash as she stared disdainfully at her before turning around and heading downstairs. Turning back to the mirror, Jade didn't see what was wrong with the black dress she had picked out for this dreadful day. It was low-cut, but not enough to make it look sleazy. It wasn't even long enough to be considered a funeral dress since it stopped mid-thigh. Pushing her long black hair out of her face, she stared into her reflections topaz eyes and couldn't help the sigh that escaped.

"Here goes nothing" She told herself before spinning away from her mirror and walked out of her room, down the stairs and was about to walk into the living room towards the fireplace but stopped beside a painting of her mother. The painter had really captured her mother's sparkling blue eyes and honey blonde hair with red highlights, her mother seemed radiant in the white gown she was wearing, her full lips tilted in what Jade always assumed to be a mysterious smile. On the opposite side of the wall, hung a portrait of her father. Where her mother could be considered light her father was the opposite, his hair was black with light brown eyes, and instead of smiling he was frowning. The dark black suit he was wearing seemed to be in contrast to her mother's outfit. Laying a hand on her father's portrait she stared sadly at both of the portraits. She had never discovered what had caused her mother to commit suicide when she was six, but she knew that it had caused her father to leave her with his sister and disappear for the past eleven years. Sighing sadly, at having lost both her parents, she walked into the living room to see her Aunt staring in the mirror, as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress.

"There you are, hurry up we're going to be late for the Malfoy's party and we don't need your future family to be angry at you before you've met them." Snapped her Aunt as she circled around Jade like she was some sort of prey she was thinking about taking down. "Do not screw this up Jade, it took a lot of convincing to set this engagement up, and thankfully that Narcissus Black screwed up." For once her Aunts smile was real as she stopped in front of Jade; as she pulled out her wand and used it to curl her long hair into ringlets. "There much better then that boring hairstyle, and thank goodness your so much thinner than you used to be" she sneered at her, as she went into her familiar rant. "Men don't like pudgy women, unless their pregnant" Sighing, Jade just nodded her head at the same rant she'd heard for the past eleven years.

"Now in you go and here" Her Aunt thrust some floo powder into her hand before turning around and looking in the mirror.

"Malfoy Manor" she said loud and clear, traveling by floo powder always felt like she was being stretched thin before being plopped down into the Malfoy's receiving room.

"Ah, there you are dear. Don't you look lovely? Come stand beside me while we wait for your Aunt, before I introduce you to my son and the other guests." An older woman said as she helped Jade dust off some soot before stepping out of the fire place to stand beside her. Looking up, at the woman Jade immediately assumed that the woman before her was Mrs. Malfoy. Rayna Malfoy was an elegant woman with her white-blonde hair hanging straight along her shoulders with blue-grey eyes lined elegantly with kohl. Her light blue gown showed off her delicate figure that Jade was sure her Aunt was envious of.

"Now dear tell me about yourself, after all this is the first time we've met and I'd like to make sure that you can make my only son happy" her voice was light as she turned to look at her, her eyes roaming over her in curiosity, before turning around and greeting another guest who stepped out of the fireplace.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, I'm seventeen and will be attending my last year at Hogwarts. In my spare time I like to read" a frown crossed Mrs. Malfoy's face for a minute but it disappeared as her Aunt appeared in a different evening gown. This one was a dark red and clung rather indecently to her figure making her appear, in her opinion, like a large red apple. Covering her mouth to hide her smile, she looked away as her Aunt stepped out of the fireplace,

"Rayna, how are you? You're looking stunning in that dress, and wouldn't you say my niece does too? Her voice came out sweet and cheerful as she hugged Mrs. Malfoy before stepping and heading to the door that Jade assumed led to the party.

"Well, that should be all the guests, follow me Jade" Looking at Mrs. Malfoy she watched as she smoothed her dress for invisible wrinkles before she linked their arms together and led her into a large dining room, where several people glanced over at them as they passed by, before going back to their conversations.

"Orion, Walburga Black, I'd like to introduce you to my son's fiancé Jade Shardae" her voice was crisp as they wandered up to a couple who were sitting down at a small wooden table that sat four.

"Rayna she's pretty…but our niece would have suited Lucius much more than some random girl-child you picked off the street. She's six years younger then Lucius, I highly assure you she would not be able to fulfill all of his…needs" whined the woman named Walburga, as she stood up and took Mrs. Malfoy's free hand in hers.

"Lucius needs a mature woman not some snot nosed brat" Looking closely into her wine colored eyes, Jade straightened her back in indignation. 'How dare this woman insult me' she growled in her head as she looked Mrs. Black up and down and tried to remember all the rumors her Aunt had told her about Mrs. Black's niece. Smirking Jade placed her left hand on her hip as she remembered why Mrs. Malfoy had broken off the engagement.

"From what I hear about your niece Mrs. Black, I wouldn't call her, what was it again…ah a mature woman. After all, what type of woman sleeps around with other men that aren't her fiancé? Better yet what type of woman is stupid enough to sleep with another man in her house, where her fiancé always comes by to see her?" she asked nicely as she tilted her head to the side and looked between the Blacks questioningly. She almost jumped at the sound of laughter that came from Mr. Black; all three of them stared at him in surprise.

"She has a mouth on her, also knows how to standup for herself, not many young women will do that" Mr. Black stood up a small smile on his lips as he pulled his wife behind him so that she had to let go of Mrs. Malfoy's hand. He stepped forward so that the two of them were inches apart; he took her chin in his hand and pulled her face even closer to him so that she was staring into his dark grey eyes.

"Delicate features with very unusual eyes the color of gold" his hand slid from her chin to her cheek, which then slid into her hair so that his hand was caressing a strand of her hair between his fingers, his grey eyes seemed to take on a glint as they stared into her eyes. "And beautiful black hair as soft as silk, I must say Rayna if Lucius doesn't want her, then she'd make a lovely addition to our family" Sliding his hand slowly across her face he stepped back as his wife grabbed his arm.

"Orion, you can't be serious! We don't even know her lineage" his wife gasped as she dug her nails into his arm in outrage, he merely smiled affectionately at her as he patted her hand reassuringly.

"Her lineage must be unquestionable if Rayna is allowing her to marry her only son and besides Walburga, I'm sure Lucius will not be able to say no to such a young and beautiful bride" he told her. "So no need to worry my dear, we will just have to find somebody else for our dear Regulus" his voice was soothing as he nodded to Rayna and pulled his wife along behind him with her muttering low under her breath.

"Well that went better than I imagined" Turning to look at Mrs. Malfoy, Jade saw that she was smiling down at her with a hint of something in her eyes before she turned away and started leading her around the room.

"Now here's a little advice, we unfortunately had to allow Narcissus and her sister Bellatrix to come since they were already invited before the…incident. So stay away from the two of them unless my husband or I are with you" her voice was low as she pulled Jade around the room with her, until they stopped in front of a table where her Aunt and three men sat together.

"Abraxas, Lucius there you are and Regulus, don't you look handsome in your dress robes" Mrs. Malfoy walked over to the man sitting on the left, before moving to the younger man who looked to be a miniature replica of his mother. The only difference between the two was that his cheekbones were more angular and masculine and his eyes had a hint of more grey than blue. Mrs. Malfoy patted his shoulder before moving on to the boy who stood up to hug her. His black hair hung to his shoulders and dark brown eyes glanced in her direction as he sat back down.

"Lucius this is Jade and Mr. Black wanted me to tell you that if you didn't want her he'd be willing to marry her to Regulus here." A hint of a smile crossed Mr. Malfoy's face as he stood up and pulled out a chair for his wife before turning around and taking her hand and helping her into the seat he had occupied.

"Orion always did like to make a contest of everything" Mr. Malfoy spoke as he settled down beside Mrs. Malfoy and handed her a glass of wine. "So Jade, I hear that you are not in Slytherin House, so what House are you in? Your Aunt here has been much closed mouth about it" His blue eyes raked over her before looking into her eyes.

"I'm in RavenClaw Mr. Malfoy." She told him, as she straightened in her chair and glanced around the table, reaching for the wine goblet in front of her she was about to pick it up when her Aunt grabbed it from her fingers and thrust a glass of water in her hand.

"Ah the RavenClaw house, where those of the smart of mind go. Anyways, Lucius why don't you show Jade around the house before dinner is served." Mrs. Malfoy told him as she stood up and held her hand out to her husband and pulled him onto the dance floor where there were several other couples dancing.

"Yes Lucius, why don't you show her around, after all this is where she will be staying for the remainder of the summer" Aunt Crystal said as she stood up and held her hand out to Regulus. "Come young Black let's see if you know how to dance." Raising her hand to her mouth to stop the laugh at the horrified expression Regulus shot to Lucius before her Aunt pulled him up from his chair and dragged him onto the dance floor. Turning to look at Lucius she could see a small smile along his full lips.

"I'm sorry about my Aunt" she told him as he stood up and held his hand out to her. She stared at it for a few seconds before reaching her hand out to his and taking it. His hand was warm against hers as she followed him out of the dining room and down the hall.

"It's fine, I've sort of gotten used to it since she visits almost everyday. Although, it must be hell to actually live with her." he told her as they walked into another room, this one painted green with silver trimming and black furniture.

"Yes it is, ever since my father left, she's the only family that I have." She told him as he sat down one of the leather chairs and slouched in it.

"I'm sorry to here that…I hate these types of parties." he told her as he motioned for her to sit down opposite him, shrugging she sat down, crossing her legs she slid her hands along her dress to ensure that it didn't bunch up.

"I've never been to one of these parties and they seem boring." Closing her eyes she played with the hem of her dress and tried to relax, after all this man was going to be her future husband if her Aunt had her way. She heard him sigh just as she felt her body start to loosen up.

"Well well, what do we have here Cissy?" Snapping her eyes open at the husky tone of voice she jerked her head to the door to see two women who were like total opposites. The woman leaning against the door frame was pretty in her own way with her midnight black hair and hooded brown eyes. If it had been her voice that had spoken she was sure that she had led more men astray. While the other woman beside her was tall with white-blonde hair and light brown eyes, she was pretty in her dark red strapless evening gown, but it seemed like she was trying to hard with her hair tied up in a intricate knot, and wearing such bright red eye shadow and lipstick.

"I don't remember asking you two to join us" drawled Lucius in a bored tone of voice and shot a bored look towards the taller of the two. "You should know that whores aren't welcome here, Narcissa" he smiled mockingly as the blonde walked towards him and only stopped until she was standing between his knees, bending over she laid a perfectly manicured hand on his cheek.

"Now Lucius there's no reason to be so angry over one little mistake" the blonde said huskily as she placed her other hand on his chest. "Why'd you cut your hair, you know that I liked it long…" her voice trailed off as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him, standing up he stared coldly as she almost tripped in her five inch heels, but her sister caught her and helped her stand straight.

"Get lost Bellatrix, Narcissa, I'm not in the mood to play with the two of you" he growled as he walked over to Jade and pulled her to her feet, so that she was standing by his side. "As you can see I have a new fiancé, to play with." Jade watched in shock as Lucius placed both hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching and kissed her. At first it was just a gentle touch of their lips before he turned it into something hot by running his tongue across her lips and causing her body to heat up, his hands had slipped from her face to roam across her body. He pulled away first his eyes bright, turning his attention back to the two women he smiled at them.

"You can't be serious Lucius? You're going to marry this child over my beautiful sister?" hissed Bellatrix; she sent a glare at Jade before turning her attention back to Lucius.

"Well she must be more than a child to provoke a jealous reaction, wouldn't you agree Narcissa?" his voice came out amused as Narcissa glared at him; she spun around on her heels and stalked out of the room. Bellatrix stared at them for another minute before turning around and ran to keep up with her younger sister.

"I'm sorry about that, but thank you for not slapping me" he whispered as he placed his head on her shoulder and sighed, his right arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer until their bodies were practically touching.

"Looks like the two of you are hitting it off and did I just see my cousins running from the room" came a low pitched voice.

"Please tell me I'm not going to have to hear Bella ranting all night, Lucius?" another voice followed the first one in almost a rumbled growl. Lucius straightened up, but kept his arm around her waist as he turned to glance at the two people.

"Regulus, Rodolphus, what brings the two of you here?" he asked as he turned around and sat back down in the chair he had unoccupied before and pulled her onto his lap.

"Rodolphus wanted to meet your new bride and I figured instead of showing her around the mansion like your mother suggested you'd be here." Said Regulus as he walked to the chair, Jade had sat in before. Looking to the other, she saw that the other man looked to be about Lucius's age, with mid-length black hair and dark chocolate colored eyes, while his skin was a light brown.

"She's a pretty young thing, no wonder Narcissa stormed out of here" came Rodolphus's growling voice as he conjured up another chair beside Lucius's and plopped down.

"I am right here you know and I'm not deaf" She told the two of them and made a move to get up, but Lucius's grip tightened around her waist and she gave up, she settled back down in his lap. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she sighed as she remembered a certain boy back at Hogwarts who could make her skin heat up with just a look. Of course most of their relationship was mostly sexual, until the last remaining months before summer. Pushing Lucius's hand off of her waist she stood up and fixed her dress.

"Something the matter?" Asked Lucius as all three of them stared at her, smiling she shook her head.

"Just hungry" she told them, walking out the room she stopped half-way down the hall as brown eyes tinged with yellow around the irises appeared in her mind. His hair was pitch black with dark blue highlights that came out when he was in the sun, shaking her head at the image she tried to banish it from her mind. Placing a hand against her forehead, she ran a hand through her hair before stepping into the large dining room that was lit by hundreds of candles. Walking through the now overly crowded room, she walked to the table where she remembered Lucius's family was sitting. Seeing them she placed a smile on her face when she spotted the Blacks sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Ah, there you are, where's Lucius?" asked Mrs. Malfoy as Jade sat down next to her Aunt who paid no attention to her.

"He should be coming, he was talking with Regulus and Rodolphus when I left" she told her as strawberries, grapes, and cut bananas appeared on her plate.

"Oh…and what do you think of our son?" asked Mr. Black as he turned his attention from her Aunt Crystal to look at her. Picking up her fork, she speared a strawberry and took a bite, looking up from her plate she could see Mr. Black staring at her intensely as he waited for her answer.

"I'm not sure, I don't know him well enough but he seems nice" she told him as she took another bite of the strawberries, just as Lucius and Regulus appeared, she spotted Rodolphus across the room with his arm around Bellatrix's chair.

"Just nice? My son is handsome and smart." snapped Mrs. Black as she glared at her, before she could reply to her remark; Mrs. Black turned her attention to Regulus as he sat down next to her.

"Well Walburga, she's marring Lucius not Regulus so enough" He shot his wife a glare, before turning his attention to Mr. Malfoy. Jade watched as the two men started whispering to each other. The rest of the dinner passed in silence at their table except for her Aunts occasional remarks. Just as the dinner was coming to a close, Jade watched with interest when Narcissa and Bellatrix came to wish their Aunt and Uncle goodnight. She watched as Mrs. Malfoy glared daggers at Narcissa when she walked over to Lucius and kissed him on the cheek, leaving her bright red lipstick on his face, he wiped it away as fast as he could when she left.

"Well everyone, thank you so much for attending the Engagement Party for our son Lucius and his fiancée Jade Shardae. I hope you all had a wonderful evening" announced Mrs. Malfoy at the end of the evening and moved throughout the many guests that were heading to the receiving room to leave through their fireplace, while Mr. Malfoy said goodbye to those who were leaving through the front door to apparate home. Sitting at the table she watched in boredom at the preceding's since Lucius had disappeared with Regulus.

"Come Jade, I'll show you which room you will be staying in" Jade jumped at the sound of Mrs. Malfoy's voice as she had let her mind wander to what she was going to tell her lover, when she saw him when school started again.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy" standing up she followed Mrs. Malfoy out of the living room and into a different hallway then the one Lucius had led her through earlier. To her amazement the hallway led to a large staircase that Mrs. Malfoy started to walk up. Pictures of Lucius, Mr. Malfoy and other family members hung along both sides of the stairs. Mrs. Malfoy led the way into another hall and opened the third door onto the right and walked in. Following her into the room, she gasped as she noticed that everything in the room was the colors of her House. The walls were painted blue while everything else was either painted silver or white.

"You're allowed to change or add anything else to this room as long as you stay here. Welcome to the family Jade." Mrs. Malfoy told her as she gently touched her cheek before leaving her alone in the spacious bedroom that was at least twice the size of her room back home. Kicking off her shoes she walked to the bed and jumped onto it happily.

"I could get used to this" she told herself before rolling off of the bed and walked over to the closet to see that it was filled up with some of her cloths and some she had never seen before. 'I may not be in love with him, but maybe I could try' she thought to herself as she changed into a pair of shorts and tank top before climbing back onto the bed. As she drifted off to sleep images of her lover filled her mind before sleep overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2&3

Author's Note- Here is Chapter 2 and 3. Just wanted to let you know that it may seem the same now but the changes start to take place in Chapter 4 so please be patient with me.

June 8, 1977

"Wait, Regulus you're going too fast." Jade panted as Regulus pulled on her arm and practically dragged her into Madam Malkin's Dress shop. Pushing her tangled hair out of her face she let go of Regulus's hand and leaned against the wall for support.

"There a reason for having to run?" she asked him as he attempted to fix his rumpled cloths and fix his windblown hair at the same time. He just winked at her before he started to wander around the shop. As she stood there and attempted to get her breathing back together, three boys her age walked through the door laughing. The famous James Potter and Sirius Black and their friend Remus Lupin, shifting her gaze away from the two most popular boys in her year, she pushed away from the wall and headed in the general direction she had last seen Regulus. When Lucius, was working, Regulus usually came over to keep her entertained, or Mrs. Malfoy took her shopping for new cloths she didn't need and sometimes even Rodolphus would come over and take her to look at beautiful scenery that he liked to paint. Which had been a little shocking at first due to his gruff exterior but now it just seemed a part of who he was. Catching sight of Regulus talking to a girl who was looking at him with little interest in her brown gaze, feeling a little mischievous Jade walked over and jumped onto his back.

"Regulus, there you are. How could you leave me all by myself with nothing to do?" she asked in a low voice near his ear as his arms grabbed onto her thighs to keep her from falling off. Flicking her gaze over to the girl he'd been talking to she couldn't help but admit she was pretty up close, with her dark blonde hair cut short but instead of looking boyish it accented her high cheek-bones and made her light brown eyes stand out against her pale skin.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you too much? He has a tendency to wander off when he sees a pretty enough girl." she asked the girl as she placed her chin on his shoulder and smiled as the girl narrowed her eyes at the lightly veiled insult.

"Uh no-not at all…are you two dating?" she asked in a soft voice as she looked between Jade and Regulus who remained silent, almost as if he was no longer interested in her. Where before it had looked like the girl could really careless if Regulus was interested in her, now that it seemed that he was about to brush her off, she really wanted him to be single.

"No, but…we're very good friends" she almost purred as she slowly slide off of his back before standing beside him, with his arm hooked with hers. Smiling she held out her other hand "I'm Jade Shardae, by the way and you are?"

"Evelyn Greengrass" she took her hand and shook it and smiled at her. "Well I have a lot of shopping to do but it was nice talking to you both." She made a move to leave but Jade grabbed her before she could.

"I bet you'll need some help carrying those bags, and since I don't really need him right now why don't you help her Regulus." Smiling she turned to look at Regulus while she ran her hand down his arm.

"If-If he doesn't mind?" She mumbled as she posed the question, staring intently at where Jades hand was placed on Regulus's arm. Jade watched as Regulus turned his head towards her and gave her what she was sure he thought was a devastating smile.

"I don't mind since it seems my…playmate has other plans." He told Evelyn as he turned his attention back to her and offered his arm, which she took and the two of them walked off. Smiling Jade headed towards the door thinking about going to the ice cream parlor down the street so she didn't notice the person in front of her before she ran into the large body that was blocking her way. Looking up she stared into the face that was revered by almost half the girls at Hogwarts due to this fathomless grey eyes and wavy black hair, which in her opinion needed a cut. Stepping back a couple of steps she noticed that James was behind him, his hazel colored eyes stared at her for a moment before turning his attention to, if she remembered correctly Remus Lupin.

"When did people in Ravenclaw start talking to those in Slytherin?" he asked his voice low pitched as he stared directly at her.

"And when did Gryffindor care about what I was doing?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow at him before walking around him and his friends and stepped into the beautiful sunshine. Walking down the streets of Diagon Alley she headed off the ice cream parlor.

June 21, 1977

"Jade, what are you doing?" Jumping at the sound of Lucius's voice Jade immediately started to get off of the grass when she noticed that he didn't look mad that she was getting her new blue dress dirty. Instead he looked amused as he knelt down beside her and pulled out one of the many flowers she had braided into her hair out of boredom. His hair was messed up, due to the fact that he may have just gotten up since it was a Saturday and he didn't have to work. He wore his usual color black, but instead of a suit he wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Just relaxing, your mum is going crazy in there and I needed a little break from all the party planning she's doing for this summer." She told him as she smiled up at him, as his grey eyes searched her face.

"I heard from Regulus that you helped him change Evelyn Greengrass's mind about going out with him." His lips twitched for a second before he placed the flower back in her hair.

"It wasn't all that hard after all, most of us women prefer it when we think we can't have someone. But I'm guessing there's gossip about it since I made it seem like our friendship was more than it seemed?" she asked as she laid back down and stared up at him and caught a shadow seemed to cross his face before it was gone.

"A little but not enough to matter." His voice was low but she could sense a hint of hurt and another emotion in his voice as he glanced away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucius; I wasn't thinking and thought I'd have a little fun while I helped him since it looked like he was trying so hard." Sitting up she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek before jumping up and ran in the direction of the pond with Lucius calling her name. Laughing she dropped to the ground beside the very large pond Mrs. Malfoy had constructed a couple of days earlier, saying that she wanted to be able to sit next to it and feed the fish once in a while when Mr. Malfoy and Lucius were at work and when Jade returned to Hogwarts. Leaning over the pond to see her reflection, she could see that several of the flowers had fallen out of her hair and that only the yellow rose remained.

"What are you, a forest nymph?" Glancing behind her she smiled as Lucius conjured up a lawn chair and practically fell into it as he caught his breath. Walking over to him she knelt down next to the chair and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. It felt like for the first time she could relax normally with a person over everyday things, instead of just after sex, which had been the only time she ever relaxed with another person.

"Dobby?" she called the smallest house-elf and her favorite out of all the Malfoy's elves.

"Yes Mistress?" His high squeaked voice came from behind her, turning around she smiled at the two and a half feet house-elf with his overly big pillow case as his only covering. His big light brown-gold eyes stared at the ground, tilting his face to look at her she smiled at him.

"Could you bring Lucius a glass of water and a glass of lemonade for me out here please?" she asked and watched as the small house-elf bowed several times before glancing up at her.

"Yes, of course Mistress, Dobby will be back soon." He disapparitiated before he even finished speaking, turning back to Lucius she noticed he was frowning at her.

"What?" she asked as he continued to stare at her.

"You don't have to ask, he's a house-elf" he told her as he placed his arm across his eyes as the sun shifted so it was in his face. Climbing onto the chair next to him where there was a little space, she leaned over him and moved his arm and watched as he opened his eyes.

"Just because they're house-elves doesn't mean that they don't have feelings Lucius, besides I think they're cute." Just as she finished speaking she heard a pop and watched as Dobby placed a small table beside the chair and placed the tray with not only the drinks she'd asked for but also chocolate covered strawberries as well.

"Oh Dobby thank you, these are my favorite." She gently touched his cheek and watched as he lowered his eyes before smiling up at her as he disapparitiated. Looking down at Lucius she grabbed one of the strawberries and bit into it.

"Happy house-elves will do things for you without you having to tell them." She told him as he sat up and looked down at the tray and stared at it in shock.

"Treat them well and they will be extra nice to you." She whispered as she finished the strawberry and started licking her fingers. She was surprised when he picked her up and moved her so that she was straddling his waist.

"You're never boring, do you know that?" he asked as he pushed their bodies together.

"Of course, after all what fun would that be?" she asked, it came as a complete surprise when Lucius, who was always controlled and who though found her amusing never once attempted anything childish, did something so unexpected. When cold water fell on top of her head and slowly soaked her hair and the top of her dress. Blinking rapidly she stared in shock as Lucius actually started to laugh. Spotting the empty glass in his hand, she lapped his shoulder and just stared at him.

"What do you know Lucius is actually laughing, Narcissa could never get him to do that." Turning her head towards the house she watched as Rodolphus and a younger version of him walked down the porch of the Mansion towards them.

"Looks like I'll possibly win those two galleons from Regulus after all." Spoke Rodolphus in his usually deep voice as he strolled around the pond before walking over to them with his hands in his jean pockets. "Oh Jade, This is my younger brother Rabastan he's the same age as Regulus." He stopped beside the lawn chair before bending down and grabbing one of the chocolate strawberries and plucked it into his mouth but froze when turned his attention to her. "Even covered in water you look lovely." He told her as he took a bite out of the strawberry his gaze flicking over her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned to look at Lucius whose arm had tightened around her waist. Looking down at her dress she saw that it clung to her in places it hadn't before and that because she was straddling Lucius's waist her dress had gone up mid-thigh.

"Nothing absolutely nothing, why don't you go inside and change?" Lucius's voice came out rough a he had her stand up and pushed her in the direction of the Mansion. "Maybe in something baggy." He whispered in her ear as she took a couple of steps towards the house but stopped.

"Is that you asking nicely or ordering?" she asked as she spun around and crossed her arms under her breasts and watched as Lucius stood up in a rush as Rabastan started looking her over.

"However way you want it but go change." He growled as he pushed her up the steps of the porch. Spinning around in his grasp, she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are you doing?" he practically whispered as she leaned towards him and bit his lip.

"I don't like being ordered around, so remember this very carefully if you so much as give me an order I will do to opposite to make you mad. Got it?" she whispered against his lips but gasped as he pushed her against the wall. He used her surprise to kiss her pushing his tongue into her mouth as she shivered in desire at the roughness of the kiss.

"Go ahead, it'll keep things interesting." He told her huskily as his lips slid to her throat and bit her pulse. Gasping she arched closer to him but was a little disappointed when he lowered her to the floor. "Now why don't you go change?" he asked her again as he opened the door and pushed her into the mansion.

"No fun." She told him before he closed the door, a small smile on his lips. Spinning around she raced through the many hallways and up the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the door gently, so as not to alert Mrs. Malfoy that she was in the house, she tore off the dress and pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and low-cut black shirt. Pulling her wet hair into a pony tail, she grabbed a new pair of black heels on before walking back into the hallway.

"I don't think so" she gasped as Lucius's voice sounded behind her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into what she thought had been an empty room but looked to be Lucius's room due to all the Slytherin flags and also to the fact that there were a few cloths strewn throughout the floor.

"You don't think what?" she asked lightly as he closed the door behind them as she stepped further into his room, while avoiding stepping onto cloths.

"You are not going down there dressed like that with Rodolphus and Rabastan down there." His voice practically growled, while his eyes stared possessively over her. Other than her first and only lover since last year, no guy had ever paid any sort of attention to her before, so it always came as a surprise whenever Lucius always stared at her, like she had seen James Potter gaze at Lily Evans whenever she walked into a room.

"Why not?" she asked as she sat down in one of the chairs by his desk preferring to play dumb. Glancing over at him, she watched in some amusement as he took off his shirt and threw into his closet. Noticing a tattoo, Jade stood up from the chair and walked over to him and lightly touched the black ink on his chest. It looked to be some kind of snake coming out from a skulls mouth.

"What does this mean?" Jade asked as she glanced up to notice his grey eyes were drawn tight across his face.

"Nothing, I just got it for fun." He told her before pushing her hand away and headed towards his closet. Tilting her head she followed his retreating figure.

"And what is it that you do for fun Lucius." She asked as he turned on a light and started shifting through his cloths. She sat down on the edge of his bed which was covered with a green comforter and white pillows.

"I don't have a lot of time for fun." He told her as he pulled out a dress shirt and started to button it up before he turned around to look at her. "I'm usually occupied with work." Walking over to one of his dressers she watched as he pulled out a box before walking back over to her. "I heard your Aunt Crystal telling my mum that your birthday was November 16th which means you'll be at school and knowing my schedule, I'll most likely forget to send it to you." He held out the box to her and waited patiently as Jade stared at it for a couple of minutes before taking it.

"Can I open it?" Jade asked as she glanced between the box and Lucius. She watched as he nodded his head and pulling at the ribbon she opened it. Looking at the brilliant silver and emerald bracelet, she watched as he took the bracelet from the box and wrapped it around her left wrist. The bracelet fit perfectly on her arm and she couldn't help the mix of emotions, both happy and a little confused.

"Thank you." She told him as she quickly stood up and hugged him, causing her to trip over something on the floor and having them falling onto the bed. He laughed at her reaction, and hugged her back. Sliding her hands into his short blonde hair she leaned towards him and kissed him softly. Pulling away slowly she stared into his eyes. "I don't know if this engagement will work out or not but either way, I'll treasure this gift." At first she thought he was going to kiss her but he pushed himself off of her and off the bed.

"Instead of eating dinner with the Lestrange's let's go out to eat." Pulling her out of his room and down the stairs she watched in amusement as he had her wait by the front door while he went to make his apologizes to his parents and Rodolphus and his brother. He rushed out of the dining room, opened the door and grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, one moment she felt slightly happy and the next she felt like she'd been pushed through a grinder.

"I forgot how much I hate traveling by apparition." Jade muttered to Lucius as he pushed open a bronze colored door and together they stepped into a beautifully decorated restaurant, filled with glowing candles on every table and at each table sat richly dressed men and women who stared at them as the waiter greeted Lucius and led them to a private table all the way in the back. Lucius held out her chair for her before he sat down across from her and took the menus from the waiter. Looking around the room she was surprised to see two familiar faces staring at her in shock, turning away from James and Sirius's condemning faces she looked down at the menu in her hands. She didn't know them so why they were making a bid deal out of who she was with angered her. Turning her attention back to Lucius, she watched as he glanced at the menu ignoring the stares that almost everyone was sending in their direction.

"What would you like Jade?" blinking slowly at his question she stared at him for a second before looking down at the menu. She noticed that everything was expensive and for some odd reason she'd lost her appetite.

"Chicken salad and a glass of water." She told the waiter and pushed the menu towards him, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, this was different from all the times she had spent alone with Lucius. In fact, it felt like this was her first date. Waiting for him to order what he wanted, she noticed that the people throughout the restaurant were looking at them with a hint of fear in their eyes or in the case of Potter and Black anger.

"I'll have a steak and a bottle of red wine." He told the waiter. Arching an eyebrow at the mention of alcohol she merely shrugged. "Have you ever had red wine?" At first it sounded like he was teasing her but when she glanced up from the table to look up Jade saw that he was serious." Shaking her head, she felt her hair slide out of the ponytail she'd put it in earlier. Moving her bangs to the side she watched as Lucius pulled one of the roses out of the vase between them, leaned over and she felt rather than saw him use wand less magic to braid the flower into her hair.

"No but I'm willing to try it." She told him as she smiled and felt herself realize, he wasn't treating her like her Aunt Crystal did, nice in public but gave her the cold shoulder when they were alone. What few friends she'd had at the beginning of Hogwarts had stopped talking to her their second year for reasons that she still didn't know why. Instead he was treating her the same as he always did.

"Your wish is my command." She felt a blush rise up her cheeks at his words and soft tone, it made it seem more intimate than it was. The waiter appeared a couple of minutes after that with a bottle of wine and two glasses in which he poured the red liquid into both of the glasses before placing them on the table. Reaching for the crystal glass she held it to her lips, took a sip, and gasped at the tangy taste. Flicking her gaze to Lucius, she noticed that what happiness had been reflected in his eyes was gone. Looking around her she froze when she spotted Narcissa and Bellatrix heading in their direction. Narcissa wore a beautiful white dress that hugged her figure modestly and a diamond necklace that sparkled in the low light. Her blonde hair was curled and draped on her left shoulder. Where Narcissa looked elegant, Bellatrix looked like a trumpet wearing a dark blue very low-cut dress with a large sapphire necklace, as well as a tiara that held her black hair in a tasteful bun.

"Isn't this cute Cissy, the child is trying to act as an adult would in this romantic setting." Came Bellatrix's husky tone as they reached their table and Narcissa sat down in Lucius's lap and started to run her hands along his chest.

"It's just adorable Bella how the great Lucius Malfoy is playing house with such a little girl." Narcissa's voice came out like a child who wasn't getting her way. Then one minute Jade was sitting down trying to ignore them when cold fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her out of the chair, stumbling she stopped herself from falling on her face just barely and saw Bellatrix sitting in her chair.

"She's not even that interesting from what I hear…even Regulus says she's not that much fun to be around." Bellatrix whispered but loud enough for almost everyone to hear. Looking at Lucius, she noticed that he was staring at a spot above Bellatrix's head. Straightening to her full height, Jade schooled her features into a cold less mask she had perfected throughout the years.

"Instead of acting like a whimpering child who doesn't get her way, at least show some dignity." Flicking her gaze to Lucius she gave him her best bored look. "Since I have no wish to babysit these children, I'll see myself home." Turning around Jade stalked out of the restaurant and started walking in no particular direction. "He should have at least said something." She whispered as Jade was about to enter an alley but almost tripped over something that came out of nowhere. Looking down she saw a large black dog that came up a little above her knees since she was in heels. Taking a couple of steps back from the dog she stared into his watery brown eyes before kneeling down. "Where did you come from?" she asked the dog as she held her hand out for him to sniff before petting him. His black fur felt silky smooth against her finger tips, as she placed both hands on the dogs muzzle and stared into his eyes.

"Your cute…for a dog" Laughing softly, she looked around her surroundings and realized that she had been about to turn into one of the many alleys that lead to Knockturn Alley. "Looks like I should head back…ugh but to do that I'm going to have to disapparite" Sighing she kissed the dog's head before standing back up. "Nice to meet you big guy, but I have to go home." She heard him whimper and rub up against her legs almost pushing her over with his strength, as she took a step in the direction she'd come from.

"Here how about we do this, although I'm sure you don't really understand a word I'm saying since you're a dog." Touching the black ribbon that was always around her neck with her mother's locket and a heart pendent, she took off her mother's locket and placed it into her pocket. Pulling her wand from her back pocket she made the ribbon grow longer before tying it around his neck. "Even though I'm more of a cat person, I've always wanted a dog but anyways with this you can find me whenever you're hungry or hurt and I can find you whenever I want." Smiling she patted his chest before standing back up.

"I'll call you…shadow?" she watched as the dog growled at her suggestion, laughing softly she patted his head. "How about….hmmm I'll have to think about something else later since its getting dark." Scratching his head she stepped back from him and thought about the Malfoy's Manor. Gasping at the sensation she opened her eyes to see the wooden front door of the Manor, where before she'd been excited about staying here, she had since changed her mind and couldn't wait for Hogwarts to start.


	3. Chapter 4

**August 31, 1977**

"Well Jade, are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Malfoy as Jade sat down between her and Lucius, who moved a hand to her leg. She ignored it, like she'd been doing for the past month and turned her attention to Mrs. Malfoy.

"A little, but I'm going to miss not having any homework." She told them as Dobby placed a glass of juice and a tray with cheese and crackers in front of her.

"You haven't been eating much, so why don't you eat this snack before you go off to the Leaky Cauldron. It's going to be a little lonely without having you around." Jade watched as Mrs. Malfoy brushed a tear away before standing up and fixing her beige suit jacket.

"It's been lovely having you here." Mrs. Malfoy told her before heading upstairs most likely to fix her make-up and attempt what Jade had been trying to do for the past two hours, getting her six year old cat Snowball into her cage. For some odd reason Snowball was more agitated then normal and didn't want to be locked up.

"We really need to talk." Picking up the glass of juice she ignored Lucius as she stood up and headed to the other couch. She had just sat down when she noticed that the tray had followed her and floated in front of her. Sighing at the unwanted food, she took a cracker, placed a piece of cheese on it before eating it. "You can't ignore me forever." He told her as he stood up and just stared at her.

"Watch me." She murmured underneath her breath as she finished the crackers and watched as the tray disappeared, rolling her eyes she stood up and had planned on going up the stairs to her room when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Your desert flower, Lucius seems to be unhappy." Jade laughed happily when she felt her feet lift off the ground and started floating. Twirling around in the air she saw Rodolphus was the one holding on to her wrist and keeping her from flying to the ceiling, laughingly she twisted her wrist out of his grasp and felt herself lift higher into the air until she hit her head against the ceiling. "Really Lucius you're going to make me lose my galleons if this continues." He growled as he raised his hands and with a twist of his wand she felt her body move towards him.

"Speaking of which Desert Flower, I love what you're wearing very dark and sensual." He told her in his growling tones as she wrapped her arms around his neck to balance herself as gravity returned to her body. Looking down at the outfit she had decided to wear randomly due to her mood she couldn't help but agree with him. The black tank top she was wearing had a silver trim along the neck line that was low-cut enough to see the swell of her breasts, which showed she was indeed a woman. The black tight jeans she had chosen because Regulus had promised that after they got to the Leaky Cauldron, he was going to take her to a famous place where most of the sixth and seventh year students were going to party. That party was also the reason why she had chosen her new five inch leather boots so that she was at the same height as Rodolphus.

"Thank you Rodolphus, are you here to send me off too?" Jade asked as she tapped his shoulder with her new black painted nails as she stepped out of his arms to stand beside him.

"Wouldn't miss it Desert Flower after all I have to send off Rabastan as well." Winking at her he walked over to Lucius as she suppressed her laughter at his new nickname for her. For the past month Rodolphus always had a new nickname for her each day but it sounded like he liked this new one since he kept using it.

"What do you want Rodolphus?" asked Lucius as he placed a hand to his head and sighed. Now that she looked at him closely she could see that he had dark circles under his eyes. His cloths were wrinkled, when usually they always looked perfect. It almost made her feel bad about ignoring him…almost.

"Desert Flower, would you mind leaving me to talk with Lucius for a couple of minutes this is private." Shrugging she headed towards the door and closed it behind her, there were times when she wondered what they were talking about but…a feeling of dread filled her heart, almost like it was telling her that everything was going to change if she knew. There were secrets in this house and with this family, but to dig those secret up it would mean facing a reality that Jade was sure she wasn't ready to face.

"Never Look for something otherwise when you find the answer it will haunt you." She quoted her mum, when Jade had found her crying downstairs in her father's study. Her mum hadn't been the same since then and a couple of months later she had committed suicide. Walking upstairs to her room she spotted Dobby trying to get Snowball out from underneath a small table with blood red roses in a vase atop of it.

"Don't worry about Snowball Dobby, when she calms down she'll go into her cage." Walking over the house-elf who immediately jumped and squeaked at the sound of her voice causing Snowball to hiss and run out from underneath the table. "I'm sorry Dobby I didn't mean to scare you." kneeling down next to the house-elf she helped him stand up even though he insisted that he was fine and that it wasn't 'mistress's fault' as he put it. Smiling down at him she patted his head.

"Would you mind sending my chest to my room at the Leaky Cauldron?" sighing she watched as he scrambled to do her bidding. "I'm going to miss him the most." she said to the empty hallway and the feeling of not being able to see the little house-elf or this house entered her mind. Tilting her head to the side she stood up and shook off the feeling, even if her feelings were usually right it just seemed ridicules that she wouldn't be seeing this house again. After all she was engaged to the heir, unless Lucius or her broke off the engagement. Shaking her head at the dark thoughts that seemed to have lodged into her mind since the last time she had played with Apollo a couple of weeks ago. It was the one name that the large dog hadn't growled at when she explained that it had once been the name of a Greek God. He was the exact opposite of what Apollo stood for since his fur was the color of midnight instead of a yellow or orange color, but his eyes had seemed to glow with an inner fire. So the name stayed and she couldn't help but wish that Hogwarts allowed dogs. As much as she loved Snowball, the cat was more of her Aunts. Shrugging she turned around and was about to head into her room when she saw something floating and black out of the corner of her eye. Quickly turning around she stared down at the empty hallway, placing her hand on the doorframe she looked back and forth down the hallway.

"Hello?" she asked aloud, but no one appeared, shrugging her shoulders in disinterest she turned back to her room, and stared into a pair of maroon colored eyes before darkness took over.

-an hour later-

"Jade, there you are. What on earth are you doing on the floor?" Blinking her eyes open at the sound of Mr. Malfoy's voice, Jade sat up and started looking around at her surroundings to see that she was leaning against the wall next to her bedroom door. Staring up into Mr. Malfoy's grey eyes Jade couldn't help the small shiver that passed through her entire body.

"Must have fallen asleep." she told him as she stood up and straightened out her shirt. She watched as he stared at her for a minute before motioning her to follow him and headed towards the stairs. Rubbing her hands together to fight off the chill she followed him downstairs and towards the reception room where Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Mrs. Malfoy were all sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I found her." Mr. Malfoy told them which caused all of them to stop talking as they all turned to look at her, which made her again feel as if they were all hiding something from her. Looking at Lucius she noticed that he had changed into the same type of leather pants and black shirt that Rodolphus was wearing which made his skin look paler.

"Oh good, now Jade why don't you go first." Mrs. Malfoy stood up from the couch, walked over to the fireplace and picked up a small bowl and brought it over to her. Looking into the bowl she noticed it was filled with floo powder. Looking around the room with everyone watching her the thought of being cornered entered her mind, but she pushed it aside and grabbed a handful of floo powder and walking around Mrs. Malfoy she headed towards the fireplace. Turning around she looked into each of their faces she saw that each of them showed the same indifferent expression, except for Lucius and Rodolphus who were looking at her with a hint of worry or something in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you dear, so make sure you send letters." Mrs. Malfoy told her as she moved to Mr. Malfoy's side. Lucius walked over to her and at first she thought of ignoring him and just walk into the fireplace but decided against it since she was starting to feel childish about the whole matter. Also his eyes were practically begging her to listen to him, so she waited for him.

"Stay at the Leaky Cauldron and don't get into any trouble." he whispered against her ear as he hugged her and as he let her go she felt him slip something into her front pocket. Arching an eyebrow at him in confusion, she watched as his face slipped into an emotionless mask she was very familiar with. Walking into the fireplace she held her hand out in front of her.

"Leaky Cauldron" Throwing the powder down, the sensation of being ripped apart barely registered in her mind before she was in a room filled with people. People who went to school with her, who were stopping to say hi to their friends before moving on together while talking a mile a minute about what they had done over their summer vacation. As well as the summer gossip about who had hooked up with who and about how much this year's last summer party was going to be amazing. Pushing through the mass of students she made her way to the stairs and ran up towards her room, opening the door she slammed it shut behind her and looked around the small room. Sighing she walked towards the bed and fell on top of it and closed her eyes before remembering that Lucius had put something in her pocket. Opening her eyes she put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out a small silver ring. Looking at it she saw that it wasn't anything special, placing it on her right index finger she watched as the ring started to shrink to fit her finger. Looking at it she decided she didn't really like the ring and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off.

"He spelled the damn thing." she growled under her breath in annoyance. Glaring at the ring she decided to ignore Lucius' order and go to the party. After all, she'd never been to any of the parties that had been held at Hogwarts due to being anti-social and because she had been a bit chubby and unpopular. She was not going to miss out on her first chance to have fun.

"This place is amazing." she told Regulus as she placed her chin against his shoulder as he carried her around the extremely large and overly crowded room. At least a hundred people from every house had showed up, she'd even seen James Potter and Sirius Black around somewhere. Sliding off of Regulus's back she pulled him onto the dance floor, feeling completely free from everything. It'd been the first time since her mother's death since she'd had so much fun which caused her to start singing along to the music. And to much of her amusement she noticed several people who were dancing around them turn to look at her.

"You have a beautiful voice." shouted Regulus as he spun her around in a circle, laughing she pulled away from him and leaving the dance floor she headed towards the table where the drinks were. Looking around the room she spotted a familiar face standing by himself watching the crowd. Flicking her gaze over to Regulus she spotted him not paying attention to her. Of course, having a pretty girl dancing against him, would have distracted any guy. Walking through the many people, she stopped beside Severus Snape's side.

"Wouldn't have expected to see you here." She told him as she leaned against the wall and looked around the room her gaze stopping at where Severus was looking. James and Lily were dancing together with lovesick smiles on their faces. Looking back to Severus she noticed his frown, sighing she ignored the slight twinge of jealousy.

"Your point?" Rolling her eyes at his sarcastic reply she moved in front of him and stared into his brown eyes with their gold hints around his iris's. Running her hand down his chest to his neck and towards his cheek where she slapped him gently. Causing him to flick his gaze towards her in both annoyance and amusement.

"Come on, let's go somewhere and talk." she told him, arching her eyebrow at his questioning look he took her hand off of his cheek and started to pull her through the crowd and towards the door. Flicking a last look at Regulus she saw he was talking with Evelyn, Rabastan and a couple more Slytherin's. They walked outside into the mild heat that was still lingering from summer. They'd walked a block away from where the party was being held, and to her surprise past the Leaky Cauldron and towards the brick barrier that kept muggles from entering the magical world.

"Where are we going?" she asked questioningly as he pulled out his wand and started to tap the bricks in a certain order.

"Somewhere, we're less likely to be seen." he told her in his annoyingly calm voice as the bricks started to move, he turned to look at her and gave her a small smile she wasn't used to seeing from him. "Besides, you said that you've always wanted to see the muggle world. Here's your chance." He let her hand go and stepped into the alley that led to the muggle world giving her the chance to choose. Giving in to curiosity she ran to catch up with him but stopped at the entrance to the alley to see large metallic buildings that looked like they could touch the sky. She felt a hand touch hers, looking beside her she spotted Severus, he pulled her onto the street were there didn't seem to be a lot of muggles walking around. Before she could take a look at all the muggles, Severus pulled her out of the entrance of the alley and towards the right just as something came speeding down the road.

"Severus what's that?" She asked as it sped past them but stopped in front of a blinking red light. She heard Severus laugh beside here, looking at him she frowned. "Don't tell me I sound like a complete pureblood." Her question had him stop and laugh even harder. Using her free hand she slapped his shoulder in mild anger, he merely coughed and started to walk again.

"It's called a car and yes you do sound like a pureblood." he told her. Ignoring his comment she followed behind him for a couple of hours before she pulled on Severus's hand.

"As much fun as this has been Severus, my feet are hurting." Leaning against a building she pushed her black hair out of her face and sighed in exhaustion. She felt him move in front of her and place his hands around her waist, flicking her gaze to his face she saw that he was looking away from her. Moving her head to the side she stared in surprise to see Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a group of girls who looked to be muggles and they were heading their way.

"Shit." she heard Severus whisper as they started getting closer, thinking quickly she grabbed Severus around the neck and turned his face towards her and kissed him. At first he stood rigidly against her, before he moved his lips against hers, while sliding his hand underneath her shirt.

"Lucky bastard, look at the body on that one." She heard Sirius whisper loudly to his friends as she felt Severus tongue slide across her lips. She almost felt herself start to purr in pleasure, but stopped when she heard their footsteps get closer.

"Do they have to do that in public?" she heard Lily's voice sound almost next to them. Scratching her nails down Severus's back, and using a little magic to change her eyes to a dark blue, she opened them and stared directly into Sirius Black's dark grey eyes. Pushing her body closer to Severus, she watched as Sirius started to walk more slowly before his companion started to pull on his arm.

"Come on Sirius, let's go" came a high pitched voice from the girl who was pulling on his arm. She was his usual type, blonde hair, big breasts and wore a tight pink dress that left nothing to a guys imagination. Jade didn't wait to see if he followed, Severus's lips were much more interesting as she let his tongue enter her mouth. As she heard their retreating footsteps she felt her mind start to compare Lucius and Severus's kisses. The two of them were opposites Lucius was more rough then Severus, who liked to take it slow.

"I...think...they're gone." he panted as his hand started to slide down her jean-clad leg with a smirk. "Come on kitten lets go." Smiling in amusement at his nickname she followed behind him, and headed back the way they had come.

"I'll see you later." Severus told her as they entered into Diagon Alley, he kissed her on the cheek before heading in the opposite direction. Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, she noticed that it looked like almost everyone had headed to bed except for a few people, who were sitting beside the fireplace whispering. Walking up the stairs and into her room, she felt her skin start to crawl as she closed the door, spinning around she saw a figure standing beside the large window.

"I thought I told you not to get into any trouble." sighing in relief at Lucius' voice, she walked over to the bed, sat down and started to take off her shoes.

"I didn't get into any trouble." she told him as he turned away from the window to look at her, his blue-grey eyes looked annoyed with her as he walked over to her and sat down beside her. He reached over and started to play with a strand of her hair before turning her face to look at him.

"If you didn't get into any trouble why did you change your eyes to blue?" he asked her slowly, blinking she let the magic go so that she felt the tension in his body seem to slowly vanish. As she slipped her shoes to the floor, she laid down and watched as Lucius' face seemed to turn serious.

"Don't go anywhere outside of Hogwarts this year, and don't go anywhere alone with Rabastan and Regulus." Blinking her eyes in confusion, she watched as he slid on top of her so that their bodies and faces were inches away. His hand slid around her throat. "I care for you Jade more than anyone I know so listen to me when I say don't come to the Manor, don't leave Hogwarts and don't go back home." Gasping at the slight pressure he was putting on her throat she grabbed his waist, she felt her nails dig into his skin causing him to release his grip on her throat. "The world outside is a dangerous place, especially with the war going on, I can't have you wandering around outside wondering if something could happen to you." His hand moved from her throat to clench a handful of her hair as her mind started to race.

"What war?" she asked in curiosity and confusion, she'd never heard anything about a war going on. Instead he ignored her question and pulled her head back so that she was staring directly into his eyes. His lips lightly touched hers as her free hand gripped his shoulder.

"Promise me" he whispered against her lips as she felt her eyes roll back in both pain and pleasure. Breathing heavily she opened her eyes as Lucius shook her.

"I promise Lucius, I won't leave Hogwarts." she told him, which caused him to give her a shy smile as he released his fistful of her hair. Relaxing her neck muscles she turned her head away in relief. After all, she wasn't against a little rough play but only when she was given a warning in advance. Removing her hands from his waist and shoulders, she felt more than saw Lucius' body fall on top of hers. Glancing over at Lucius she noticed that his eyes were closed at that his breathing was even. Using a silent spell to change her cloths into shorts and tank top, Jade gently pushed Lucius off of her. Grabbing the blanket she wrapped it around them before relaxing and letting sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 5

**September 6, 1977**

A week at Hogwarts and it seemed as if nothing had changed, she was just as invisible as she'd been for the past six years and since it'd been raining for the past couple of days it almost seemed like the weather was feeling as low as she was. Pushing her rain drenched hair out of her face she looked up at the darkening sky and couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as she rested her head against the tree she was leaning against. Blinking the rain out of her eyes she closed them and wished that winter would come soon so that she'd have Hogwarts all to herself for two weeks. And because she really liked the snow.

"Everybody hates me, but you love me and I love you. Oh Oh Oh! It's all I need that you clap for me. Baby. Everyone in the world is my Anti-fan. You know why I smile though? Oh Oh Oh! It's all I need that you are on my side." singing softly under her breath Jade opened her eyes when the sound of a branch breaking registered in her mind. Looking around she noticed that nobody was around, after all who was crazy enough to sit out in the rain? Smiling slightly at that though she reached her hand out and watched as large raindrops fell onto her skin, closing her eyes at the feel of the cool water against her skin, when again the sound of something breaking sounded. Before she could open her eyes to see what it was something landed on top of her causing her to fall over onto her side where she felt a sharp pain.

"Sorry about that, lost my footing." said a familiar voice she had heard all week in almost all of her classes. Pushing herself up onto her elbows she stared into dark grey eyes that stared down at her as he for no other reason than just to annoy her, didn't bother getting off her but just stared at her.

"And what were you doing in the tree in the first place?" she asked as she leaned towards him and placing her hand on his chest she attempted to push him off of her, but no matter how hard she pushed Sirius Black wouldn't budge. Throwing her hand up in defeat she laid back down in the wet grass hoping that she wasn't laying in mud. Tilting her head to the side she watched as Sirius was still staring at her.

"No reason, but can't say I'm complaining since I landed on such a beautiful girl." he flashed his devil-may-care smile at her as he climbed off of her and sat down beside her. His black shirt clung to his chest causing her mind to wander for a moment before fighting it off as she remembered that he was nothing more than a playboy, womanizing prick who liked nothing but attention. Sitting back up she put her hand on his shoulder and used it to help her stand up, running her fingers through her hair to make sure that there were no strands of grass stuck in her hair.

"You're lucky that I didn't break anything when you landed on me Sirius Black" she told him sarcastically as she leaned toward him and stared directly into his eyes. " And if I have a bruise anywhere, I can promise that you oh great Sirius Black will too." Poking his chest to prove her point, she walked past him and headed towards the castle. As she walked up the first couple of steps, she paused as a sharp pain went through her side. Grimacing, she lifted her shirt up to see a small tree branch had dug itself into her side. Gently touching the rough branch, Jade pulled it out, glancing up to see if Sirius was still around so she could keep her promise about ensuring that he had a bruise. But he wasn't where she had left him and the rain was starting to pick up. Glancing at the Forbidden Forest Jade couldn't help the hint of curiosity that always went through her when she stared at the large trees, as to what exactly lived inside of the forest. During every full moon she could hear the wolves either actual wolves or werewolves wandering through the dense forest. Stepping inside the castle she used wand less magic to dry her cloths but left her hair wet since she always enjoyed the feel of it against her skin. Walking towards the library she spotted several people glance her way before quickly looking away. She spotted Severus entering the library, and following after him she walked away from the table he had sat down at and headed towards where she had left her bag. Hiding herself among the book shelves to keep herself hidden from the fifteen year old, Alex Moon who had attached himself to her since the beginning of school. Reaching her hand out for her bag she froze when she heard Alex's mixed tones.

"You've been gone for two hours and I know it doesn't take that long to walk to the common room and back." he told her as she stepped out from behind the book shelves to stand in front of him. She watched as his brown eyes eyed her curiously before stopping at her hair. "Your hair wasn't wet earlier either." Shrugging her shoulders she reached over to grab her bag and gave him a small smile.

"Got a little distracted Alex you know how I am, besides I couldn't find my transfiguration homework." She watched as he rolled his eyes at her before pulling one of the books stacked on the table towards him. Placing the bag strap on her shoulder she walked back out of the library and thought about what to do next. 'Go eat or go take a nap?' she thought to herself before deciding that she wanted a nap more than she wanted to eat. Yawning she walked down the hall with her head down as she tried to remember what other homework she had to do besides transfiguration. Running a hand through her hair she looked up in time to stop herself from running into Sirius, James and Remus who were standing in front of the stairs. 'This day cannot get any worse' she thought as she stared at the three of them as they murmured back and forth between each other while staring at the staircase.

"Can you move please?" she asked and watched as all three boys jumped as they spun around to look at her, while nervously glancing at the stairs. "Never mind whatever you're doing to the staircase I don't want to be the first person to find out." she told them as Jade turned around and was about to head to the Great Hall when someone grabbed onto her arm and turned her back to look at them. "What?" she asked annoyed as she narrowed her eyes onto Sirius who was holding onto her arm and was looking at her side.

"You're bleeding" he told her simply as he gently lifted the side of her shirt to see the small cut that the branch had made earlier, was still bleeding. 'Must be deeper than I thought' she thought as he gently touched the cut causing her to hiss in pain.

"Do you have to touch it?" she snarled as Jade glared at him but froze when Remus stepped towards them with his wand in his hand. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked as she took a step backwards but because of Sirius who's grip on her arm tightened as Remus got closer and placed his wand gently onto the cut causing her to flinch.

"I'm just going to heal it." Remus told her gently as his wand started to glow and as he pulled away she saw that the cut was gone as well as the dried blood. "See that wasn't so bad." he said lightly as he placed his wand back into his front jeans pocket before moving away from her with a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks and now that I remember correctly..." turning her attention to Sirius she pulled her arm out of his hand and kicked his leg, causing him to knell down and look up at her in surprise. "That's for causing it in the first place" she snapped and watched as he stared at her in surprise as she stepped away from him.

"Looks like you're no longer a lady killer anymore Sirius." laughed James as he helped his friend up and patted his shoulder before pulling Sirius past her.

"Wait! What did you do to the staircase?" she asked and watched as the two of them continued walking before disappearing in the Great Hall. "Insufferable pricks." she muttered and nearly jumped when she heard laughter beside her. Turning her head she saw Remus was still next to her his grey-blue eyes sparkled with laughter as he turned his laugh into a cough as she glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with the staircase." he told her as he too headed towards the Great Hall, sending the staircase a glare she followed behind him muttering about how much she was starting to dislike that troublemakers. Walking into the Great Hall she ignored the Slytherin table with all her might and she passed the Gryffindor table she slapped both Sirius and James upside the head sending the two of them a glare as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Pulling out one of the muggle books Severus had gotten for her while on their spontaneous trip to the muggle world. Grabbing an apple that sat in a bowl in the middle of the table and got comfortable because there was no way she was going to go up those stairs without someone going first.

"Why on earth are you paying so much attention to that girl?" whispered James as Sirius one again felt his gaze wander over to Jade Shardae who was sitting down and reading a book. Sending his best friend a look that he was sure said back off because James just shrugged his shoulder as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Sirius has had his eye on her since the beginning of last year remember James?" turning his gaze to Remus he watched as his friend sent him a smirk before taking a bite out of his scrambled eggs. "Because if I remember correctly Sirius here couldn't find enough courage to talk to the golden eyed Ice Princess, but as we know now she's not much of an Ice Princess." Sirius sent a glare in Remus' direction but his friend ignored it as he sent a smile at him.

"Well Sirius you going to grow some balls and actually talk to her?" asked James as he too started in on the teasing which as Sirius growled at the two of them as he picked up his drink but that did nothing more than make them laugh.

"Guess that's a no." Remus said quietly as he leaned across the table and took a piece of Sirius's bacon and deliberately Sirius stood up and grabbing the bacon from Remus' hand as he took a bite before placing it back down on his plate.

"Just watch this" he muttered as he sent his two friends a glare that he hoped would send them running but instead had them giggling like a bunch of girls as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"So Jade, there a reason why you spend most of your time alone?" Sirius had to resist the urge to lap himself at such a stupid question. He couldn't understand why this one girl practically sent him running with just a glance of her topaz colored eyes that really seemed to stand out considering they were unique. She also made him so tongue-tied it was ridiculous he was Sirius Black.

"Yes, so I don't have to talk to idiots like you." she answered not even bothering to look at him as she took another bite of her apple. Sitting down across from her he reached over and took her book from her, he half expected her to snap at him instead she merely looked at him and leaned onto the table.

"Why don't I prove to you I'm not who you think I am?" he asked a piece of him hoped that she would considering she'd have to spend an entire day with him, but then another piece of him wanted to flinch at the prospect.

"I'd rather take a nap and finish my homework because as much fun as you're rumored to be with your friends. Beyond your sexual exploits with your girlfriends" Her voice came out sarcastic as she arched an eyebrow at him "you aren't much fun with girls." Staring at her he couldn't help but let his mind wander at the prospect of actually doing things with her but stopped when he felt her pull the book out of his grasp. "And the only way I'll get to do those things is if you go up the staircase first because no offense I don't trust the three of you." He couldn't help but laugh at the suspicion in her eyes as she glared at him and as he thought about it here was his opportunity.

"How about this, if I prove to you we did nothing to the staircase then why don't you spend either the rest of today with me or tomorrow." It was amusing to watch as she thought about it seriously before sighing.

"Fine, but only because I really want my nap. I'll spend tomorrow afternoon with you, but if you so much as try anything sexual on me, I'm gone and never talking to you again. Got it?" Her topaz eyes narrowed on him as she held her hand out, her black nails seemed to stand out against her pale skin.

"Alright, let's go." Standing up he waited for her to put the book into her bag and left her half-eaten apple on the table. Her white shirt hung a little off of her slight frame and he wondered why she even bothered wearing cloth's that didn't show off the curves, he now knew were underneath. Placing a hand on his neck Sirius made sure his necklace was hidden beneath his shirt, for the first time since he'd gotten it he was going to have to take it off to keep his secret.

"So...?" she asked as they stopped in front of the staircase and Jade motioned with her hand for him to go first. Smirking he walked up the steps and as he reached the first banister, he turned around to see her following him up slowly.

"See? We didn't do anything." he told her as he she stopped next to him as she glanced behind her before walking past him and headed in the direction of her common room. "Tomorrow twelve o'clock in the Great Hall" he shouted after her and watched as she ignored him.

"Damn looks like I lost." Turning around he spotted James and Remus coming out of the Great Hall. Remus held his hand out James who frowned and placed a galleon in his hand. "Our Casanova hasn't lost his touch after all." laughed James as Remus sent him a knowing look that he chose to ignore. Walking back down the stairs he looked at the two of them and before he could stop his reckless mind he decided to speak.

"I bet before Christmas break stats she'll be head over heels in love with me." He told them as he pulled four galleons out of his pocket and watched as James stared at him wide-eyed before smiling.

"Count me in. After all I'll use them to buy Lily a Christmas present." Amusement laces James's voice as he pulled out his money and then they both turned to look at Remus who was shaking his head.

"And I bet she'll like you as nothing more than a friend." but as the two of them continued to look at him Remus places his money in Sirius's hand, a small smile tugging at his lips. "this is going to be an interesting year."


	5. Chapter 6

**September 7, 1977**

Staring into the bathroom mirror Jade stared at her reflection with mild curiosity since she had no idea why she had bothered with putting eyeliner on so that her topaz colored eyes looked lighter. Or the fact that she had chosen to wear a black low-cut t-shirt or that she had even styled her hair. So that her hair was up with only a few tresses to curl artfully down her shoulders. "I'm engaged." she muttered to the reflection as she placed the silver and emerald bracelet on her wrist, but for some reason it didn't stop the hint of excitement that coursed through her body. As much as she disliked Sirius Black personally but the idea of him being interested in her made things interesting. Placing her hands on either side of the sink she leaned closer to the mirror, "This means nothing, besides I like two very different Slytherin's." Jade told herself one more time before running her hands against her jeans before spinning away and walked out of the bathroom and into the common room. People sat comfortable in the blue couch's or around one of the three large tables that occupied the room. Walking out of the common room she headed down the dozen flights of stairs before stopping just outside of the Great Hall.

"What could it hurt it's only one day and it's not like I'll let it happen again...but if Lucius or more importantly Severus find out..." growling low under her breath she started pacing as the pros and cons of spending the afternoon with Sirius Black raced inside her mind. After all, it wasn't like Sirius to try hanging out with a girl without trying to sleep with them, the exception being Lily Evans and that was only because she was dating his best friend James.

"That nervous huh?" Jumping at the sound of Remus' voice from behind her she spun around to see he was standing by the staircase his grey-blue eyes watching her in amusement, his brown hair was spiked up and he wore a pair of light blue jeans and a dove grey shirt that hung off his lean frame.

"Me? No I'm not nervous." she told him as she stopped pacing and tried to think calming thoughts but for some reason it wasn't helping. "Where is he by the way?" Jade asked him as Remus just shook his head at her obvious lie before walking closer to her and took her arm.

"I've tried everything to wake him up but he won't budge so I decided to come down here and get you." Looking at him suspiciously Jade allowed him to pull her up the stairs towards the fourth floor before dragging her to a large painting of a woman in her mid-fifties wearing a 17th century pink ball gown that in Jade's opinion made her look fairly large.

"Quddich." he told the painting who had opened her mouth to speak but huffed haughtily at being beaten to the punch. Jade watched in interest as the painting swung open and he lead her into the Gryffindor common room that was completely empty except for the couple of first years who seemed like they were getting their homework out of the way so they could spend the next couple of hours outside in the sunlight. The Gryffindor common room wasn't that much different from hers except that everything was red and orange instead of silver and blue. As Remus pulled her into the common room she watched as several people looked up from what they were doing and one of those people was Lily Evans, who with her bright shoulder length red hair was sitting on James' lap and next to them in another red chair sat Sirius who in her opinion looked wide awake.

"Asleep my ass." Jade mumbled as she stopped and pried Remus' fingers from her wrist before carefully following behind him, glancing around the room she could see that everyone was whispering and pointing at her. If people talked then rumors would spread and not just around the school but to siblings or parents considering her family bloodline was old. If she remembered correctly there were even stories that the Shardae line was descended from Merlin himself. And then for some reason the prophecy that she had found in the attic of her house that had been written by her great-great grandmother.

_Dangerous times will come to pass,_

_A Daughter will be lost, A time of sorrow will come_

_Until a dark moon rises in the sky on a summer night_

_Will she be saved or will she fall?_

_One Man will hold her heart, while another will hold her soul_

_If one should fail our Daughter will be lost till the fight resumes again_

_Light or Dark? _

"You look nice." a voice said causing Jade to blink to try and dislodge the words that seemed to float inside her head. Turning her attention back to the present she noticed that Sirius was practically nose to nose with her, jumping back a step she glared at him and watched as his grey eyes seemed to twitch in amusement. "You don't have to be that scared, I promised I wouldn't do anything to you" his voice came out harsh as he pushed his bangs out of his hair before sighing. "Anyways you mind helping me with my potions homework Remus refuses to let us out of the common room until we finish everything." Jade watched as he walked back over to the chair he'd been sitting in before opening the potions book and seemed to start reading it.

"Aren't you impressive Remus." she told him as she looked at him and felt amused as he shrugged casually before sending her an evil grin as he moved to sit down at an empty table where a stack of cards sat. "Sorry Sirius, but I'm just here to observe not help and I wasn't scared." She told him before following Remus and sat down across from him.

"I like her Sirius and I'm pretty sure she could keep you entertained for a while." Looking up at her subtle choice of words Jade noticed that Lily was shifting her gaze between the two of them before climbing off of James' lap. " I promised to help Alice take care of some plants in the greenhouse today so you guys have fun and...it was nice seeing you talk to other people Jade." Lily kissed James' cheek before heading for the back of the painting and disappearing from sight. Feeling her mind freeze at her words, Jade remembered why she disliked Gryffindor's, it was them who had bullied her, not physically but emotionally.

"I'm not a plaything and if anyone of you ever let that thought cross your mind just remember there are worse things than death." She told them quietly and coldly as she flicked her gaze to stare at Sirius intently before looking back to Remus and picked up the cards Remus had placed in front of her.

Sirius stared at her in amazement as some emotion he couldn't name flickered through Jade's eyes before disappearing, for a minute there she had reminded him of a cat he had cornered outside of school one night when he had taken his animagus form. It had almost been the same size as his animagus form and he wasn't a small dog as James liked to say, he was the size of a small pony since he had reached James' hips when he was standing, the cat had been pitch black except for a patch of white on its forehead that looked like a star and a white mark on its side. It had purple eyes that glowed eerily in the night and had hissed at him, it's paw had smashed into his muzzle, he had expected claws to rake his skin but it hadn't happened. When he had looked up again the cat was gone and no matter how he tried to track it that night, there wasn't any scent in the air for him to follow.

"Pay attention to the book Sirius otherwise you'll never finish." her voice was soft spoken and seemed to carry no emotion in the melodious tone. Leaning his head against the arm rest he stared at her and noticed she had taken care of her appearance for once. The red top showed off her lean stomach and firm breasts, letting his gaze rake further up he couldn't help but think of brushing the silken strands of hair that hung down and brushed past her neck until they fell down her back with his fingers and just kissing down her neck and lower. Looking up at her face he felt the day dreams slip away as he noticed that girl he had been crushing on for the past two years wasn't paying any attention to him at all. She stared down at the cards in her hands with a emotionless expression on her face, he watched as she placed a pair of sixes down in the small pile between her and Remus.

"You alright Jade?" he asked cautiously and within the blink of an eye the emotionless mask was gone and in its place was an emotion he recognized as irritation as she placed her cards face down on the table reached forward in front of her to grab his potions book and through it at him. Blocking it with his arm he stared at her in surprise before laughing at the fact if he had been a minute slower the book would have slammed into his face. Leaning down he picked up both his journal and book, opening both he grabbed one of the quills Remus had thrown at him and James earlier when he had learned that they hadn't done any of the homework and had ordered them to get to it or else. And considering the bastard was taking his afternoon away from Jade, he couldn't quite believe that the 'or else' could be that bad. Writing down some random answers in the journal he knew were wrong, he looked over to James to see that his friend had fallen asleep again. Reaching over his friend, he grabbed his journal and opened it to see that it was filled with writing.

"Hey you stupid git why didn't you tell me Lily had given you the answers?" he snapped at his friend as he got up from the chair and slapping the journal closed he walked over to James and slammed it down on his head. Walking back over to his chair he slumped down and started to copy the answers.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled James as he woke up and started to rub the spot that Sirius had hit him at, just as Remus looked over at him and shook his head in disapproval.

"You are going to copy the answers, oh how original." Looking up from the answers he saw Jade looking at him as she tilted her head to the side to look at him. "Spend the afternoon with me Jade and I'll show you that I'm not who you think I am." she said mockingly as she stood up. "Looks like I don't have to bother with the rest of the afternoon because you have just shown me that you are exactly who I think you are." her voice came out annoyed and her topaz gaze no longer had any interest in him as she stared into his eyes before heading towards the portrait.

"Come find me when you grow up." She had just reached the portrait when he finally started to open his mouth to say something before she turned around, her golden gaze actually felt like they were scorching his skin as she looked him over before turning around and left. Looking around the common room he noticed that it had grown quiet and that everyone was looking at him.

"What just happened?" he asked as the room started to explode with talk, while he stared between the shocked expressions of James and Remus.

"I think we need a new nickname for her because she most definitely is not an Ice princess." muttered James as he rubbed his head before looking over at Sirius and gave him a sympathetic look. "I thought Lily had a way of bringing me down with a look but no offense, Jade just beat her hands down. Good luck my friend." James told him before covering up a cough that Sirius suspected was originally a laugh.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about this bet after all." laughed Remus as he started to pick up the cards and shuffled them.

"Was it me or did she seem a little closed off? And I don't know..."he asked as he remembered the expressionless mask on her face for a few seconds when she had walked in and sat down. It was that mask that worried him, only someone who had been through a lot of hardships developed that kind of mask and considering he had his own that he had used when he'd been living at home, he knew what he was talking about.

"She did seem a little odd almost like she wasn't paying attention to any of us." Remus replied as Sirius watched him glance around the room before turning to stare at him, his expression thoughtful. "She seemed fine downstairs a little nervous but other than that she was the same. I don't think it was until we'd entered the common room that she became tense and when Lily made that comment about her being a plaything..."Remus trailed off and shrugged. Sighing Sirius looked out the window and groaned as he realized that he actually wanted to chase after her to make sure that she was alright. Throwing his and James' journals down on the table he was about to walk towards the portrait when he noticed out of the corner of his eye and out the window,

'She must have ran down the stairs to make it outside in ten minutes.' he thought as he watched her reach the tree she had been under yesterday and pull her hair out of the braided bun so that it fell down her back in a tangled waterfall. He watched as countless emotions passed across her face anger, sadness and countless other emotions he couldn't recognize on her face before it all seemed to close off into an expressionless mask. "BOOM" Jumping at the sound of thunder he looked up at the sky to see that the clear sky seemed to have darkened as rain fell from the sky and onto everyone that immediately stopped what they were doing and ran straight towards the castle screaming and running. Except for Jade who stood outside in the rain her hair twirling every which way as she stared in the direction of the Forbidden Forest and as she took a step forward fear entered his mind as the thought of her actually walking towards and into the Forbidden Forest but to his relief she merely turned around and headed back inside. Sirius debated on whether it was a good idea to go after her or not. As he thought about it he decided to leave her alone after all she wasn't his girlfriend, friend with benefits or even a friend. Shrugging he walked back over to his chair and resumed with coping James' answers.

"What is wrong with me?" Jade mumbled to herself as she raked her fingers through her long black hair that was soaked because of the rain and tangled because of the wind. She'd been fine at first before some emotion she hadn't felt since her mother's death had resurfaced inside of her at the mention of her being nothing more than a plaything. Heading upstairs and towards her common room she followed a group of her Housemates into the common room before heading towards the dormitories. Walking over to her bed and sitting down on the mattress not caring that her cloths and hair were soaking wet and would get her blankets wet. Her mother had enjoyed playing with her hair every day, she remembered that there had been days when she had to sit for hours as her mother would brush it and put it in the most painful styles. Flicking her gaze to the window she felt her mind remember one of those days it had been two weeks before her mother had committed suicide.

"Your hair is so beautiful Jade, you are like a little doll." her mother's voice echoed in her mind as she slowly started to remember what her mother had looked like that day. Her mother's honey blonde hair with light red highlights that would flare in the sun like fire. Her eyes had been as blue as the brightest and clearest day and skin that had been almost as pale as her own but had a bit of a golden tinge. "All of mommies friends think you are the most beautiful little girl." her mother's voice had always been soft spoken but that day she had seemed to whisper everything that day almost as if she was trying not to be overheard. Even though her father had been at work at the Ministry, while the maid had left after lunch.

"I think you are the most beautiful mom." she had told her just as her mom found a knot in her waist length hair. It had hurt as her mom had pulled on the tangle for a couple of minutes before the brush was able to go through her hair smoothly and her mother's hands pulled her hair up.

"Oh thank you baby, oh I don't want to separate from you when you grow old enough to attend Hogwarts. Do you want to be separated from me Jade?" Her hands were soft and firm as her mother placed her hands on Jade's shoulders and turned the chair so they were facing each other. She'd been six that year and her mother and meant everything to her back then.

"No mommy I don't want to leave you." Jade had almost cried that day as she lunged from the chair and threw herself in her mother's arms. "I'll be lonely without you mommy you are my friend." she had sniffed in her mother's slender shoulder and as the memory started to fade she remembered her mother's smile when she pulled way seemed a little off balance and not all there.


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N - Alright so here is chapter 7 I have a few more chapters ready as well but I don't think I'll post them until I finish on the chapter I'm currently working it on. Sort of having writers block at the moment but I will finish it...if not I'll just post the remaining chapters that are finished. Hoped everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Oh and the song I used in the beginning is from G-dragon Finally, a Korean song, but really good should give it a try. **

October 2, 1977

_"_Love is painful although love is painful. Repeating like a fool. That's what I always do. But pain is beautiful. It's same as you. Hope turns into disappointment. Wish turns into despair..."

"You have a beautiful voice but should you be singing such a sad song?" Snapping her eyes open, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared in surprise as a man she hadn't seen in almost a month. Smiling for the first time in 4 and 1/2 weeks she stood up and felt somewhat self conscious of what she was wearing. Her baggy black shirt and jeans just seemed so out of place with him wearing a light grey suit and black necktie. Walking over to him she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek in greeting. "Only that happy to see me?" he asked as he pulled her closer and traced his hand across her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling away his grey-blue eyes held a hunger in them that she recognized, since she had seen that same hunger in Severus eyes last year when they had started sleeping together. It wasn't about sex but a hunger to touch and be touched in return.

"I was a little concerned over your last letter, so I took a half-day off work and asked Headmaster Dumbledore if it was alright to come and see my fiancée. Are you okay?" his voice held all the concern and worry that had been lacking from Severus's voice over the last couple of weeks. For a minute she thought about lying as she had with Severus but decided against it. Lucius wasn't like Severus he wouldn't believe the lie and would instead bother her until she answered honestly. Shaking her head at the constant comparison between the two she looked up at him and looked into his eyes. After all, she told herself Narcissa had kept secrets from Lucius and as much as she tried to deny that she was a little in love with Severus, she also had feelings for Lucius and she didn't want to seem like she wasn't trying in this relationship.

"I'm not really sure." she told him as she sat back down next to the tree she had started to sit under for the last few weeks. "I've just realized that a couple of months before my mother died she started to act weird, secretly, and for the first time I understood anger and fear." Shifting her gaze to Lucius she saw that he was watching her carefully. "I thought I buried those emotions and memories but lately it seems as if those memories and anger just seem to be popping up." Raking her hands through her hair nervously at her confession.

"Everyone feels like that every now and then Jade, there's no need to over think it, it's natural." She heard him kneel down in front of her and stroke her hair and the urge to scream filled her mind and body but she swallowed quickly and held back the urge. Nobody seemed to understand that she was frightened at the feeling of trying to hold back the flood of emotions that seemed to swallow her whole. She'd never been emotional before. In fact, emotions and her were like strangers to each other, Again, an image of Severus popped in her head, it'd been the first time he had stayed with her after they had slept with each other. Scrapping her hands against her scalp she decided to push the emotions back and pretend like his advise actually helped.

"You'll be fine . Now why don't you tell me about your classes." Placing his hands on her waist he pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Smiling at him she placed her hands around his shoulders and almost jumped when she touched something cold, before pain rolled through her body, pushing away from him she stood up quickly. He stared at her questioningly and glancing around she nearly breathed a sigh in relief, when she spotted Mrs. McGonagall heading in their direction. Pointing at Mrs. McGonagall for Lucius she watched as he stood up before smirking, something she wasn't used to seeing except for on Sirius. He reached over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and because of her surprised expression he took advantage and kissed her. Most days she would have enjoyed the rough kiss but her hand was crushed between their chests and touching the cold. metal object that carried so much pain and death in it.

"ugh hmm." At the sound of Mrs. McGonagall's slight cough Lucius stopped kissing her to turn his attention to Mrs. McGonagall but kept her body pushed up against his. Jade felt herself start to shake as screams started to fill her ears and instead of the skull sliver pin that she stared at, images of a man burning something into young women almost like he was branding them filled her gaze. "Mr. Malfoy, I do believe Headmaster Dumbledore said that you could visit with Miss Shardae for a few minutes. However, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss Shardae owes me two essays that she has yet to complete." Mrs. McGonagall's voice could make any man flustered and feel like an errant teenage boy, so she wasn't surprised when Lucius released her just as her vision started to darken and it felt like she was going to pass out. Taking a couple of steps back so that there was distance between them, Jade took a couple deep breaths as slowly the screams started to fade.

"Of course Mrs. McGonagall. Jade don't forget to do your homework on time and I will write you in a few days." Smiling distractedly she waved as he turned around and started heading for the gate. Not bothering to stay on the grounds any longer she murmured a polite 'good day' to Mrs. McGonagall before heading towards the castle.

"God Damn it!" Snarled Sirius under his breath as he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lucius Malfoy grab Jade underneath the tree that she practically lived at when she wasn't in classes or doing homework the last couple of weeks. The bastard had no right to be touching her, he was at least six years older than she was and supposed to be engaged to his cousin Narcissa. "Wait, why do I care?" he asked to no one in particular, he didn't know her well enough to care if she was having an affair with a soon to be married man. Tilting his head to the side he watched in mild curiosity as some other emotion he didn't recognize that made him want to cut Lucius' hands off. He'd never cared if any of his previous lovers were touched by other men, it was because of that that his lovers usually got annoyed and upset at him and went looking for affection that had nothing to do with sex somewhere else. He watched as Malfoy pulled her in for a kiss, fighting the urge to take out his wand and hex the bastard he noticed out of the corner of his eye a figure who seemed to be hurrying towards them, scarlet robes flowing behind her in her rush, he stared as Mrs. McGonagall stopped a few feet away from the couple before saying something that caused Lucius to release Jade. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Malfoy left that he felt himself relax his grip on his broom and hurried down the hill towards the castle after Jade. Reaching the double doors and into the entrance of the castle he ran to catch up with Jade who had just reached the staircase, grabbing her wrist he pulled her gently from the first step and turned her to face him.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Flinching at the harsh question, looking up at her he noticed that she was a lot paler than normal and that even though her topaz colored eyes were looking directly into his eyes it was almost like she wasn't even seeing him. "Well?" he asked both impatiently and worriedly as she continued to stare at him. He opened his mouth to ask again when whatever she had been thinking about disappeared from her gaze and she stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked questioningly before shaking her head and using her other hand patted him on the shoulder. "Oh right, I'm not ignoring you Sirius, I'm merely going back to how things were before you started bothering me." her voice still held a distracted quality to its usual melodious tone. Twisting her wrist from his grasp, she smiled at him and was about to turn away before something caught her eye behind him.

"What are you doing with him?" Closing his eyes at the sound of his younger brothers haughty and angry tone, he turned slightly to stare sadly and a little suspiciously at his younger brother and Rabastan Lestrange, who stood behind him. Placing an annoyed hand on his forehead he moved so that he was standing in front of her protectively, which only resulted in her pushing him aside roughly, almost making him fall over at the hard push.

"Nothing, just explaining how things work, besides he was just leaving weren't you Black?" Snorting at her bored tone, he shook his head and leaned against the banister and just stared at the two Slytherin's, who looked at each other before each shrugging their shoulders and turned to look at Jade, effectively ignoring him.

"My brother wanted me to give this to you. He said you'd appreciate it more than anyone else he knows, whatever that's supposed to mean." Rabastan pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it over to Jade who looked at the parchment for a moment before understanding seemed to cross her features which caused her to smile softly down at the parchment, making her look more delicate and fragile all the more due to the shadows under her eyes.

"I understand, you will tell him that I said thank you?" she asked as she looked up to stare at Rabastan, the smile gone and in its place was a blank expression. Rabastan nodded as her attention turned to Regulus who had stepped closer to her and shooting Sirius a glare, he purposely touched her arm.

"My father wanted me to invite you over during the Christmas holiday since he figured Lucius would be too busy to spend time with you. Of course, it's only if you want to." Rolling his eyes at his brothers invitation, that he was sure had several strings attached to it, he looked over at her and felt relief slide through him since she didn't look to keen on the idea.

"Please tell your father that I will have to decline his invitation. I plan on staying here during the holidays like I usually do." Turning his head to the side he smiled at her gentle rebuff and silently thanked the Potters for having decided to take a trip to Australia for the holidays. It was their 20th anniversary and since Mrs. Potter wasn't fond of the cold winters, Mr. Potter had decided to take her to Australia for a few weeks for some relaxation from the war that seemed to be brewing lately. It was also their way of trying to find the silver lining in all the deaths and disappearances that were happening a lot more these days. "Besides Regulus, you know your mother doesn't like me much so it'd sort of be awkward staying in the same house. Anyways, I have two essays to write for Professor McGonagall so I'll see you guys later...and don't forget to ask Evelyn to the Halloween dance." Turning back he noticed his younger brother slightly blush at her last words, but nod his head in agreement. Smiling at both of them she turned around and headed up the stairs. It wasn't until she disappeared that Rabastan spoke.

"Speaking of your Evelyn Regulus, she's going to be mad if you're late for Slughorn's party. Let's leave this blood traitor to himself." Glaring at Rabastan he was about to pull his wand out when they both shot him an angry glare, before turning away and started walking towards the dungeons. "You think Jade would say yes if I ask her to the dance? She's the only one who I think would look good on my arm." Rabastan's words seemed to echo around Sirius as they turned the corner just as he was about to pull his wand out and hex the bastard.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sirius Black?" he asked himself as he shook his head and started walking up the steps to the Gryffindor common room. Pushing the jealousy and disappointment aside he decided to go and find his current lover Rachel to forget the unusual emotions he was feeling. After all, there was no way in hell that he could possibly be having feelings for a girl he hardly even knew.


	7. Chapter 8 & 9

**October 4, 1977**

"There is something going on Rodolphus, and I'm not sure that when I find the answer I'm going to like it. The Dark Lord must have a reason for having me get close to Jade Shardae and I'm sure it's not because of her pureblood." Sighing in frustration Lucius turned away from the window to look at his best friend since they were toddlers, the two of them knew the other more than they knew themselves. "She's different Rodolphus, you know this. She's...better than Narcissa and Bellatrix, she just seems to glow with some sort of inner power." At the sound of his wife's name Lucius watched as his friend frowned causing his usually handsome face to become dark.

"Speaking of my dear wife, did you know that she has started to screw the Dark Lord? However, refuses me her husband from her bed." His rumbling bass voice turned deeper as he stood up from the couch he had been sitting in to pick up a light blue vase that held white roses Lucius' mother had placed on the coffee table days before, and threw it against the wall. Shattering the vase into hundred of shards and the roses to lay on the fragments along with the water that could clearly be seen against the white carpet since it had turned a greenish color from holding the roses. "I know that she didn't marry me because she loved me but I'm getting sick of her games. The least she could do since she's screwing almost everyone else is find time to screw her husband." he growled low under his breath, before turning back to Lucius, who could see the strain of his unhappiness over the last year.

"Anyways, I can understand your concern about Jade, but your father isn't going to let you throw away your social standing in the Dark Lords circle by disobeying him and actually develop feelings for her." Sneering in frustration at their situation he walked over to the mahogany cabinets, opening it he pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. "But like you said the other day, she practically glows with power, which means that the Dark Lord isn't going to give her to you when she can give him a powerful heir." Opening the bottle he took a large swig of firewhiskey as Lucius felt anger and a bit of disappointment and the strain of guilt at the betrayal she would feel if she passed all the Dark Lords test. He hadn't expected to like the young woman his father and Dark Lord had ordered him to get close to. At first he'd just been curious to know what would cause the Dark Lord to turn his gaze away from Bellatrix and towards a seventeen year old girl, who though had a long and pure bloodline, didn't seem that interesting. Walking over to Rodolphus he handed the bottle of firewhiskey over to him who took it and took a long swallow of the burning liquid before pulling it away and glancing at the door.

"Fuck, what I'm about to tell you right now Lucius you can't tell another soul...otherwise you'll be signing me to death." Looking intently at Rodolphus, Lucius watched as he started to rub his free hand along his leg nervously before handing the bottle back to Lucius and walked over to the door. He stared in interest as Rodolphus spelled the door and then the room so that it would alert them when someone was coming and keep their words from being overheard by anyone. "I overheard this from Baldric Welsh a couple of nights ago when he was talking to my father. You know how my father likes to keep records of all the purebloods to ensure that either me or Rabastan don't marry into a family that has a hint of muggle blood in their line? Anyways, he'd wanted the entire history on the Shardae line. Apparently those rumors about the Shardae women having gifts, that aren't seen anymore in the purebloods, have always been passed down to each daughter, is true...or at least Baldric thinks so." Walking over to the couch he sat down and placed the bottle of firewhiskey down on the coffee table. If what Rodolphus said was true than that meant any daughter Jade gave birth too would have a rare gift, in turn making her a powerful chess piece. Which meant that if any single male wizard were to find out that truth than it'd turn into a bloody war to the finish to possess Jade.

"So that explains why he's so intent on testing her, which also means he knows what to look for." he said absently and the dark part inside him, wondered what would happen if he accidently got her pregnant. Neither his father or the Dark Lord said anything about sleeping with her, they had just ordered him to get close to her and if getting close meant that he couldn't deny sleeping with her.

"No...Lucius I know that look. It's the look that you get when you're thinking of a loophole. If you get her pregnant the Dark Lord will kill you and the child she carried. He would not care if it was a boy or a girl only that it would stop him from getting an heir of his blood." Rodolphus told him as he walked over to Lucius, sat down beside him and grabbed the firewhiskey and took another long swallow. "Besides you don't know what to look for other than the few rumors about her mother." Grimacing, Lucius couldn't help but nod about the rumors that he'd heard from his parents when the Dark Lord had started to investigate the Shardae line. His mother had been interested in the reason as to why the wife of such a high ranking Ministry Official would commit suicide. While his father had been more interested into why Crispin Shardae disappeared for the last eleven years, leaving his only daughter with his unreliable sister. In his opinion Crispin Shardae running away almost seemed like he was covering something up.

"Don't worry Rodolphus I won't do anything that will get me killed besides..."Stopping mid-sentence both men grew quiet as the sounds of bells ringing rang throughout the room, telling them that someone was approaching them. Pulling his wand out of his suit jacket he dispersed the spells from the room and standing up he walked over to the window so that his back was to the door, he heard Rodolphus settle on the couch most likely trying to look as relaxed as possible.

"There you boys are, always disappearing into secluded rooms and planning who knows what. Dinner is ready and a letter arrived from Jade but He has taken it." Turning around to look at his mother, he saw that she had taken special care in her appearance today. Her mid-length blonde hair was braided into a French knot, she wore a simple long sleeved silk shirt and a pink pencil skirt. She looked to be in her thirties even though she was in her late fifties. His parents were also the only couple out of all his friends parents who actually loved each other. However, like Bellatrix she had an obsession with trying to look and act perfectly whenever the Dark Lord was around. Glancing at Rodolphus he watched as a look of anger crossed his friends face before it smoothed out. Rodolphus was the first to stand up and walk over to his mother, he gave her one of his charming smiles as he offered his arm.

"I'll escort you to the dining room Mrs. Malfoy since your son here seems to be in one of his moods." Rodolphus told her as she took his arm and together they walked out of the room together. Taking a deep calming breath, he followed after them, while silencing his mind of all thoughts of Jade and the information he'd learned. Walking into the dining room he noticed the Dark Lord was seated at the head of table all of his attention was focused on a letter in his hand. He frowned when he noticed that the only chair left opened was next to Narcissa, but he wiped it off his face as he walked over and sat down next to her. Sitting up straight he slid his gaze over to the Dark Lord and noticed that his once brown eyes and turned into a maroon color that reminded him of flowing blood. Glancing away he noticed Narcissa eyeing him with a gleam in her eyes that he knew was going to lead to trouble later.

"Interesting, very interesting wouldn't you say Baldric?" Wincing a bit at the Dark Lords sibilant voice as he spoke Lucius looked at Rodolphus to see him staring at Bellatrix who was watching the Dark Lord like she wanted to eat him. He knew that despite Rodolphus protest he was somewhat in love with his wife. Turning back to the Dark Lord he nearly jumped when Baldric seemed to appear out of nowhere, even though he knew in his mind that the man had been in the shadows behind the Dark Lord's chair the entire time.

"Was there something special about the pin My Lord gave to Mr. Lucius?" Asked Baldric in his calm voice as he read the letter over the Dark Lords shoulder. Looking around the table he noticed that everyone's eyes were focused on Baldric's lean form. Even though the man didn't look like anyone special, it always annoyed Lucius that he was able to command everyone's attention when he appeared.

"Yesss, that pin was rumored to belong to Vincent Blackburn." his voice echoed around the room as he placed the letter down on the table . Arching his eyebrow in question, Lucius remembered that Vincent Blackburn had murdered seventeen muggle women and three witches before he'd been caught and imprisoned in Azkaban several years ago. "He supposedly burned the pin into each woman's body before killing them. But what I am curious about is why she seems interested in the pin." He spoke casually almost as if he was talking about the weather outside and not a seventeen year old girl. The Dark Lord turned his head until his maroon colored eyes were focused on Lucius.

"You didn't mention anything to her about the pin, did you Lucius?" he asked him casually, as Lucius finally noticed that Nagini was nowhere to be found. The snake was always with the Dark Lord, there had never been a time he had seen the Dark Lord without Nagini. Shaking his head at the Dark Lords question he watched as a small smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward. "Did she touch it?" Nodding his head, all of them watched as the Dark Lord leaned back in the chair a look of triumphant on his face as he turned to look at Baldric.

"Her Grandmother Ember Anne Shardae was rumored to be able to touch any object or person and know all the history or emotions that came from them. Her daughters Dawn Lana Shardae was said to have inherited her mother's gift at being able to know the history of any object, was killed at the age of 21. Jade's mother Annemarie Maeve Shardae was also rumored to have possessed the sight, it is also believed because of her gift she committed suicide at the age of 34." Filing away the information Lucius was no longer surprised at the extensive research Baldric had done on Jade's family line.

"Sssso, the only question now is which of those three powers does she possesses?" Voldermort pondered out loud while Lucius also wondered because if he could figure it out before Baldric, he'd be able to please the Dark Lord. Stopping himself from smirking he glanced at Bellatrix to see that she did not look happy at the Dork Lords interest in Jade.

...

Darkness was the first thing Jade noticed as snapped herself awake from the nightmare she had been having. Breathing heavily, she threw the blankets off of her since she felt like she had run for miles nonstop and was drenched in sweat. Grabbing her wand from underneath her pillow. "Lumos Maxima." she whispered underneath her breath as she got up from the bed, knelt down and checked to see if anything was underneath her bed. Seeing nothing but a pile of books and parchments, she stood up and quietly walked out of dormitory and carefully closed the door since she didn't want to wake anyone up. Looking at the grandfather clock that was placed in the middle of the common room she saw that it was one thirty in the morning. Grimacing she rubbed her left leg as she walked down the steps, for some reason it really hurt. She spotted a familiar hunched figure over a table near the fireplace. Curious she pulled her sleeves further down arms as she walked over to the table and sat down next to the fifteen year old.

"Have another nightmare?" he asked as she laid her head onto the table to stare at him as he read his transfiguration book, before writing something down on an empty piece of parchment.

"Must be getting predictable." she muttered as she stared at the fifteen year old who sat beside her. He was a complete mystery to her since he was the first person in her House who had attempted to become her friend. When she'd asked him why, he'd told her that he didn't want her last year at Hogwarts to be by herself. For a fifteen year old Alex was like an old man, he didn't like to do Qudditch like the other boys his age, he never made fun of any one from other Houses and he always attempted to make sure that she felt a little less lonely. Of course since Severus was spending less time with her and more on his studies of the Dark Arts, Lucius' trying and somewhat failing to connect with her and pushing Sirius away. It sort of seemed pointless in allowing a boy to take care of her but the thing about Alex was you just had to let him otherwise he would turn into on overbearing mother. Smiling at the picture of him dressed as a girl, she sat up since laying down on her arms was starting to hurt a bit.

"Same dream?" he asked as he closed the book and turned his hazel eyes towards her to show that she had his full attention.

"I can't seem stop dreaming about that stupid snake." she mumbled angrily. "I hate snakes and I think that's why my sub-conscious is being mean to me and making me dream about a snake suffocating me to death." Leaning back down onto the table she pushed her hair out of her face, she could almost remember the feeling of that large black spotted snake wrapping it's cold body around her and squeezing her tighter and tighter around her. Or the snake would appear out of nowhere in the dream and sink it's large fangs into her throat killing her faster. Shuddering, she placed her hand onto her neck and breathed a sigh of relief that there were no puncture marks. Even though she knew it was nothing but a dream it always felt so real.

"You know I'm taking Divination and the snake in your dream could represent something. For instance that ring on your finger, you never seem to take it off and I know it's not because you like it. There are times when I see you using magic to try and take it off. The snake could represent the person who gave that to you." Staring at him Jade felt that for a minute there he actually made sense. Glancing down at the plain ring on her index finger, she thought about the snake being Lucius but then shook her head.

"I don't think..." stopping mid-sentence Jade spun around as something seemed to slither underneath the opening to the common room. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the opening but didn't see anything anymore. "Weird. Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't study to hard Alex. After all you do need to sleep sometimes." Patting his shoulder, she stood up and headed towards the girls bathroom. Wincing again as she climbed the stairs that lead to the bathroom she walked in and was glad to see that there was no one inside. Closing the door she locked the door and using her wand lit one of torches that hung on the wall. Walking towards the general direction of the bathtub she placed her wand on the floor and used wand less magic to turn the facet on. Stripping she climbed into the tub and sighed at the feel of the warm water against her legs. Taking a deep breath she submerged herself underneath the water she swam around in the overly large tub, it wasn't until she climbed out of the tub and walked to the mirror that she stopped in her tracks.

"No, no it was only a dream." Jade told her reflection as she stared into the mirror, the entire right side of her body was covered with black and blue bruises, which explained why it had hurt every time she had gone up and down the stairs and why her arm felt like it was as weak as a kitten. Conjuring cloths she flicked her left hand towards the unlit torches and with a snap of her fingers conjured the flames to light them. "It's nothing to worry about it could have...umm." Trying to find an excuse for why she would be covered in bruises, Jade nearly jumped out of her skin as somebody banged on the door. Sliding her long-sleeved shirt down to cover her arms she made the shorts stretch and become sweatpants.

"Hey, who the hell locked the door?" Glaring at the door Jade debated on opening it but figured if the person outside kept banging on the door instead of using a spell to open it, than the sixth year boys in their dormitory were going to wake up and make her life a little harder. Snapping her fingers she watched as the door unlocked and in walked Rachel White, where Lily Evans was considered Gryffindor's Princess, Rachel White was considered to be Ravenclaw's Queen. She was 5'6" with ice blue eyes that reminded her of her Aunt Crystal's, she was slim with long lean legs that she enjoyed showing off and mid-length dark brown hair that was always styled to perfection.

"Oh, it's only you Jade?" her voice came out high pitched as she walked into the bathroom and went straight towards the mirror where she attempted to fix her disheveled brown curls and rumbled cloths. "I can now understand why Amelia dated Sirius Black, he has such a gifted tongue." Rachel giggled before turning to look at her and smirked. "Not that you'd have a chance to find out, and even if you did I'm sure it'd only be because you're the only girl in our year he hasn't slept with." Gritting her teeth, Jade wished she could shove Rachel's pretty face into the mirror but pushed the thought aside. It wasn't like it would solve anything besides if she showed that her words bothered her she would start up her taunting again.

"I'm not sure I'd want to sleep with him. I mean like you said he's slept with almost everyone in our year...who knows what kind disease he could have given you." Smirking as well she nearly burst out laughing when Rachel glared at her, walking out of the bathroom she was glad to see that the common room was empty, which meant Alex had gone to bed. It made sneaking out a lot easier since no one was in the common room. Slipping through the opening she headed down towards the dungeons...

**October 6, 1977**

"Ah, there you are Miss Shardae so nice of you to join us. Since most of your classmates have already paired up why don't you go over to Mr. Black." Staring at Professor Slughorn, she sent him a dark look when he turned his back to her. She had been planning on sitting in the back next to Severus but it looked like he had just been waiting for her so he could pounce and have her sit next to the one person she had planned on avoiding for the remainder of the school year. Looking over to Sirius she could tell by the smirk on his handsome face that he was happy with the arrangement. Sighing in disgust she walked over to him, placed her bag down on the floor next to their table and stared down into the bubbling potion.

"What are we doing?" She asked as she sat down on the stool, shooting a quick glance behind her she saw Severus look over at her and shrug. He'd been paired off with Alecto Carrow, she was the one Slytherin that Jade wanted away from Severus. It was no secret that Alecto had her eye on Severus and had been trying to get him to agree to go out with her.

"We're supposed to make a potion called living death." He told her in a low voice that caused goose bumps to rise on her arms, it had sounded so weird that it had creeped her out at his attempt to sound funny. Ignoring him, she bent down grabbed her potions book out of her bag and quickly opened it to the potion instructions. . "So how'd you get that bruise on your wrist?" Snapping her gaze over at him she wiped all emotion from her face to not only give anything away but because she was actually surprised he was interested.

"Like I said yesterday I fell." She told him slightly annoyed when she heard Alecto laugh loudly at something Severus must have said.

"I'm not stupid so why not tell me what happened?" he whispered as Professor Slughorn made his way over to them, grabbing the ladle she placed it inside the cauldron and started stirring as he attempted to cut some sort of moving plant seeds. Professor Slughorn walked past them without a comment and headed towards the front of the classroom.

"There's nothing to tell just leave it alone, I'm fine." She growled in frustration as she slammed her wrist against the edge of the cauldron. Hissing in annoyance, she dropped the ladle to rub her wrist to ease the pain as Sirius started pouring some yellow liquid into the cauldron, causing some nauseous yellow smoke and awful stench to fill the room. Covering her nose she stood up and took a couple of step backs away from the table. "What on earth did you do to the potion Sirius?" she snapped at him as she waved her hand to disperse the smoke and hopefully the smell. To make matters worse she saw Alecto place a hand on Severus shoulder and whisper something into his ear that caused him to smirk.

"What are you talking about this isn't just my fault." he told her as he stood up to lean over the cauldron before looking at the potion's book that was still laying on the table. Moving back to the table angrily she ignored the sound of Alecto's low pitch giggle and turned her attention back to Sirius. "You stirred it too many times." he accused her, his silver eyes flashing in anger as he moved closer to her and placed his lips against her ear. "Speaking of which what did you say to Snape yesterday?" he whispered, which for some reason started to make her laugh.

"None of your business Black." she whispered back before purposely reaching past him to grab the knife, she stared directly into his eyes as their bodies touched just as she grabbed the knife handle. Pulling back she was about to turn back to the cauldron when he grabbed her wrist to stare at her.

"We're friends now remember? And friends are supposed to tell each other all sorts of secrets." Their faces were inches apart and as she stared into his eyes she could see that his silver gaze had darkened causing her to slightly shiver at the heat in his eyes.

"When did I ever agree to be your friend Sirius?" she asked him keeping her voice low so that anybody walking past couldn't hear what she was saying, which wouldn't have mattered anyways when a loud explosion ripped through the chatter of the other students causing everyone to jump and become quite. Taking a few steps away from Sirius she looked around the classroom to see a pudgy Gryffindor standing next to a very annoyed Remus Lupin, both were covered in some sort of brown liquid. Remus slapped the guys' shoulders before leaning down and angrily whispered something in his ear as Professor Slughorn appeared before them, looking very red in the face.

"Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin, I am very disappointed in the two of you." Glancing up so that Professor Slughorn was looking at the entire class he made a shooing motion with his hands. "All of you go, except for the two of you. You'll be spending the rest of this class period cleaning up this mess." he snapped as he headed towards his desk and sat down. Reaching for her book, she threw it back into her bag and turned away from Sirius but froze when she caught sight of Severus carrying Alecto's bag for her. Digging her nails into the palm of her hands she walked out of the classroom feeling as if this whole day had just gone from bad to worse.

"You don't have to agree, I'm telling you that we're friends." came Sirius's voice behind her, rolling her eyes at the stupid conversation that was taking place she stopped and spun around, almost causing Sirius to run into her.

"Sirius Black you are the most annoying male in the history of men. You may look good but other than that you're just a wannabe playboy who believes women are nothing more than playthings to fulfill your lust. Not interested." She growled in both irritation at having to witness Severus with Alecto and amusement as Sirius's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Flicking her gaze behind Sirius she caught Severus gaze, smirking she stepped closer to Sirius until their bodies were touching. "Besides you're dating someone at the moment and you want to get to know me? Not even if you were the last man on earth." With each word she spoke she moved her body closer to his until it looked like she was going to give him a hug, all the while her gaze stared directly into Severus's golden brown eyes.

...

Sirius felt his entire body shiver at the touch of Jades breath against his lips and that he could practically feel her entire body against his. Closing his mouth his gaze followed her movements in hunger as she stepped away from him, her long hair slid along his cheek. Flashing topaz eyes met his and he nearly growled when he saw the heat disappear when she looked at him. They were still the cold topaz eyes that stared at everyone in disinterest; they weren't even the molten gold he had seen a few times when she had been watching something or someone. Her face held the same bored mask and now that he thought about it, he had never really seen any other emotion except for irritation and anger whenever she looked at him.

"I'm not dating anyone." he told her and it wasn't entirely a lie, Rachel and him weren't dating they were just friends with benefits. Although he didn't really consider the girl to be a friend, more like an annoyance when they weren't in bed. He watched as her full lips twitched but stilled as she tilted her head to the side and a look of interest filled her gaze as she looked past him. He was about to turn around to see what she was staring at but her arms reached out and touched his waist.

"So you would just consider Rachel a fuck buddy?" She asked in her normal tone of voice as one of her hands came up to his neck and started stroking making it hard to focus.

"Yes." he told her simply which caused her lips to slide into a smile causing him to blink in surprise, since she looked stunning.

"WHAT?!" came a shriek from behind him. He felt Jade lay her head on his shoulder as he turned his head around and cringed in annoyance rather than fear when he caught sight of Rachel standing in front of a crowd that had seemed to gather around them. Her brown hair was styled perfectly around her face as she narrowed her light blue eyes on Jade and curled her blood red finger nails into fists.

"Hmm...I told you Rachel, you were never really different from the other girls he 'dated'" Shock reverberated through his mind as he realized she had played him. Turning his head to look at her he stared as she untangled herself from him, only her right hand came up to stroke his cheek before lightly slapping him. "He isn't the type to settle down, especially with someone like you" Her voice came out so cold that he was almost surprised that the entire hallway didn't turn to ice as she stared at Rachel with clear contempt in her gaze before turning around and headed down the opposite hall.


	8. Chapter 10

**October 25, 1977**

"So...Jade about the Halloween Ball. I was wondering if you'd go with me?...Just as friends I mean." Looking up from the book she'd been reading Jade stared into the hazel eyes of Alex, who she had decided to forgive a week before for ratting her out to Professor Flitwick. He looked down at his shoes, she was surprised that he was acting like a fifteen year old as he blushed under her gaze.

"I already promised Rabastan I'd go with him." smiling at his dejected look she tilted her head to the side. "...but I don't see why I can't have two partner's." His eyes shot up to hers and he smiled in relief as his gaze quickly shot to a girl who seemed to have stood up angrily and headed in the direction of the fifth-year girls dormitory.

"You're dress robes are white right?" she asked causing him to turn his attention back to her, he nodded his head, closing her book she stood up and at the question in his eyes she told him, "I'm going to tell Rabastan that you're my other partner." With that she walked out of the common room and down towards the dungeons. Stopping in front of the stone wall that lead to the common room she debated on standing there and waiting for him or Regulus to come out but decided to just enter, it was about time the Slytherin's learned that they weren't as smart as they thought they were. "Nobility." she told the wall and watched as the wall moved revealing the passage that lead to the common room. Rolling her eyes at the easy password she walked inside the dank passage and stopped just inside the common room, she spotted Severus sitting with the Carrow siblings, keeping her jealousy in check she saw that Regulus were sitting at a table across from where Severus was with Rabastan, Evelyn and her sister Aurora. They had books surrounding them, most likely studying for a test in one of their classes, walking over she ignored the gasps, glares and hostility that was shot her way until she reached their table and sat down.

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked Aurora, her dark brown eyes narrowed as she glared at her when Jade just stared at her while Rabastan and Regulus shook their heads and smirked.

"Really? You'd think you Slytherin's with all your cleverness would be able to come up with harder passwords." She told the girl in boredom before flicking her gaze over to Rabastan. "You're dress robes are black right?" At her question, Rabastan arched a slim eyebrow at her in curiosity but nodded his head before asking

"You came all the way down here to ask that?" Smirking she shook her head and leaned back into the chair and crossed her legs making the black skirt she was wearing bunch up so that she was showing a bit of thigh.

"Came to tell you that I've accepted Alex's offer to take me to the dance, which means you have to be nice to my housemate otherwise you can go with Aurora here." At the last part she watched as Aurora gave Rabastan a hopeful look but frowned when he shook his head.

"I'll be nice, at a price." Shooting her a sly grin, Jade wasn't surprised at his Slytherin tactics, smoothing her skirt out she looked up to find his gaze following her hands.

"And that would be?" she asked putting as much boredom in her voice as her gaze flicked to the side to see Severus shooting her a glare as Alecto ran her hand along his arm to get his attention. Looking back to Rabastan she could see his mind working as she stared into his dark brown gaze.

"A kiss." Arching her eyebrow in amusement she turned to look at Regulus who shook his head.

"And what about Lucius Rabastan, if he finds out you asked her to kiss you he'll cut a certain part of your anatomy off." Regulus told him as he laughed at Rabastan's glare at being reminded that she was engaged to Lucius.

"Alright." Everyone at the table seemed to freeze at her answer as she stood up and walking around the table to stand in front of Rabastan.

"You aren't serious Jade?" asked Regulus as he shook his head no longer amused but she merely smiled as she leaned down, her hands rested on both arm rests as she brought her face closer to Rabastan, who looked like he was about to stop breathing as her lips were about to touch his. Instead she leaned away and kissed him on the cheek, pulling back and standing up straight she shot Rabastan a smile as she walked behind his chair, her hand running along his shoulders.

"You never mentioned where you wanted me to kiss you." She told the gaping Slytherin, waving to Regulus she headed back towards the entrance of the dungeons not bothering to turn around to see if Severus was watching her, she could feel his gaze on her back.

"If I didn't know she was in Ravenclaw I'd swear she was a Slytherin." she heard Evelyn tell Regulus just as she reached the entrance, smiling in amusement at the compliment, that she was sure Evelyn most likely hadn't wanted to admit. She stepped out of the Slytherin common room and headed up towards the Great Hall for lunch. Rubbing her wrist, where the bruise had been weeks earlier, she reached the Great Hall and stopped when she caught sight of Sirius and his gang. She had been avoiding him as if he had the plague the last couple of weeks since she had embarrassed him in front of everyone, she kind of regretted doing that but on the other hand it had been worth it since she had gotten back at Rachel. Spinning around on her heels she decided to skip lunch and head back up to her common room, when she spotted a figure out of the corner of her eye. Recognizing that angry stride, she smiled and decided to play a game of cat and mouse. Heading away from the Great Hall she headed up the stairs.

...

Looking up from the table Sirius saw Jade standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, he felt anger rise at the sight of her and lust followed on its heels. He knew it was probably because he had never had a girl reject him, but either way he was starting to enjoy the challenge she was representing. He stared at her long lean legs that weren't hidden from his gaze, since she wore a short black skirt, he couldn't tell what kind of shirt she was wearing only that it was black and that it had lace ties at the back of it, she wore black heels and her hair was styled into little ringlets that fell down her back in waves.

"Earth to Sirius." blinking he turned to look at James who had turned his head to see what he was looking at but Jade was gone. "What prank do you think we should leave around for when we go to Hogesmeade in two weeks?" asked James, scratching his head Sirius debated for a minute before smiling evilly

"Why don't we leave a specific prank for a certain person?" he asked causing Remus to shake his head in disapproval, and James to smile in approval. When James had caught Snape trying to talk to Lily two weeks ago, he knew his mate had to control the urge to hex the slimy bastard since Lily had been there but since Lily wasn't there to listen to them, it seemed like a great idea.

"Remember that one we threw out?" Asked James, as Sirius thought about it for a minute he smiled and nodded his head. The reason they had thrown it out was because it caused the person who walked into it to slightly harm them, but if they spelled it right it would only go off when Snape walked through it. At Remus' questioning gaze both of them shrugged, not bothering to explain which prank they were talking about since he would most likely take it down.

"Well now that we have that figured out, who did you say you were going with to the Halloween Ball." Grimacing at the reminder of the stupid dance he was no longer looking forward too, he sighed.

"Susan Bones, she seemed like the safest choice." muttered Sirius as he remembered why he had been careful in choosing who to take to the dance. Rachel had gotten her claws into most of Sirius's prior choices and insured they all said no, shaking his head in defeat he placed his head on the table.

"Guess who I heard was taking Jade?" Shooting up straight, Sirius turned on the bench to look at Remus who had placed his book down to stare at him with his knowing smirk. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer, but he motioned with his hand for Remus to continue. "Rabastan Lestrange." Closing his eyes in anger and disgust, he wondered why on earth she would want to go with a Slytherin let alone Lestrange. Everyone in school knew he was going to follow his brothers footsteps and become a Death Eater.

"I'm going to play some Qudditch anyone else coming?" he snapped, causing Peter to squeak in surprise, only James stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall. He had just made it out of the castle when a feminine body ran straight into him, causing him to trip, it was only luck that he had been able to twist both of them in time to allow her to land on top of him instead of vice versa.

"Fuck," he immediately recognized the musical husky voice next to his ear, causing his hands to tighten on her waist. As she used her hands to push her upper body up off his chest, he watched as her eyes widened before hiding the surprise. "Well Sirius we should really stop meeting like this." Smirking, as she continued to straddle him, he pushed her hips lower until she was just where he had been fantasizing about for weeks, except with both of them without clothes.

"I'm not so sure, I kind of like this." he told her, smiling as she rolled her eyes at him, he was about to run a hand along her thigh when it felt as if her skin was burning his hands. Releasing her he narrowed his eyes as she held out her hand to James who immediately helped her up, while he shook his hands to ease the burning sensation. Standing up, he blinked in annoyance when he noticed that she had disappeared, looking to James he watched as he shrugged. "Damn it" he growled in frustration.


	9. Chapter 11

**October 31, 1977**

Looking in the mirror Jade couldn't help but admit to herself that she looked stunning in the black dress she had chosen to wear for tonight. She had chosen to wait until all the other girls had left before she got dressed for the dance. She'd been surprised to see most of them had chosen dresses that were brightly colored or spelled with some sort of designs that moved around on their dresses. She had even seen a few dress up in muggle costumes, such as Rachel who had worn a leather black cat suit that had wanted Jade to gouge her eyes out to erase what she had seen. Even a few men had chosen not to wear dress robes but to dress up as doctors, the founding fathers, there was even one she had seen dressed up as a pirate but he had been an eleven year old so it hadn't mattered much. Smoothing out the wrinkles she pulled her spelled blonde curls over to her left shoulder, the dress was low-cut but not enough to make it indecent unlike some of the other girls dresses. It was made of a fabric that was soft to the touch and whenever she moved it flowed around her, always insuring that she showed a little thigh thanks to the slit on the side. Placing three silver rings on each of her hands that helped to show off her slim fingers, she had also added three different colored earrings to each of her ears, which she had gotten pierced just a few days ago. Except for her left ear, which she had also pierced the top part of her ear with an emerald stud. She choose not to wear a necklace or bracelet, walking over to her bed she sat down and put on her black three inch strappy sandals. Taking one last look in the mirror she made it disappear before walking out of the girls dormitory and down the stairs into the common room where Alex was waiting. His brown hair was spiked and with a little silver and white at the tips. He looked dashing in his pure white dress robes, that fit him well. Taking his pro-offered arm they walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

"Why did you choose to let Rabastan take you? I thought you would have picked someone else." asked Alex as they reached the third floor landing and were walking down the second floor stairs.

"And which person would I have picked?" she asked in mild curiosity, he shrugged and looked like he wasn't about to answer before stopping and turning to stand in front of her.

"Severus Snape, I thought you'd go with him, considering the two of you are always sneaking away together." Feeling her lips freeze in place, she narrowed her gaze on the fifteen year old before stepping forward until they were inches apart.

"Never, mention Severus Snape again. In fact, stay out of my personal life Alex otherwise I'm going to get really mad and this friendship will come apart faster than you can blink." He nodded his head and stepping back she took his arm and was only able to take a step forward, when she felt emotions that weren't hers cloud her mind. Anger, shame, mild regret followed by curiosity, pulling her arm out of Alex's she breathed deeply when the emotions disappeared making her feel alone.

"Something the matter Jade?" asked Alex quietly, she shook her head and started to head down the stairs with Alex following behind her. Reaching the first floor banister she caught sight of Rabastan, he wore his black dress robes that looked like they were a second skin, his hair was also spiked but instead of white, he had green at the tips of his hair. His brown eyes widened at the sight of her making her feel amazing for a second, which disappeared when she touched his hand. Lust, amusement, and an emotion she wasn't familiar with rolled into her mind, keeping the smile in place she motioned for Alex to follow them into the Great Hall. Which had been decorated for the dance, the tables had been removed from the room and there were plenty of Halloween decorations throughout the room. At first she had been enjoying herself as she danced with Alex and Rabastan, keeping the peace between the two young men, since Rabastan's idea of nice involved being sarcastic and teasing the fifteen year old. She was careful not touch either of them on the skin but occasionally she would brush up against someone and their feelings would invade her mind subtly until she could feel their emotions mixing with hers. The worse was when she ran into Sirius Black and James Potter's lackey, there was so much anger and fear mixed into him but what was worse was that with his emotions there were brief flashes of people she couldn't quite make out before they were gone and she was standing beside the refreshment table by herself. Picking up a cup filled with pumpkin juice, she drank the entire cup before heading back to the table.

"Do you have to be such a git Rabastan?" Asked Alex as the teenager shot daggers at the older boy who just smiled and turned his attention over to Regulus who was laughing in amusement.

"Rabastan is always a git but you get used to it." Regulus told Alex as Evelyn wrapped her arm with his, she wore a bright green strapless dress that showed off her figure. She also wore a golden chain that resembled a snake with what Jade assumed were rubies for eyes. There were times when she thought the necklace moved to encircle Evelyn's neck in a tighter grip but it must have been her imagination because it didn't seem to affect Evelyn at all. Sitting down beside her two dates she ran a hand through her blonde curls as she gazed around the room noticing Lily Evans had chosen a blood red dress that matched her fiery red hair and brought out her bright green eyes. The dress was beautiful and as her gaze slid past her and towards the very back of the room she spotted Severus his gaze focused on Lily as she laughed at something James said.

"Is there a reason you are calling him names Alex?" she asked, "...even if it is true." smiling at the two of them, she crossed her legs, smoothing her hands over her legs, she stared down at her black colored nails.

"You look really beautiful Jade." Interrupted Regulus as he flashed his pearly white teeth at her in his arrogant smile, where she was sure Aurora would have taken the compliment as a slight to her since she was prone to jealously. Evelyn didn't even bother to glare daggers at Jade instead she only smiled in amusement at her boyfriends compliment.

"Thank you Regulus." Turning her attention back to the rest of the room, she reached up and touched one of her earrings as her gaze again strayed to Severus who was still watching Lily. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up leaving the confused glances of her party behind her and headed over to the one man, who both annoyed her in a good and bad way but he was the only guy she knew who would irritate Severus.

...

Running his eyes over his old flame he couldn't help admit that even as he stared at her the joy and excitement he used to feel whenever he looked at her was gone. In fact, he was able to admit that even though she looked stunning in her red dress, to him she couldn't hold a candle to Jade. Flicking his gaze over to the table he had last seen her he froze when he noticed that she wasn't sitting next to Rabastan or her follower. Straightening against the wall he looked over the many heads of his classmates, and spotted her spelled light blonde hair across the room. Her black dress hugged her figure showing her lean waist, while one of her sleeves hung off one of her shoulders which the person she was talking too reached over and placed it back on her shoulder. Much to his annoyance she didn't remove his hand instead she allowed the hand to stay for a moment before she slapped it off. When she moved slightly to allow a few people to move past them he narrowed his eyes when he noticed her companion was the arrogant, pompous, Sirius Black.

"Severus, there you are. Come dance with me." Grimacing in annoyance as Alecto grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, he tried to keep his gaze on Jade but when Alecto jerked his face towards hers, he was forced to look into her brown eyed gaze. By the time he looked back to where he had last seen her, she was gone and much to his horror so was Sirius Black. Pulling out of Alecto's grip, he pushed past multiple classmates until he walked out of the Great Hall to see that she was nowhere in sight.

'Wait, why do you care if she was talking to Sirius Black...this could be good.' he thought as he ran a hand through his hair and fixed his suit coat. Walking out of the castle he headed down towards the lake, he had barely reached the edge of the lake when he spotted Jades familiar figure staring at the dark water. Glancing around to see if Sirius Black was anywhere in sight he nearly jumped when she spoke,

"He isn't here Severus, I lost him somewhere in the Great Hall." Her voice was soft, she didn't look up at him when she spoke and her hair was once again black and hung down her shoulders. Her golden eyes flicked towards him, as she shot him an amused grin before turning back towards the dark water that moved in choppy waves. "Having a good time?" she asked in mild disinterest as he moved towards her.

"Not particularly." Taking his coat off he laid it across her bare shoulders, touching her cheek to gain her attention Severus noticed there were little flecks of silver in her topaz gaze. "Thought I'd come out for some fresh air." he lied. He figured she'd narrow her eyes like she was prone to doing whenever he lied but all she did was stare at him before stepping back from him so that he was no longer touching her. Curling his fingers into a fist to keep the feeling of her warmth against his skin for a little longer, he brought his arm down to his side so she wouldn't notice the weak gesture.

"What about you? Why are you out here?" he asked curious since she was so close to the edge of the lake, when he knew that she didn't like going anywhere near the water. Walking towards her, he stood beside her and looked down at the water that was pitch black since it was dark with no sign of the moon or the stars tonight. He couldn't see anything interesting that would have her so fixated on the water, that she didn't bother to answer him. 'She never ignores me. In fact she always answers my questions.' he thought slightly worried but feeling more annoyed then anything.

"Jade" he snapped, causing her to flinch and turn to stare at him her eyes wide. He almost regretted his harsh tone almost considering it seemed that it had gotten her attention.

"I'm sorry Severus...I'm just tired." she murmured, rubbing her face with her hand before she moved towards him and laid her head against his shoulder causing him to wrap his hands around her small waist. Even though he always hesitated touching her first, he couldn't help tightening his grip around her so that her body was pushed up against his, he hadn't liked the image of her with Black and he knew that it was going to continue to bother him until he got her all to himself.

"Then why don't we go find a quiet place." he whispered next to ear, moving his hand higher but much to his disappointment she pulled out of his grasp and stared up at him. Looking at her closely he noticed that she still looked tired even with the light make up she had on, he was about to take his words back but she slipped past him and headed towards the castle. He was going to follow her, he had only moved a couple of steps after her when she stopped to turn and look at him.

"Another time Severus, I'm not up to playing tonight even with your talented hands." Her voice made his skin prickle with desire, it was the low, husky sound she made when she was holding back. However, it made him question as to why she was holding back, 'she only does that when she wants to put distance between her and whoever was bothering her', growling low in his throat he narrowed his eyes at her retreating back.


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter but when it comes to this sort of ...attempt of writing it takes me twice as long since I need a little help putting it down on paper and need some references. This is a MATURE chapter so if you don't want to read any of the sex scenes just read the first two paragraphs to find out who it was and how it happened. I have the other chapter written so it won't take me as long to post them. :) *None of this belongs to me other than the main character everything else belongs to J.K Rowling* **

**November 1, 1977**

Rubbing her hand against her pounding head, Jade pushed the pillow that had been laying on top of her off, groaning she pushed herself into a sitting position but froze when she felt something heavy on the other side of her. 'I didn't, did I?' Closing her eyes to ease the tension in her shoulders she turned her head to the side and nearly groaned again when she opened them, this time from her own stupidity. Laying beside her with only the sheets around his waist slept the one and only Sirius Black, looking delectable, which caused her to shake her head to dismiss the thought but that just caused her head to pound even harder.

'What did I do?' Thinking back to last night, she remembered leaving Severus who had made her into a thrumming mass of nerves, but she had attempted, much to her annoyance and displeasure, to keep her hormones in check and walked away from him. Because she had felt it, in his emotions that he hadn't liked wanting her and the only reason he had wanted to touch her had been because he was jealous of the person who was laying beside her now. She remembered going back into the Great Hall and returning to Rabastan, Alex had wandered off with the girl she had seen in the common room, who had gotten angry when he had asked her to this stupid party. Rabastan had given her a flask filled with something that had tasted delicious, it had burned her throat going down and made her feel light headed after awhile. After that, Rabastan had left too, when she didn't know only that it was nearing midnight and many people had been going back to their dorms some alone and others not so alone. Turned on, half drunk and angry because of Severus she had run into Sirius going back to her House. Jade still didn't know where Sirius had come from only that he had thrown her against the wall and kissed her until she couldn't remember that sleeping with him would have been a bad idea. All thoughts had fled and her lust filled brain and body had taken over, of course having two sets of emotions bombarding her with images of her and Sirius in bed had lead them to the bed.

Looking around the room she was surprised that it wasn't the Gryffindor dormitories, instead the room contained only one bed and nothing else, except for their cloths that were thrown across the floor. Throwing the sheet off of her she was about to climb off of the bed but paused when she felt a hand start to stroke down her back and towards her stomach, lust that wasn't hers filled her mind, but it did spark her own when his hand headed lower.

"Going somewhere." whispered Sirius against her ear, she hadn't even felt him move, she had been more interested in his hand that had slipped away from her thigh and had started to stroke his fingers against her clit.

"Sirius..."taking a deep breath to tell him to stop instead she almost purred when he shoved two fingers inside her, causing her head to fall against his chest, her nails digging into the mattress as he moved his fingers slowly, too slowly for her taste. She had barley opened her mouth to complain when he placed his lips on hers, at first when he licked her lips for permission she had been going to refuse until his fingers picked up the pace actually causing her to purr. Spreading her thighs to allow his fingers better access she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to duel with hers. Arching her hips into his fingers, she pulled away from his lips, her eyes snapping open as she realized who she was kissing.

"No," Pushing his hand away and untangling herself from his grasp she climbed off of the bed, trying to get some space between them to ease her lust filled mind and body. 'WHY NOT?' screamed her mind as she tried to ease her guilty conscience. 'Because I'm engaged to Lucius,' the logical part of her mind told her. 'You can cheat on him with Severus but not Sirius?' Forgetting that she was naked she ran her hands angrily through her hair. 'I sort of have feelings for Severus, while I have none for Sirius.' Her conscience and mind argued back and forth but froze when a low moan came from Sirius. Flicking her gaze over to him she could see his grey eyes were focused on her breasts, quickly covering herself with her hands she narrowed her gaze at him. He merely gave her an amused chuckle as he let his gaze rove over her body in what looked like appreciation.

"Why not? I promise I won't make this into something it's not." He told her causing her conscience and mind to stop warring for a moment, making her not notice him standing up and walk towards her until he was within close proximity. "It'll be our little secret." he whispered, his lips brushed against hers, it was such a simple touch but it brought a pleasure that she had yet to encounter. Severus didn't like to kiss, he believed it was too much of an intimacy, it wasn't that he didn't kiss her occasionally but it held no passion, not like this. His tongue brushed against her lips probing, easing her mind into forgetting why she wanted to say no but why she should say yes. As he kissed her she could taste a subtle hint of honey tease her senses as he slipped past to stroke his tongue against her. It made her wonder if all men subtly tasted different, Severus when they did kiss tasted of cinnamon. She felt her hands flatten against his bare chest, he felt hot to the touch as she pushed her hands upward until they were easing around his neck allowing her to run her hands through the heavy strands of his hair before gripping it tightly. A low, moan escaped her throat, before she could stop it and keep it hidden.

Arching closer to him, his arm eased around her side as his lips and tongue tasted and teased her with hunger, it wasn't until his hand flattened against her stomach and eased it gently up her torso to curve beneath the swollen mound of her breast that she realized how sensitive her body felt. The kiss intensified, growing both in heat and pleasure as the pad of his thumb stroked over the tight, hard bud of her nipple.

Jerking her head back, she tried to breath, to remember why it was a bad idea to sleep with him, but he didn't give her mind enough time to come up with even one reason. Sirius had taken the opportunity to lower his head to her breast, to swipe his tongue over the now painfully sensitive bud.

"Sirius. Again." Surprised at her own boldness at wanting to feel his tongue against her nipple again, she nearly jumped when he did as she asked. This time slow, easy, his tongue rubbed against her nerve-laden flesh as the muscles in her stomach tightened and her clit began to throb. She arched against his mouth, allowing the press of his thigh to insert itself between her thighs, which caused her to clench her teeth at the pressure.

"Yess," she hissed underneath her breath as she looked down, his grey eyes stared up at her, glittering with sexual heat as his lips parted and covered the small bud. A shudder rippled through her body causing her grip on his hair to tighten, holding him to her as he swiped over the tip and he began to suck.

"Yes, suck me. Suck me harder." The plea that escaped her mouth momentarily surprised her, but not enough to pull her mind out of the lust filled vortex that she didn't want to lose if she was honest. The feel of his tongue stroking over her nipple with quick little licks brought sharp flares of sensation. His thigh pressed harder against the swollen flesh of her pussy, the hard muscle clenching, the tiny flex against her clit spiking the pleasure rushing through her. A groan rasped in his chest, as his hand started to stroke from the curve of her breast to her nip. Sucking her nipple deeper, harder, causing lightening to explode through each of her nerve endings, his fingers caressed her hip all the way down to her thigh. At just that slight touch she could feel an unending crash and a surge of pleasure so intense it made mind completely shut down and want more.

"Don't stop." Jerking in his arms as his head lifted, she could see that his expression was so sexually tight now that a rush of something akin to satisfaction flit through her to know that she was the one making him hard.

"Sirius." She moaned his name as she could feel his hand stroke to her thigh, his fingertips were somewhat rough, calloused and heated, caressing over her sensitive flesh as his hand drew close to her wet folds. She could feel the slick wetness beginning to spread to her thighs, if he didn't touch her soon to ease the ache, Jade wasn't sure if she would be able to let him live.

"Don't worry I'm not going to stop, we're just getting started." His voice had deepened, grown husky with lust, it had her trembling with arousal as the stroke of his fingertips against her thigh had her hips shifting forward, desperate for his touch to go lower.

"Sirius." she growled as his fingers eased back. Within the same second of her plea his head lowered, slight rasp on his tongue rapping against her other nipple, making her realize how neglected it had been, as he turned them so her back was towards the bed easing them towards it. His lips worked over hers as his fingers returned to her thigh, petting, stroking, his fingertips rubbed against her flesh as though he could tell that her juices were rushing from her pussy, easing to her thigh, eager for him to touch her.

Her body no longer felt like it belonged to her, as though it had been overtaken, possessed, even her senses felt like they were controlled by the slightest touch of his body against hers. His lips moved to her neck, sensual, destructive little flicks of his tongue, his fingertips moved steadily closer to the slick, hot essence of her juices. Weakening at the submissive arousal that that continued to grow inside her, there were so many sensations going through her mind and body that she was having a hard time figuring out what was hers and what was his. His teeth raked against the side of her neck, drawing a startled cry of pleasure from her and drawing her mind away from its train of thought. One hand stroked her back, trailed along her spine, then moved to the back of her thigh, mere inches from the clenched rise of her ass. The hand at her thigh moved steadily closer to its ultimate goal, as the heated moisture seemed to move lower.

"Si-rius," she gasped as her own body betrayed her further. Her hips jerked forward, the hollow ache clenching the muscles of her sex as her clit throbbed in eager anticipation of his touch. The ache centered between her thighs was becoming tortured, her clit was so swollen the ache was painful, the need for touch dragging muted, needy whimpers from her lips that she knew would have her flushing in shame once their rendezvous or whatever it was that they were doing was over.

"It feel good?" His tongue licked over her nipple again before he sucked it quickly into his mouth, the immediate, hard suction and firm rasp of his tongue across the nerve-laden bundle causing her nails to bite into his shoulders as she jerked against him. The pleasure was destroying her, with Severus it had been passionate between them but this, this was different..Where Severus' touch had been fast, almost rough in a certain way, Sirius' touch was slow and gentle but with a leashed quality to each caress that was apparent in the tension that was tightening his body, it was almost as if a measure of his restraint had escaped with each touch.

Closely clipped, blunt nails scoured a sensually heated trail along her thighs before moving back. What little hesitancy had been remaining was replaced by male hunger, and when his fingers met the thick, slick essence of the juices spreading along the folds of her pussy, Jade's knees hit the edge of the bed. His thumb raked around the swollen bud of her clit as his head lifted. Grey eyes narrowed on hers, his lips appeared to be swollen and his expression was tight with hunger.

"If you don't want to continue say no," he growled. Her lips almost seemed to tremble, even if she wanted to change her mind she couldn't, she never backed down. Besides she didn't have the strength.

"I don't want to say no." Even if it was a mistake, and she could feel like it was, it was in the warning that was burning in the back of her mind. His fingers slid through the saturated slit of her pussy, the roughened caress further exciting the sensitive endings that lay beneath the swollen folds as he went to his knees in front of her. She couldn't stand, it was as though his kneeling before, his hard hands gripping her hips and his lips brushing against her lower belly were too much, Jade felt the strength leave her legs. Following onto the bed, her fingers moving to his head, playing with the long, dark strands of his hair as his tongue ran over the swollen mounds of her breasts once again.

"Lie back." his head lifting, his hands gripping her hips to pull her to the edge of the bed, Sirius eased back slowly. "I just want to taste you." A punch of sensation, hard and vibrant hot slammed into her womb at the huskily spoken words. 'Just taste her?' easing back, the feeling of his lips stroking across her abdomen as his hands pressed against her inner thighs in a silent prompt to part them. Staring down her body, Jade watched the way his long hair framed his face, his grey eyes, molten silver as he parted the curl-soaked folds with his hands before his head lowered. Then, with a low, desperate moan, she watched as his head lowered and he delivered a firm, suckling kiss to the tortured, silky wet bud of her clitoris.

A sizzling, erotic firestorm seemed to whip through her, jerking her hips upward, her knees lifting to grip his hips as she arched, desperate to drive her pussy closer to the suckling heat of his mouth. Burying her hands in his hair as though she could hold him to her, force him to end the torturous pleasure raging through her.

"Like melted sugar," he spoke against the ultrasensitive, throbbing bundle of nerves he'd held captive. "I knew your pussy would taste this sweet, Jade." 'She tasted sweet?' Did she really care? Nothing else mattered but easing the burning need raging through her. His gaze lifted, the liquid-bright grey glittered in his tanned face. As she watched, her eyes locked with his, his head lowered once again and then Sirius got serious about the pleasure. Wicked, confident and experienced, his tongue raked in an erotic circular motion around her clit as one hand lifted, the thumb tucking between the soaked folds of flesh to find the entrance to her clenched vagina. He pressed against the fragile opening, rotated his thumb and his lips covered her clit.

Jade jerked, completely unbalanced by the sensation whipping through her and the tension building inside her. There was no way to stop it, no way to stop it if she wanted too, no way to catch her breath or her control. Her hips arched the need to get closer, for more, to find the end to the delicious pressure building behind her clit drove her. The hunger was like a fever raging inside her, she couldn't get enough of him. Enough of his touch, enough of the pressure barely pressing into her pussy, enough of his tongue flickering in tightening circles against her clit. The building, pulsating waves began to burn, like starting a fire in her stomach causing it to tighten, he womb clenching as her breath caught. The edge was so close, pulling her over, looming like a specter of ecstasy so that when she was finally pulled over it felt like she was falling.

...

Sirius felt like his body was on fire as he climbed on top of Jade so that he was underneath him, his every waking and sleeping moments had been about her for the last two months. The sensation of kissing her was unlike he had imagined, the feeling of her body pushed up against his. Kissing her roughly, the taste of her juices still in his mouth, the first time had been amazing but this, this was even better than that. Pulling away from her lips he trailed kisses over her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, and breasts. Her hands moved from his hair to grip his shoulders, before moving one hand back to his hair and started to kiss him, lips and tongue melded with hers, hard, hungry for more as her response urged him closer, making the kiss deeper. Using his thighs to part hers further, he moved one of his hands to cup her breast, as her wandering hand eased from his shoulders, down his chest and lower still until her fingers brushed against his erection. Licking at her lips, nibbling at them, he drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked at it causing her to arch closer, the bare flesh of her cunt jerking against the long, hot thickness of his erection as it lay against the soft flesh.

"Sirius..." She whispered against his lips, she seemed to purr in pleasure, her nails sliding back up his chest and onto his back where she raked her nails. "Enough teasing," she panted, twisting against his hold until he was poised at her entrance. One hard thrust buried the thick, steel hard erection into her body to the hilt, Sirius had to fight for breath, for control. She was tight around his cock, her muscles gripping him like a velvety fist. 'Control' he attempted to remind himself, but with the raging lust beating at him, demanding for a hard, fierce ride. With her tossing beneath him, her hips bucking, driving him harder into the soft flesh of her cunt grinding against him. Gritting his teeth, he eased back, wanting to scream himself at the incredible pleasure from the friction of her flesh against his. Jade squirmed beneath him, fighting for breath, her body damp with perspiration, her juices not only coating her thighs but his as well. He thrust inside the tight depths of her body, groaning on every stroke at the tight heat clasping him, driving him insane with the pleasure. None of the other girls he had ever slept with made him feel as if he was burning alive. As her moans got louder had her nails digging deeply into her skin he could tell she was getting close, so damned close and so was he. He could almost feel the white hot fingers of fire moving down his spine , so that he slammed inside her, deep, hard, he felt her body arch. Her topaz colored eyes widened as she stared at him dazed, wild hunger for a second before her orgasm hit. The feel of her clenching around him, making her so tight and hot he could do nothing but follow her over. He growled his pleasure as he felt himself release in orgasmic bliss.

"Get off me Black." Blinking in surprise at her abrupt tone, he pulled out of her, rolled off of her and watched as she quickly covered herself with the only remaining blanket on the bed. The fire and passion that had been electrifying to see when they had been staring at him, he watched as she stood up and again started picking up her cloths.

"Something the matter love." he asked in interest, watching her undress had been satisfying to watch, but watching her get dressed was a lot more worth wild. She ignored his comment and stepped into his dress and zipped it up, picking up her heels, she looked at him for a moment before walking towards him.

"Remember..love this is our little secret." leaning towards him she gave him a quick kiss and warning look. Usually he was the first one to get dressed and walked out, and now he sort of realized the anger and bewilderment that crossed through those girls faces. However, unlike those girls he now had a piece of information that Jade didn't want known to the school. Smiling at her retreating figure, 'Don't worry Jade, it'll be our secret." smirking at his false promise he started to get dressed as well.

...

'It wasn't supposed to happen.' her mind shouted at her for the twenty-fifth time that day as she stared down at her black nails, her mind was still screaming at her for succumbing to Sirius Black's charm. Although he had made her feel special for a while it had slowly disappeared through the day as she realized that she was no better than Rachel. She had ended up as another notch in his bedpost and the guilt for enjoying it and betraying Severus and Lucius beat at her troubled mind for the last two hours she had sat in her bed, while the other girls slept around her.

"Why?" she whispered to herself for the thousandth time but the reason eluded her, she wanted to go down to the Slytherin common room but her body refused to stand up and walk down to the comforting arms of Severus, instead she yelled internally about her stupidity before she finally remembered what had happened last night before the incident. Staring down at her hand she remembered the emotions that had come off of the people she had touched, it had always been skin to skin that the emotions had seemed to flow into her. Flicking her gaze to the girl who slept in the bed next to her, she remembered her name was April Jones, a muggleborn. Even though she didn't spend much time talking to her Housemates she knew that April was a sweet girl who sometimes tried to include her in whatever her and her friends were doing. Moving to the side of the bed she reached over until her fingertips brushed against April's hand. At first she felt nothing but after about a minute she started to feel a trickle of emotion that wasn't hers, at first she thought it was happiness until an image of a boy she didn't recognize seemed to fill her mind making her think of how content she would be if he only talked to her. Pulling her hand away quickly at the thought, she stared down in amazement and slight fear at the possibility of being able to read and feel people's emotions.

'What is going on with me?' She asked herself, as she climbed back onto her bed and attempted to forget that the whole thing had ever happened. If people learned what she could do, she'd be more of an outcast then she already was and as of right now she just wanted to float under the radar until she was done with Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 13

** A/N: This chapter is really short sorry about that since usually I would just combine it with another chapter, but the next one isn't done and is too long to add too already. I changed the rating for this story but I if you like the story and none of the graphic scenes I will always point it out if there is one. After all, you won't miss much. Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot and because of it, it's the first time I've kept a story going this long. :) **

**November 2, 1977**

"It is almost time." Tom Riddle now known as Lord Voldermort among his followers turned to his most loyal follower Baldric Welsh to see that he was no longer glancing at the many pieces of papers scattered along his desk but now was staring at him with an almost triumphant look in his eyes.

"The diaries and journals Miss Shardae gave us were extremely useful into figuring out when Jade Shardae's powers should start to manifest." Nodding his head in understanding he turned his attention back to the night sky that was littered with stars shining brightly.

"Have you found the signs for which power she has inherited?" he asked expectantly, for the last couple of years he had been searching for the perfect witch to bear him his heir and Jade Shardae was the perfect witch. A pureblood of long standing that held within its family line a hidden power that was passed down from generation to generation. Which meant that his heir was going to be powerful when he reached maturity, smirking her turned his attention back to Baldric who was watching him.

"Those who inherit the power of being able to tell a objects or persons history have a tendency to stop touching things. Those who inherit the Sight have trouble sleeping and have a tendency to lose their minds unless instructed on how to control it and there was something in the back of one of these journals that might interest you My Lord." Turning away from the window he walked towards the desk and looked down at the words that Baldric was pointing at in one of the old journals.

**February 28, 1806**

After finally having produced my daughter and only heir that has survived to maturity, I am worried that Esmeralda might have inherited more than her mother's gift. She has been experiencing sleepless nights and when she does sleep she experiences nightmares that seem to be able to harm not only her physical self but her emotional and mental self. When I told my wife of my fears, she immediately started to look for those who still have a hint of the Sight. Her search seems to go unfounded, the Sight was the first of the gifts to disappear from the bloodlines and the least likely to be found.

John Aldrich

**March 31,1807**

It's been a year since my daughters plight with her festering gifts and it seems as if my wife and I can finally relax, she has somehow been able to control the Sight which has also helped her control the others. Her mother believes that it is because the stories her grandfather used to tell her are true. That Merlin, her ancestor, conceived a child with one of the royal Seelie Fae before they disappeared from our world. I'm not sure if I believe her but if I didn't than it means I would have to disbelieve my own ancestors stories. I believe it is because our daughter is strong of mind and has been prepared for the occurrence of one these gifts. Apparently Esmeralda isn't the first to experience multiple gifts, but she is the first to survive it without help. Late last night I overheard Esmeralda tell her mother that she is worried about the future, that she is worried about some distant grandchild, I'm not sure what the future is to hold but Esmeralda has taken steps to ensure that whatever is going to happen goes the way she wants. As the gifts grow, Esmeralda become less like the little girl she had been and into a resourceful young woman, but her distrust of those outside of the family is worrisome. I am worried that she will attempt some half-thought out plan to get her way and what my talented daughter has yet to learn is that the future has a way of changing when you just glance away and she is weary and afraid of the Sight. Her preparations maybe of no use in the future.

John Aldrich

Rereading the last two paragraphs he felt his mind start to race with the possibilities of the young witch being more powerful than he anticipated. It would mean strengthening the wards around the special room he had prepared to keep her in once he had her, he didn't want any of his Death Eaters to know of her existence. Glancing at Baldric he wondered if he should get rid of him, he was the only one other than him who knew of Jade Shardae and her...special gifts that would be passed down to his heir. It would be best to get rid of Baldric but he decided to wait a little longer, he would need him when she got pregnant since Baldric's reclusive sister was a mediwitch and would only come to help him if her brother was there. Usually he would just track and drag the person he needed to him. However, it would take time and effort that he didn't have now that it was almost time for him to get what he wanted.


	12. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter luckily enough I finished it early this morning but was too tired to post it. It'll be awhile until the next chapter will be up since I just started with it but hopefully it won't be too long. I've been going off from the first attempt of this story and since most people hadn't liked it after this chapter I'm trying to write it differently like I have for the rest of this story with some slight changes.**

**November 6th, 1977**

"Come on Jade," whined Sirius as Jade placed her head down on her hands as almost the entire Great Hall seemed to quiet down when Sirius had pulled her down next to him at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that seemed a little tight on his muscular frame. "We're friends now so you have to come with us to Hogesmeade...and if you don't I'll just let the secret out of the bag." he whispered the last part against her ear causing her to again regret falling for his charms. Sighing, she closed her eyes and wished that she had never slept with the bastard if she'd known he was going to hang it over her head, after all it was such a Slytherin thing to do.

"Fine, I'll go with you to Hogesmeade, will you leave me alone now?" She snapped, while silently apologizing to Lucius for breaking her promise of never leaving Hogwarts grounds, but she couldn't let Severus learn that particular secret. Opening her eyes she noticed Regulus walking past her with a gleam in his eyes before he practically ran out of the Great Hall. 'What's he up to?" she thought nervously, but let the emotion go, she needed to remain calm and cool headed. At least until her gaze locked with Severus' to see a hurt look in his brown eyes that caused a huge amount of guilt to appear before the emotion disappeared from his eyes. Banging her head lightly on the table at the stupidity of actually agreeing to Sirius' request in the Great Hall, instead of just getting up and leaving.

"You okay Jade?" came Lily's soft spoken voice which caused her to look up to see Lily and James had appeared while her mind had been thinking of the consequences of her stupid decisions lately. Lily had her fiery red hair pulled up, giving her face a soft look, rubbing her hands roughly on her legs she nodded her head as a cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"She's coming with us to Hogesmeade and did you get it set up James?" Sirius told them as he took a large bite of his pancakes while James had started to grab sausages and eggs to place on his plate.

"Yup, shame we won't be here to see it go off." laughed James, who immediately became silent when Lily glared at him.

"What did the two of you do?" snarled Lily as she looked back and forth between the two men who each looked nervously at the other.

"Don't worry Lily it won't hurt anybody." said James as he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek causing the glare to soften a bit.

"Fine, but if it does hurt anybody I will turn you in." she muttered before grabbing a piece of toast, causing her to miss James and Sirius's twin smirks.

"Come find me when you guys are ready to leave, I have to go do something." She told Sirius, climbing off the bench she stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. Running a hand over the identical heart pendent that was the same as the one she had given to Apollo, she wondered how he was doing. She hadn't seen him in over two months, glancing behind her she caught sight of the familiar figure of Severus, quickly walking into an empty class room she nervously wrung her hands. She heard more then saw Severus close the class room door behind him as he walked inside and turned to stare at her.

"You've been hanging out with Sirius Black quite a bit lately." he told her as she sat down on one of the desks, it wasn't until she noticed that he was acting as nervously as she was that she climbed off the desk and bracing herself she placed both of her hands against his face. Instead of feelings, pictures started to form in her mind, it wasn't until she saw a familiar girl climb out of Severus's bed that she pulled her hands away from him as if she'd been burned.

"You slept with Alecto." She hadn't meant to blurt it out, but she had any way's and from the surprise and guilt that flashed through his eyes she noticed the one emotion that stayed in those liquid brown eyes was anger.

"And you slept with Black. Did you know he couldn't wait to tell me about it?" Flinching at his angry tone, she narrowed her eyes.

"Let me guess your reply was to sleep with Alecto? How very predictable." she snarled back at him, pushing him angrily she watched as he smirked at her, his eyes stared at her coldly.

"It was to prove my point. I don't need you." he told her causing her mind to blank, before the dark part of herself she kept locked up made its self known. Straightening out her spine, she felt herself shut off her emotions, it was a defense mechanism that she had adopted when her mother had killed herself and her father had left her.

"Fine, I don't need you either." Walking past him she opened the door to the class room and stalked out and headed towards the grounds. She had only gone halfway towards the gates of Hogwarts when she looked up at the bright blue sky, closing her eyes at the feel of the autumn wind breath against her face, she sighed as it seemed to help ease the cold pit of uneasiness in her stomach. Opening her eyes, she watched in disinterest as one dark cloud blocked out of the sun, watching the cloud she remembered that it wasn't supposed to rain today since there had been nothing on the radio about it.

"Thought us witches and wizards were supposed to be more accurate than muggles in all things" she mumbled as she remembered all the bad things her late grandparents had told her about muggles. Almost every pureblood family was fanatic about keeping their lines pure and talking about muggles in a negative light. Even her mother had screamed at her when she'd been five for sneaking out of the house and having played with a muggle boy two years older than her. After that incident her mother had placed several spells around the house and yard to keep her from wandering away from home.

'Don't Go.' Swinging around to look up the hill that led to the castle she was Sirius, Remus, James and Lily standing there. Sirius motioned with his hands for her to stay put. Glancing past them she looked around the open area to see nothing there, turning to look in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, she wondered what could have broken through her mind.

"Hey Jade, let's go." Turning her attention back towards the group of Gryffindor's that had reached her.

"Looking for something?" Asked Lily when she started to walk along with them towards the gates, she noticed that James and Lily were holding hands, it was the first time she had seen the two of them show physical affection outside of their common room. The second thing she noticed was that Peter Pettigrew was standing behind Remus, she didn't know what it was about the young man but she didn't like him.

"Not really, I just like the view." she told her, and flinched when Sirius grabbed her by her arm and pulled her beside him so that he could put his arm over her shoulders. "What do you think you are doing?" she growled underneath her breath, grabbing his wrist she ducked underneath his arm so that she was beside Remus. Pushing Sirius away from her, she linked arms with Remus who shook his head in amusement but didn't move away.

"I would barely consider us friends Sirius Black so try not to push it." she told him in slight annoyance.

"Told you she liked me better." Remus told Sirius who glared at her, which she returned and he was lucky that all she was doing was glaring. When she really wanted to hex him on the spot.

"Aren't they adorable James?" laughed Lily causing Jade to look at the other girl with a critical eye, after all the only thing she knew of Lily Evans was that she was considered to be Gryffindor's Gold Girl and had been the teacher's favorite student since they'd been first years. She was well liked by all the students in different houses except for Slytherin's, except she was liked by at least one Slytherin, shaking her head to dispel that thought.

"Sort of reminds me of us." Narrowing her eyes at the amused James, she noticed that though he looked amused his eyes belied that emotion.

"Ugh never in a hundred years will become like you, James." mumbled Sirius as Hogesmeade came into sight. "Come on, let's head to Honeydukes, I'm craving something sweet." He winked at her at the same time he reached over to pull on her hand but she pulled away from his and touch and unhooked her arm with Remus.

"No thanks, I have to pick something up at J. Pippins Potions, I'll meet up with you guys later." She watched as Sirius stopped mid-stride to stare at her, while his friends nodded their heads and continued on walking.

"You want me to go with you? he asked, he'd placed his hands in his pockets and just stood there. If she was feeling forgiving she'd let him come with her, but she wasn't feeling forgiving.

"No, but don't worry Black I'll come back. Just to make sure you don't tell anyone our secret." She told him and watched as the grin that had started to form on his lips disappear. Walking past him, she'd only gone two steps when she was pulled against a familiar chest.

"If you don't I will hunt you down." His warm breath against her neck felt warm in the cold afternoon. Before she could hit him, he removed his hands from her waist and headed in the direction his friends had headed, she watched him disappear among the other students that had also come to Hogesmeade. Tilting her head to the side, Jade wondered when her taste in men and gone in the direction of Sirius Black, when he was threatening her. Shaking her head in defeat, she crossed the street and headed towards J. Pippins Potions that was further away from the other shops. Usually Jade would have just made the Dreamless Sleep Potion herself but she didn't have the ingredients and since Severus didn't want anything to do with her and she with him it'd be easier to just buy it. She was halfway there when she stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end at the feeling of being watched. However, the only people out walking around were a couple of Hufflepuff students and a couple of her Ravenclaw housemates were huddled up in groups and laughing about one thing or another.

"Must not have slept enough if I'm imaging things." Jade whispered to herself, rubbing her head tiredly, she wondered if the nightmares were finally starting to take their toll on her waking mind. Shaking off the unease Jade hurried into J. Pippins Potions and saw that Mr. Finch who'd ran the store in Hogesmeade since before she was born, wasn't at the counter. Slowly walking around the musty room, she spotted the purple Dreamless Sleep Potion near the counter, walking towards it she picked up a vial.

'Should I really try to run from these nightmares?' Rubbing a thumb against the vial she finally decided to get it, since the vivid dream weeks ago that had bruised her entire body still made her worried that something like that could happen again. While the dreams since then hadn't been as bad, they had been disturbing in the sense that she had a feeling that she was being stalked.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jade jumped at the sound of the quiet voice that came in front of her and looked up to see that the man behind the counter wasn't Mr. Finch. Looking him over she noticed that he could be considered handsome if his dark brown eyes weren't so cold, his light brown hair was short and slicked back. In fact, the only color he wore was brown from his dress shirt down to the khaki pants, looking into his eyes for some reason made her nervous.

"Just these please." Picking up three more vials, she slid the Dreamless Sleep Potion over to him as a cold pit of fear seemed to settle in her stomach.

"Having trouble sleeping?" he asked his voice still low and quiet, sort of like he was trying not to frighten her, instead it made her more nervous.

"...Something like that." Clearing her throat Jade was glad that she'd kept her voice normal, placing her hands into her jacket her fingers brushed against her wand but before she could get a good grip she froze when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I wouldn't try anything." said a voice from behind her, closing her eyes in fear, she turned around to see three figures dressed in black robes wearing green and white masks. The feeling of déjà vu made her look at each figure's eyes, to see that she knew who these people were. It took only a few minutes to figure out why it felt so familiar. 'Oh God' she thought. Turning her gaze to the smallest figure located in the middle, she recognized those angry brown eyes.

"Bellatrix," She watched as the figure placed her wand next to the mask which vanished to reveal Bellatrix's hooded gaze and grin that was all teeth. Turning her gaze to the right she couldn't recognize the dark grey eyes but if it was actually like her dream it would be, "Cynric." The tall figure removed his mask next to see that his eyes weren't actually grey but were a hazel color, he also had a chubby face the belied his muscular frame. Flicking her gaze to the left she felt her heart give a frantic flutter of fear as the temperature seemed to lower, when Bellatrix's grin faded into a frown. "Abraxas," this time her voice came out strained, when the mask on Lucius's father disappeared to reveal his white-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well I think that answers your questions Baldric." spoke Cynric, his voice came out high pitched, which sounded weird coming from a guy who looked to be six feet. He was looking behind her, turning side ways to keep all four people in her view she noticed that the man named Baldric was looking her over with a calculating gaze that made all the bells in her head ring with alarm.

"Not really, it just answers one." He looked down at the vials before walking around the counter to stand in front of her, his long fingers reached out to grab her chin and force her closer so that Jade had to stare into his brown eyes. "I thought she would follow after her great-grandmother, it seems disappointing that she might just have inherited one gift." Six days of wearing long sleeved cloths, of making sure she never brushed up against somebody and touch bare skin. Six days of avoiding the reality that she was different and here was someone she didn't want touching her. Screams that weren't hers echoed through her head, flashes of green lights and dead faces. She lasted two minutes before she started to struggle in his grasp.

"Don't touch me." He slowly let her go with a suspicious gleam in his gaze, it seemed that he looked relieved when she'd pulled away. Backing up slowly out of his reach and towards the door, she stopped just as her hand touched the wooden frame at the sight of red eyes behind Baldric.

"Well Baldric?" The hissing voice came from the shadows in front of her, just the sound of it sent shivers of dread through her mind and her stomach to feel queasy. Trying to keep her mind from falling apart from fight or flight mode, her grip on her wand tightened just when she noticed a low hissing noise and something that sounded like a body sliding across the floor behind her. 'Don't look down, Don't look down.' Turning her head Jade looked down.

"Ahhhhh," The scream escaped her lips before she could stop it, backing away from the door and snake quickly, she bumped into the counter and covered her mouth to keep another scream from slipping through her lips.

"You don't like Nagini? asked the cloaked figure, when her gaze remained locked with the blind gaze of the python that had curled it's large body into a tight coil in front of the door.

"Not really," she answered with a slight squeak to her voice, while her body tensed she knew how this would end her gaze locked with Bellatrix's hooded gaze.

"Crucio," Screeched Bellatrix, her wand aimed right at her so the flash of red light hit Jade squarely in her chest and within seconds her body felt like it was being ripped to pieces, but the pain didn't stop there it seemed to go on forever as Jade screamed in agony, when she hit the floor adding to the pain. It seemed like hours before the pain eased a little, while her arms and legs remained tense, she could hear a scuffle going on around her when a high heeled foot appeared in her vision and started to crush her throat.

"If she's damaged Bellatrix, it will be your life. Abraxas take Bellatrix away, I'll deal with her later." The weight on her throat disappeared to be replaced by cool hands touching her overheated skin, new memories that weren't hers appeared before her mind's eye.

"Will she be alright milord?" Baldrics voice seemed to come from far away as a strange child with black hair, dark brown eyes that were almost black stared back at her. He wore strange cloths that seemed to make his small frame look frail and a grey snake with a series of reddish blotches that were ringed in black slithered up his arm, turning over to get away from the probing hands it caused her to cough up something warm and tasted like salt, it hurt her already sore throat.

"Shit, this isn't good. Cynric what are you doing?" His voice seemed closer than it had earlier but luckily further away from her as muffled voices came from outside. Fingers brushed against her lips and moved her head so that she was staring into maroon colored eyes, against a pale face. Her gaze fell on his hand that had blood on his thumb and forefinger.

"People are coming milord, should we leave her?" Breathing seemed to grow harder with each attempt to stop from coughing.

"Leave her Baldric, Cynric. Healing her isn't within our ability and I need her healthy. Did you see who is coming?" his voice came out annoyed as he stood up and headed towards the back of the store, his black cloak seemed to float around him. Baldric and Cynric followed after him,

"I didn't get a good look." Jade watched as all three men seemed to disappear into the darkness as she struggled to move to her side. She'd barely moved when her gaze seemed to focus in and out but she somehow found herself on her side and breathing seemed to become a little easier but the air seemed to burn her throat going in and out.

"Jade,! What's taking you so long?" the voices seemed to come from outside the building, focusing her gaze on the door she used a silent spell to unlock the door and pull it open a crack. The inch of sunlight that seemed to make its way through the crack seemed to fade in and out, tingeing her vision with shadows just when darkness enclosed on her.

...

"What do you think is taking her so long?" asked Sirius, looking at the small potions store, he wondered what the place had to keep Jade there for close to an hour.

"Is it just me or does this place seem quieter than usual?" Smirking at Remus' cautious behavior, he pushed the slightly cracked door open and stared down in horror at the sight before him.

"Shit! Jade!" Running over to her still form, he noticed her lips were stained with blood. Her skin was wan and cold to the touch. "Can you do anything to help her Remus?" Pulling his wand out of pocket, he stood up and started to make sure they were alone, while Remus took his place beside Jade. Walking around he could tell that they were alone, he couldn't smell or see anyone else. "Remus?" walking back towards the two of them he could just make out Remus' harsh curses as he ran his wand over her tense form.

"I don't know how to heal this Sirius and even if I could it'd be dangerous at best. It's dark magic and there's damage to her throat." muttered Remus his gaze darkened to a molten grey, when they both noticed that her shirt was stained with blood.

"Pick her up and let's get out of here. Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix her up." whispered Sirius as he helped Remus gently take her in his arms and yet it still caused her to whimper. "You go first." Helping Remus stand up he pushed him out of the door and out into a bright sunny day despite the grey clouds scattered throughout the sky. They quickly started walking in the direction of the castle, both of them didn't notice the two sets of eyes watching them from just inside the Hog's Head entrance.

"What do you think happened Sirius? You don't suppose..." Sirius didn't need Remus to finish his sentence to know what he meant, but it made no sense, Jade was a pureblood not a muggleborn. If Death Eaters attacked a pureblood it meant that something had gone horribly wrong or that the Ministry was wrong about the Death Eater's prerogative. "She's in a lot of pain no matter how careful I am not to jolt her she just grows tenser." They were halfway to Hogwarts, running a little faster so that he was beside Remus he could see that the muscles in Jade's neck were tight, even though she hung limply in Remus' arms. Silence returned between them when they reached the Hogwarts gates and they were able to see the castle, almost to help. Looking back to Jade he could see that the entire front of her black jacket seemed to soaked with blood.

"Hurry Remus!" Climbing up the steps he pushed open the doors and ushered Remus inside, he immediately headed towards the infirmary.

"I'm going to get Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall." He shouted after him and headed in the opposite direction.

...

"Do you think it was wise in letting them take her?" Looking up from the fireplace Lucius turned to see Rodolphus staring at him, his dark brown gaze seemed concerned but right now he didn't care. He had been too late to stop whatever had been the Dark Lords plan and apparently too late to keep Jade from getting hurt.

"We're not healers Rodolphus and it would be hard to trust someone to keep it a secret that we had her." He growled out before throwing the glass of firewhiskey in his hand and watched as the fire flared to life. It had taken all of his control not to grab her from the hands of those two young men. Men who were the same age as Jade, who could spend twenty-four seven with her and accidently get her pregnant. Snarling in frustration and anger, he jerked up from the chair to see Rodolphus was leaning against the window. He didn't like the thought of someone else getting her pregnant, especially since he needed a powerful heir.

"Find out who they were." He told Rodolphus and watched as he merely arched a bushy eyebrow at him before nodding his head.

"I know you're more worried about the possibility of her producing another's child, but I'm more worried about our Desert Flower Lucius. She looked seriously injured." Focusing his eyes on his friend he finally noticed what he'd missed while Jade was around, Rodolphus was fond of the girl. He knew that he should be angry with Rodolphus but he wasn't, it was a good thing it meant that he would ensure nothing would happen to her if Lucius couldn't help her.

"Did you get back before my father and Bellatrix?" Lucius asked changing the conversation away from Jade and towards him.

"I was able to pretend I'd been in the dungeon when they arrived a little earlier than I did. Apparently Bellatrix was the one who cursed Jade, you know how much she hates her for 'stealing' her baby sister's future husband." Rubbing his hand across his eyes in exasperation at both Bellatrix's and Narcissa, he wondered what their parents had done wrong in raising them that the two of them were delusional. "Due to her interference she's going to be punished...hopefully." Smiling at Rodolphus weak attempt at to sound gleeful at the prospect of Bellatrix getting her just deserts. Lucius had known that at one time Rodolphus and Bellatrix had been in love at one time but during the last two years that love, at least for Rodolphus, had turned into hatred.

"If she damaged Jade permanently I doubt the Dark Lord will let her live." Watching Rodolphus out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight bitterness cross his face, which was then replaced by glee.

"Hopefully," Rodolphus said as he headed for the door, most likely to head back home and take his anger out on Bellatrix. Standing up as well he silently dispelled the flames in the fireplace. It was about time he headed back to the Manor before his father grew suspicious of his whereabouts and he didn't need him finding out about this place. Especially since he needed to make his move on Jade before the Dark Lord or someone else got their hands on her.

...

"MADAM POMFREY, I need your help!" Looking up from the book he'd been reading Severus spotted Remus Lupin, carrying a limp form that looked suspiciously like Jade. Putting the book down, he got off the bed he'd been waiting in for the last twenty minutes, and hurriedly headed towards them. As he got closer he recognized the plain silver ring on her index finger and her outfit the last time he'd seen her,

"What the hell did you do to her Lupin!" Forgetting that he was angry with her he helped Lupin place Jade on a bed close to the doors despite his left arm being broken from a prank he was sure Potter and Black had placed.

"I didn't do anything, Sirius and I found her like this. Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Growled Lupin as he frantically looked around the infirmary to see that there was no one else besides him.

"I don't know. I've been here for twenty minutes and I haven't seen her." Pulling his wand out of his robes with his uninjured hand, he walked to the opposite side of the bed, placing Jade in-between him and Lupin. Turning his attention to Jade, he could see her skin looked pallid against the white of the sheets. Noticing a wet section on her jacket he used his wand to quickly unzip the jacket and jerked it open, both him and Lupin stilled at the sight of her white t-shirt was stained with blood.

"SHIT!" shouted Lupin, a feral growl escaped his throat causing Severus to look over at him nervously. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened last year, one glimpse of Lupin's werewolf form was all he needed to see and since tomorrow was a full moon. It was more than possible for Remus to lose control.

"Keep it together Lupin, and help me." Motioning with his hand for Remus to tear the shirt, since he couldn't. He turned his attention to her throat that was starting to bruise a dark purple. At the sound of ripping fabric he turned his attention to her chest to stare speechlessly at the sight before him. Her abdomen was covered with massive dark purple bruises but what was causing all the bleeding was large deep cut that started just above her heart and he wasn't sure where it ended since her bra covered most of the wound.

"This is Dark Magic Snape, you think you help her? Dumbledore should be here soon, we should wait for him." Glancing up at the nervous werewolf, he pointed to the cut that reminded him of a knife wound, it had started to bleed harder now that it wasn't blocked by her shirt.

"If you hadn't noticed Lupin she's bleeding profusely. She'd bleed out before the headmaster even got here." Snapped Severus, raising his wand over the wound, chanting the spell underneath his breath he'd been reading and practicing the last couple of months. He heard Lupin walk around the bed to stand beside him, as his wand cast a golden glow over the injury.

"She's in here, Professor Dumbledore." The sound of Sirius Black's voice carried before their footsteps sounded on the stone floor, just as the wound seemed to stop bleeding and stitch itself closed.

...

Rushing into the Hospital Wing with Headmaster Dumbledore close behind him, he paused at the sight of Snape standing over her with his wand glowing a bright yellowish-gold color. Remus was standing beside him with a look of relief that was clearly evident on his face.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin move away please." came Dumbledore's low voice from behind him as he brushed past him and over to the bed that held Jade. The three of them watched as Dumbledore ran his wand over Jade quickly before speaking again. "Now according to you Mr. Black, you and Mr. Lupin found her like this in J. Pippin Potions correct?" Snape moved his hand out of the way, stepping closer to Remus and the bed, he could see that someone had ripped her shirt apart to reveal an angry red scar over her chest that was surrounded by dark and light purple bruising everywhere along her abdomen.

"That's correct Professor Dumbledore. She'd been gone for an hour and since she was taking so long Remus and I went to see if she'd already left or if she'd just gotten distracted." Watching in interest when Dumbledore's wand started to glow black, he could tell that the color caused Dumbledore to frown. "It was extremely quiet, the blinds were closed but when we approached the door it was cracked open. When we walked in she was laying on the floor, I checked the store and nobody else was there." Turning his gaze to Jade he watched as her eyes seemed to flutter, while her head whipped to the side like someone had slapped her. Immediately a bruise appeared on her cheek, just as the bruise appeared a slight cut appeared on her bottom lip.

"How...unusual." Sirius was sure that he was the only one who was close enough to here Dumbledore muttered comment, with a flick of his wrist they all watched as the smallest wounds started to heal while the bruising around her throat remained. "She had some internal bleeding but thanks to Mr. Snape's quick thinking he was able to stop it and keep her from bleeding out. 100 points to Slytherin." Shouting a glare at Snape, Sirius felt a jealous twinge in the back of his mind. "However, Miss Shardae will being staying in the infirmary for observation unless she doesn't wake up. You are to tell no one of this incident and I mean no one Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin." Lowering his head when Dumbledore turned his knowing blue gaze to him he nodded his head in understanding. James was his best mate but he knew that he would start to worry for Lily's safety and others.

"I am going to get Madam Pomfrey. In the mean time Mr. Snape since you have a reason to be here you will stay here and watch over her. In the mean time the two of you will head off to your common room and not a word about this." Flicking an annoyed glare at Severus, he felt a sense of satisfaction at the odd tilt of his arm. Dumbledore walked to the door and seemed to be waiting for him and Remus

"Let's go Sirius, we can check on her in morning." Following after Remus he placed his hands in his pockets, walking past Dumbledore he noticed a slight shaking in Remus' hands.

"You did good Mooney." Clapping an arm over Remus' shoulder he nodded his head when Remus gave him a grateful smile.

...

"Stop." Opening his eyes, Severus looked over to the bed to see Jade tossing and turning before she settled into a ball. Despite just falling asleep after waking up ten minutes ago, she seemed to be having another nightmare. Ever since her arrival six hours earlier she'd tossed in her sleep, mumbled incoherently to the point that Madam Pomfrey and been tempted to force her awake long enough to give her a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in since before and after Madame Pomfrey had fixed his arm, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Despite still being upset with her, the idea that she could have almost died had shaken him to the core. Running a hand through her long hair, he remembered the color of her eyes, they had been hypnotic. Instead of their usual topaz color they'd been a mix between molten silver and bright gold. The color had returned to her face after a quick blood replenishing potion before she'd fallen asleep again, pushing her hair away from her face,

"You're hiding something from me Jade...other than your sleeping with Sirius." he muttered, her hair was smooth and silky to the touch compared to Alecto's coarse brown hair. He was grateful that he knew Jade at that their relationship had progressed in a way he thought would never have happened since Lily. However, the one thing that reminded him of his and Lily's relationship was that she wanted it to be a secret just as Lily had wanted to keep their friendship secret when she'd been sorted into Gryffindor and him into Slytherin.

_"Stay away from Jade Snape, she's mine now." Gripping his wand that was inside his robes he stared into the grey eyes of his second least favorite person in this school. The bastard had cornered him on his way down to the dungeons, "If you don't believe me, just ask her." Pushing Sirius' hand off of his shirt, he smirked at him._

_ "What makes you think I care about you and the Ravenclaw girl?" he growled in annoyance, while inside he seethed at the betrayal yet again. What he'd learned about Black and Potter was that the two of them only confronted him when they were confident about something or when they were sure they wouldn't get caught by Lily. Despite their friendship falling apart after the humiliating display and outburst in fifth year Lily still made sure that the two of them didn't bother or harm him, pushing away from the wall he noticed Sirius' arrogant smile._

_ "Because you actually know what House she's in snake." Walking away from him, images of Jade wrapped around Sirius started to play through his head, causing what little lunch he'd eaten to sit uneasy in his stomach. He could handle her moving on to Lucius Malfoy when they left Hogwarts but for her to actually sleep with Sirius Black, the man who had made the last seven years a living hell, it made him feel absolutely malicious._

Shaking his head at the memory, he stood up to stretch, it was getting late and Madame Pomfrey had already healed him up and told him that he could leave. The only reason he had stayed was to ensure that she was alright and now that she had woken up, it was time to return to his common room. Walking to the door he opened it and was about to leave, but the soft whimper that came from Jade gave him pause. He always knew that she suffered from nightmares when they'd first met, dark circles around her eyes, and every once and awhile she would ask him to pilfer some of the ingredients for Dreamless Sleep Potion from Slughorn's closet. But crying out, talking in her sleep, she'd never done any of those things before. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked down the long corridor to see that no one outside, 'probably eating at dinner' he thought before closing the door and walking back to his post.

"Severus?" at the hoarse sounding voice, Severus' eyes locked on the mixture of silver and gold eyes of Jade. Even disheveled in appearance, she looked beautiful to him and that was what bothered him. The overly large shirt that had been his robe hung off one of her shoulders, to show a bruise that shouldn't be there anymore. Even the bruises around her neck looked like they were no longer fading but had instead gotten worse. Giving her a smile he didn't feel, he walked to the edge of the bed and stared down at the blankets. He wasn't good with apologizing and even if he had been justified in his actions, he knew that at least one of them should step up and if it had to be him than so be it. "Lay with me." her voice still sounded hoarse and quiet, so for a second he wasn't sure what'd she'd said.

"The bed is too small, I'll just in the chair." Edging away from the bed, he stopped when her hand reached out to grip his hand. At first he wasn't sure what he saw in gaze but what he was sure about was that her eyes had changed again.

"You're a wizard remember?" With that statement, she pushed herself into a sitting position and with a quick flick of her wrist, the bed grew in size. About to refuse again, her hand tightened its grip. "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean what I said earlier and even if you don't want to be lovers anymore, I'd still like to be friends." Looking down at her hand for a minute, he sat down on the bed and after she moved over to allow him room he laid down next to her.

"Been practicing silent spells?" he asked her in an attempt to not only change the subject but in his way to show that he accepted her apology. She nodded her head against his shoulder as she settled against him and started to stroke his left hand.

"You know me, I always like to be prepared." she attempted to joke, but failed there was too much emotion in her voice to hide the fact that she knew she hadn't been prepared at all. Staring down at their joined hands the feeling of nostalgia seemed to grow, he would miss this when they left school. "Severus, if you had to chose between new loyalties and old ones which would you choose?" Caught off guard at the question he looked down to see that her eyes were closed and he didn't have the right angle to read her face.

"What makes you ask that?" Again, the feeling that she was hiding something crossed his mind, but he threw it out before it could start to fester. As the days had gone by after the Halloween Dance she'd grown cryptic and had stopped the slight touches they exchanged and now here she was after almost dying and she was still being slightly cryptic but had started to touch him again.

"No reason. It's just..." Raising herself up she turned to look at him seriously. "I need to know before we leave this place that if I ever need your help you'll give it." As if she'd found her answer in his face instead of his words, she laid back down. "Just think about it Severus." With that she closed her eyes and within five minutes she was fast asleep. Her words seemed voice out loud his previous thoughts since it was his fault that she was in the infirmary, his fault that she'd been on the receiving end of Dark Magic. If she knew that he was the reason that they had been waiting for her at the apothecary she would never forgive him. Extracting himself from the bed without her stirring proved harder than he'd anticipated, so pulling a blanket over the two of them he got comfortable. Placing his dark thoughts in the back place of his mind to be examined later, Severus decided to just enjoy this peaceful moment while it lasted.


	13. Chapter 15

**November 7th, 1977**

Waking up for the third time in what seemed like a short span of time, Jade noticed that Severus was no longer laying down beside her or even in the Hospital Wing. Running a hand across her face, she struggled to sit up, but with each deep breath that she took it seemed as if her body was on fire. She'd overhead Madame Pomfrey telling someone that Dark Magic had a lingering effect so even if she could heal the wound now, she couldn't keep it from scarring or if she wasn't careful in the next few days Jade could accidently open it up. Pushing the blankets off of her, she stumbled to her feet and headed towards the bathroom. She felt sweaty and a little sticky in some places so all she wanted was to take a long hot bath but since she could end up opening the wound if she wasn't careful she would have to settle for a hot shower. Closing the door to the bathroom and turning on the light, Jade looked into the mirror and couldn't believe at what stared back.

"What the hell?" The person in the mirror didn't even look like her. Instead of her topaz colored eyes that she grown used to staring at in the mirror for the last seventeen years, they had been unusual enough even here at Hogwarts but now...now her eyes were like staring at an old picture of the Fae. A mixture of light silver and a bright gold, rummaging around for her wand in the overly large shirt to find that it was missing. Sighing she gave up, even if she had it she doubted that even if she tried every beauty spell she knew that she couldn't cover this up or the deep red color at the ends of her hair.

"Like I need another reason to stand out." she muttered to the person in the mirror, turning on the facet she splashed some warm water onto her face and neck. Shivering in pleasure at the feel of the warm liquid against her sweaty skin, she turned the facet off and looked back up at the mirror as she remembered testing whatever was going on with her. She had thought Regulus had been the one to send a letter to Bellatrix, who had told whoever she was with that she was going to Hogesmeade, but he didn't know her well enough to know that'd she go to the apothecary. Severus on the other hand would have known the first place she would have gone too. It was easier to expect Regulus or Rabastan to spy on her but the thought that it was Severus caused a sort of emotion she didn't want to experience...anguish. Clutching her chest at the feeling, she controlled the urge to cry, it wouldn't solve anything. For the first time, Jade noticed that her voice sounded unlike her. Unbuttoning the two top buttons she pulled the shirt away from her neck to see large bruises ranging around the small of her neck.

"What's happening to me?" she asked the stranger in the mirror, but she knew what was happening at least in some small way thanks to her grandfather's journal. It was the only one she'd been able to sneak under her Aunt's nose, but it was her grandfathers on her mother's side and didn't belong to her Aunt. She had seen Cynric, Bellatrix and Abraxas in a dream doing exactly what had happened minus the other two people, the cloaked figure and the man, Baldric. The dream had felt so real and now she knew why and it frightened her. If it was found out that she was an actual Seer, not one to spout prophecies every other couple of years but an actual seer and what was the word her grandfather had used...an empath.

"Well that explains two things the déjà vu and the fact I can feel emotions with touch but not the memories. Or the fact that when I See one of those visions I get injured." Looking up at the ceiling she felt her mind racing as she tried to remember every little detail of the last two months since the start of term. 'The dream a few weeks ago that had left me black and blue twice within the same week, almost the same exact day, I had been nearly suffocated by a snake and the few others after that had involved magic.' she thought.

"Well that could be one theory. physical injuries cause me harm and magic doesn't." Now that she had a place to start, it seemed a little more real. "No way to run from this." she muttered to her reflection, absolute certainty inflicted her voice.

"Jade you here?" Jumping at the sound of Sirius' voice, she chose to ignore it and started the shower, people tended to forget that the Infirmary Wing even had a bathroom. Since she couldn't find her wand and a quick Scorgify wouldn't make her feel clean anyways it was just better to take a shower. Unbuttoning the shirt, she paused to stare at the barely healed cut, touching the top part of the scar that was just above her heart, unhooking her bra she found the cut ended just below her right breast. 'There goes my perfectly unmarred skin." she thought sarcastically. Stepping underneath the warm spray of water, it stung the cut but washed up some of the blood that Madame Pomfrey had failed to clean while she'd been knocked out. Washing quickly, she hurriedly stepped out and placed the slightly bloody robe back on. She doubted she'd give up the piece of fabric since it belonged to Severus, smirking at the sentimental thought she stepped out of the bathroom to see Sirius sitting in the chair next to the bed she had at the moment claimed for hers.

"What are you doing down here so early Black." As she got closer she noticed that he had dark circles underneath his eyes and looked a little pale. She also noticed that he wore the same cloths from yesterday.

"I thought you might want some new cloths. Your housemate Alex got them for you." Sitting down on the bed she gazed at the cloths in his grasp as he motioned for her to take them. Reaching over she grabbed the cloths, causing her fingers to brush against his, before she could pull away pictures flashed in her mind of Sirius. He was always a couple of years older and in his grasp was a woman, she could never see the woman's face in the brief flashes. Just as quickly as it appeared, the images disappeared leaving her hands shaking from the impact, taking a deep breath she instantly regretted it as her chest started to tighten unbearably.

"Try not to touch me." she snapped at him, glad that she was sitting down because she was sure that if she had been standing that she would have fallen over. What little strength she had had earlier had disappeared from that one small touch they had shared and the one thing that had stood out among the many images was the look on Sirius' face, he was in love with that woman.

"Why not? It's not as if we haven't done more than touching." he smirked at her and attempted to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Ignoring him, she continued to take small shallow breaths as she turned around on the bed and placed the cloths on the small table next to it.

"It was a mistake. Thank you for the cloths." Absent mindedly she turned to look at him to see that he didn't look happy at her statement. In fact he looked down right annoyed, his molten grey eyes glared at her before she turned away.

"Anyways, if you want I'll bring you cloths for the next couple of days so you won't have to wear the same thing." he told her as he seemed to ignore her statement. Keeping her face turned she felt a grimace form on her face, her final year at Hogwarts wasn't working out the way she had planned. During the summer she had become engaged to Lucius Malfoy, when she was in love with Severus, but Lucius was...nice in a way even if he had a possessive streak. And then there was Sirius, womanizing, playboy Sirius, who could be nice one moment and then crude the next. It was hard to figure out if he was actually interested in her or he just wanted to sleep with her for another reason. Last but not least there was Severus, her lover since they were in Sixth year, but he was heading in a direction that would kill her if she stayed with him.

"I don't want you to do that." she replied coldly as she laid back down on the bed and sighed, because of the attack she didn't have any Dreamless Sleep Potion, which meant if she went to sleep... Closing her eyes in agitation she felt the bed dip, snapping her eyes open she stared in annoyance and astonishment when Sirius pushed her a little over so he had room to lay down beside her.

"Well I will and because of you I couldn't sleep so instead of heading back upstairs I'm just going to sleep here,. You won't mind will you?" Sirius asked questioningly, watching him pull the covers up around him, she turned her back to him.

"Whatever." she mumbled, closing her eyes again, she scooted further away from him until she could no longer feel his body heat and she was at the edge of the bed.

...

"Aren't they cute?" Waking up to the sound of giggling and a quiet cough coming from beside him, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Sirius was about to sit up but stopped when he realized that sometime during their nap, Jade had moved until she was curled up around him. Smiling he looked up to see James, Remus, Peter and Lily standing around the bed with looks of amusement ranging on all of their faces.

"What time is it?" he asked, instead of feeling embarrassed at the situation, Sirius was actually glad that his friends could see that he had been serious about Jade the entire time. Gently moving Jade off of him he climbed out of the bed and watched as Lily looked him over, he recognized the twinkle that entered her eyes before she whistled causing James to turn her around and glare at Sirius, trying to find what had made his girlfriend appreciate someone who wasn't him.

"It's two in the afternoon so we figured the two of you would be hungry by now since you missed breakfast and lunch." whispered Lily, when James allowed her to turn back around and for the first time since he woke up he noticed the tray of food in her hands. One side of the tray was filled with nothing but fruit and the other side of the tray was filled with beef sandwiches and what looked like a piece of cake.

"Madam Pomfrey said that Jade was only allowed to eat healthy food and such since she has the flu." said James, which caused him to raise an eyebrow at Remus who shrugged sheepishly behind James. 'Apparently he needs a lesson on lying.' Sirius thought as me motioned for the tray causing his arm to slide across Jades cheek. He froze when she bolted into a sitting position, her gaze unfocused and her usually topaz colored eyes were completely silver with a hint of gold along the pupil. They all watched as she threw the comforter off before climbing off the bed and dodged past James and Peter but seemed to freeze when Peter reached out to grab her wrist when he stumbled over his own feet. He was halfway off the bed when she started to scream causing all of them to rush towards her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade shouted when Lily reached her side and was about to take her hand out of Peter's but instead she went flying towards the door.

"What is going on?" he asked, scared beyond belief at how she was acting and by the way her body had tensed up. "Jade, what's wrong?" he made a move to hold her down, instead he stared in astonishment at the ceiling as he landed heavily on the bed. Jerking up he noticed that James and Remus where on each side of her, but instead of physically touching her, they had used magic to hold her down instead.

"ALL of you OUT!" Looking at the door Sirius saw Dumbledore standing just inside the doorway, his blue eyes gazing at Jade who had fallen to the floor and was staring at the ceiling her eyes wide, but it looked like her mind wasn't even in the same room with them. Getting off the bed he walked over to Jade and knelt down beside her but she didn't even blink or turn her gaze towards him when he ran a hand in front of her face. Her gaze remained fixed on the ceiling. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew I believe I told the four of you to get out." Dumbledore's voice was as hard as granite, which caused James to grab Sirius by the arm, while Remus took a hold of Peter who was staring at Jade with wide frightened eyes. Stopping at the door despite James' pulling on his arm he turned to look at Dumbledore

"Will she be ok?" Dumbledore merely glanced at him before the door to the Hospital Wing closed in his face.

"What the hell happened?" asked Lily who was waiting for them with her usual haughty glare, as she fell into step with them.

"I don't know." he told them his steps taking him away from the direction of the Great Hall, leaving everyone scrambling after him. He couldn't believe that the one girl he had chosen to fall in love with was going through things that he couldn't help her with, which made him feel slightly useless and what was worse was that one word that always passed through his mind when it was connected to Jade. That he may have just have fallen in love with her...

Pain coursed through her body and rage there was so much rage and it didn't belong to her. Arching her back off the floor she tried to shut the images off but it was no use chains and knives flashed through her mind. What stood out the most was that the man in the cloak was standing there with a branding iron that was getting closer to her. Before she could even think of moving the branding iron burned into her skin and no matter how much she told herself that it wasn't real that it wasn't her memory it felt like it was real. The smell of burnt flesh seemed to fill the air and she watched in horror as the man picked up a knife and within a blink of an eye the scene shifted so that was staring at the blue sky. The tranquil scene caused her to feel a slight relief and then the sky was gone so that she was staring at the ceiling that belonged to the Hospital Wing. Relaxing her taunt muscles she looked around to see Dumbledore standing beside her.

"What happened?" grimacing at the husky quality of her voice and the rawness in her throat, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Unconsciously she ran a hand over her arms and attempted to hide her sigh of relief when she didn't feel a burn mark anywhere on her.

"I would like to know the exact same thing Miss Shardae." Flinching at the cold demand, she looked up at the Headmaster from underneath her lashes. She noticed the weird outfit he was wearing first, the robe looked like a replication of the twilight sky that had shooting stars that moved across the fabric. Tilting her head to the side she noticed that the stars would occasionally stop to wave or dance causing her to frown at the Headmaster's choice of cloths. Attempting to stay focused she looked away from his cloths to stare at one of the many windows that were located in the infirmary, it was sunny outside.

"I'm not sure Headmaster," keeping her face blank she turned around to stare directly into his blue eyes so that he wouldn't think she was lying. "It was merely a nightmare it just seemed more vivid than usual is all." Shrugging her left shoulder she smiled brightly but noticed that the suspicion in his eyes hadn't disappeared instead it seemed to increase.

"...Nightmare?" he asked as held out his hand to her to use as she attempted to stand up, but she ignored it and forcefully pushed herself to her feet so that she was standing.

"Yes Headmaster but I'm fine now. I know that it was just a dream." Smiling at him she turned away and felt the smile turn into an angry grimace. Keeping the fact that this was turning into a seer or whatever was causing problems for her because she couldn't keep having these outbursts and expect no one was going to notice. Climbing onto the bed she placed the smile back into place and watched the Headmaster walk to the side of the bed and conjure a purple chair and sat down.

"I would like for you to explain what happened yesterday and if you know who attacked you." His piercing blue eyes seemed to intensify as he stared directly into her eyes. Keeping her smile, she shut down every expression her eyes would have conveyed to him and forced her body to relax.

"I don't know headmaster." Frowning she pretended to concentrate on what had happened yesterday when in reality her mind raced to think of what to tell and what not tell. If the Headmaster believed that she could be a danger to the other students he wouldn't let her stay at Hogwarts. He would instead send her back home and then she wouldn't be able to complete her last year. "I'd gone to J. Pippins to pick up a potion to help me sleep since I've been having a little trouble sleeping. When I went in there Mr. Finch wasn't behind the counter. At first I didn't think anything of it since Mr. Finch is quite old so I figured that he was sick or something." pausing purposely as her mind came up with an idea of blaming the man Baldric for everything. She wouldn't have to mention the others or what they had said. Instead if she told it right Dumbledore wouldn't even bother to question the story.

"Go on." Blinking at the sound of his voice she turned her attention back to the present.

"Sorry Headmaster...it's just hard to think about it." Summoning what little tears she had left, she turned her gaze towards him, adding a somewhat distressed look to her face. "When I went to the counter to purchase the potions he gave me this strange look that seemed to make my skin crawl. I was about to pull out my wand when he reached across the counter to backhand me, he seemed to enjoy it since he had this small smile on his lips." Turning her attention to her hands she attempted to unclench them since her nails were digging into the back of her hands but it seemed pointless.

"After that I'm not sure what happened it's become a blur, all I remember is the pain that he inflicted on me." Sniffing, she wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Keeping her eyes on her hands she heard him stand up. Jade could feel the heavy weight of his gaze staring at her but she kept her head down. Even to her ears the lie seemed unbelievable but her mind couldn't quite come up with a reason for an unknown man to attack her for no reason.

"Is that really what happened?" his voice was low but riddled with suspicion. Nodding her head she looked up to meet his blue gaze, for a moment it seemed as if his gaze blurred causing her head to feel as if she was floating among clouds. When he blinked everything seemed to clear causing her stare warily at him.

"Alright, if what you say is true it would be better if you stay within Hogwarts grounds for the remainder of the year. Also, this is the second time within a few weeks of each other that you have been seriously injured. If it happens again I will be forced to remove you from Hogwarts for your own safety." He told her gently causing her eyes to widen in horror. She had lied so that she could stay at Hogwarts but it seemed despite that if she wasn't careful she'd end up being kicked out anyways.

"Do you understand?" he asked carefully. Nodding her head in understanding she watched as he gave her one more look before walking out of the Hospital Wing. Waiting another five minutes to ensure that he was gone she grabbed the pillow behind her and in a fit of anger punched it.

"I'll never be a good liar at this rate." Jade muttered as she once again punched the pillow imagining it to be Dumbledore's face. "No wonder I was placed in Ravenclaw. I can't manipulate other people like a Slytherin can but I can outwit most Slytherin's when it comes to their games." Pulling the pillow towards her she hugged it, her gaze turning towards a window near her bed. 'Treat everything like a game and I might be able to keep this secret hidden. And if her dreams were visions of what could happen, why not try to change it?'

"If being a Seer is my so called destiny why not make use of it?" she asked aloud. There was no point in wishing that she didn't have the power when she couldn't get rid of it. So instead of whining about it, what better way of ensuring that what happened yesterday never happened again. "Because there is no doubt that it will happen again..." Sighing she stood up at the sound of carefree laughter coming from outside, walking to the window she looked down at the many young students running around gleefully under the bright clear day. Holding the pillow tighter to her body at the innocence of those down below, they had no idea what was coming.

'Where'd that thought come from?' Walking away from the window she placed the pillow onto the bed and headed for the doors, staying inside the Hospital Wing for another moment longer didn't appeal to her anymore. 'Besides Madame Pomfrey hadn't said anything about not leaving.' Not caring that she wore nothing but a bloody t-shirt she headed for the Great Hall, there was hardly anybody in the castle since it was lovely outside. Slipping outside she stuck to the shadows near the castle until she was out of sight and headed towards the lake, Jade craved to be alone.

...

'There has to be something here that describes what's going on with Jade. Nightmares, mysterious bruises, the change in eye color...something.' Grimacing in frustration Severus stared down at the pile of books that were scattered carelessly across the table he occupied in the mostly empty library. He'd been grasping at straws since this morning to find out if there was anything to describe what was going on with her because there had to be cause for it. After leaving her asleep sometime around four in the morning he'd realized during their fight yesterday he had never mentioned even sleeping with Alecto. Asking Alecto at breakfast if she had told anyone about their night together she had told him she hadn't even had the time to tell anyone since she'd been serving detention with Professor McGonagall for getting caught hexing a Gryffindor. 'So if she hadn't heard a rumor, how did she know? ' That thought had led to the realization that she had touched him before she had accused him. Which in turn brought up the cryptic question last night while she'd been playing with his hand. When a few days ago she had pulled away at any physical touch, glancing at the restricted section he wondered if the secret lie within those books.

'I'll have to wait until tonight.' Standing up he started to pick up the books he had been reading and headed towards the back shelves where he had gotten them. Placing them back in their rightful place he decided leave the questions for later. Even if he was to ask Jade outright she'd steer the conversation to something else of no importance. It was what she was good at when it came to dodging any personal questions about herself. She was a mixture of innocence, sexuality, cunning, and was secretive. It was hard to figure her out in some areas like before he had met her and started their fling. She never brought up her home life even though he knew from an old daily news prophet that the school kept in the library that her mother had committed suicide and her father had disappeared. If he hadn't gotten curious and done some digging he wouldn't know anything about her other then what she told him.

"Should have been placed in Slytherin." he muttered, dodging out of the way of a couple first years as they ran past him excitedly. He headed back down to the dungeons, there was no need to risk his safety when Potter and Black were most likely roaming around. He'd find the answers tonight and if he couldn't..'.well I'll find them in the Dark Lords service.'

Staring bitterly at his father, Lucius turned to his old fiancée to see a malicious grin along her red coated lips. While he had been distracted Narcissa had sunk her claws into his parents and had somehow convince both of them to reevaluate allowing them to get married again. Since Jade in reality belonged to the Dark Lord it meant that there was no reason to continue the charade and having him actually marry her.

"When was this decided?" he asked his mother, she was the only one who looked slightly unhappy with this arrangement, other than himself.

"Two days ago." she told him honestly, which was a surprise. He assumed that she preferred Jade as a daughter-in-law more than Narcissa but she wouldn't voice it out loud. Secrets had a hard time staying secret in this house when Narcissa reported almost everything to the Dark Lord about what when on in Malfoy Manor.

"Why wasn't I informed of this change?" he asked his mother, keeping his face impassive. It wouldn't be wise to show those in this room that he wasn't happy and hated the very idea of marrying Narcissa. At one time he would have been mildly happy about marrying his first love but now he wanted nothing to do with woman sitting provocatively across from him. 'What did I ever see in her?'

"We are informing you now Lucius. It is your responsibility to continue the family line and you aren't getting any younger. Why when I was your age your mother was already pregnant with you." Keeping his hands from clenching at his father's cold tones. Turning his gaze to Narcissa, he ran his gaze over her figure. 'It couldn't hurt to have a backup plan if I don't succeed in getting Jade pregnant.' Besides if he added a clause to their marriage contract that there was to be no infidelity on her part until his heir was born. He wouldn't have to worry about Narcissa producing someone else's child. There was no denying that he needed an heir and if Narcissa couldn't give him one then Jade could and vice versa.

"I will agree to this on one condition." Looking Narcissa in the eyes he stared at her pointedly, "As long as she signs a fidelity contract until my heir is born I'll agree to this marriage." Turning his attention to his mother he watched her shoot Narcissa a disgusted look as she seemed remembered why she disliked her in the first place.

"I agree with Lucius, Abraxas. I'd like to ensure that the grandchild that comes from her is actually our sons." Sending a disdainful sniff to Narcissa he turned to look at the bride in question. She looked angry her pale skin was an ugly reddish color along her cheeks and neck, it looked unattractive. However, she cleared her throat and smiled at both him and his mother.

"If I must prove that I can be faithful than I will agree to sign a fidelity contract until our son his born." she said through clenched teeth. Turning his head to the side he grimaced in annoyance as the reality of having to both marry and sleep with her crossed his mind. But he knew from his parents experiences that it would be best to start early because there were rumors that it was becoming harder for Purebloods to have magical children. He would have disbelieved it but having watched his mother miscarry five of his sibling he knew that it might just hold some truth to it.

'This might just be a mistake.' he thought but pushed it away. When dealing with business there was always a need for a backup plan besides he wasn't the one signing a fidelity contract so he felt no guilt . His father might not approve of his plan to get Jade pregnant but he would approve of his planning ahead. Reaching over the table he took Narcissa's hand and gave her one of his best smiles,

"Then Narcissa Black with you marry me?" She lowered her lashes before meeting his eyes and gave him one of her unguarded smiles that used to make his heart thump. There was no doubt that Narcissa was stunning when she didn't put too much make-up on and dressed accordingly. 'Maybe not too big of a mistake.'

**A/N: Would it be too confusing if for the next chapter I skipped to when their out of Hogwarts? If it is then I'll try to tie it all in the next chapter. If not then I would like a some people to tell me so because I'm planning on writing both chapters out just in case.**


	14. Chapter 16 & 17

**December 21st, 1978**

"Shit" Grazing her hand against the trunk of a tree as she ran past it Jade fought the urge to look back to see if they were still following her but she didn't have too. She could hear their harsh curses coming from behind her and their muffled footsteps as they stumbled around in the darkness, their wands not making enough light for them to see ahead. Unlike her pursuers she could see perfectly fine in the dark so that she didn't give away her position due to the wand light, turning left towards the concealment charms she had placed around her small one story house she accidently rammed her shoulder against a rather large tree branch, wincing at the pain she didn't bother to slow down from her run. She wasn't sure how they had found her location for the fourth time in almost eight months but she'd finally come to the conclusion that she needed help in keeping one step ahead of the Death Eaters.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM! GET THE GIRL." Shouted one of her pursuers causing her to feel slightly curious as to who He was but almost tripped over a tree root because of the distraction. Catching sight of the large oak tree that stood just in front of her concealment charms she added a boost of speed to her steps, their footsteps were getting closer much to her dismay. Reaching a hand out she felt her fingers slip through the charms just as a jerk on her cloak caused her to stumble backwards. Unfortunately for whoever had pulled on her she instinctively spun around and kicked him causing him to stumble while she quickly untied the black cloak and rolled towards the wards.

"Where did she go?" asked one of the masked figures as she laid just beyond the wards panting for breath at the hour long run to escape the bastards who had been hunting her nonstop ever since she had slipped out of Hogwarts after taking her NEWTs tests, which had been a year ago at most. She'd gone to three countries to escape this Dark Lord who was so hell bent on getting her in his grasp and it seemed as if Germany was no longer the safe haven she'd thought it'd be. She'd lasted a month here, the shortest amount of time she'd spent anywhere, the longest being three months in France. Getting up on shaky legs Jade stumbled and watched in interest in the lackluster light as three or four figures in black robes searched the forest ground for her. She'd charmed the wards in blood to make sure that no one could follow her inside. She'd learned that after the first time the Death Eaters had found her when she hadn't been fast enough to leave the area.

"You'd think... being a Seer would... give me an edge." she growled in annoyance. However, one of the first things she'd learned when she'd started to test her unusual powers was that when it came to her future she saw nothing unless her life was in danger. Said visions only gave her very little time to make her escape but somehow she'd been fast enough or lucky enough to stay just out of reach. She was betting on the lucky part being true, she had confidence in her ability but not enough to spend close to half a year out of their hands. It took them ten minutes of searching where she'd supposedly disappeared before splitting up and continuing on with their search elsewhere.

"Good thing... I stole those books from the restricted section." she muttered to the empty forest, running a hand along her bare arms at the cold chill wind. It was almost below freezing but instead of wearing a long sleeved shirt and jacket to keep her warm she'd chosen a simple white t-shirt and had charmed her cloak to keep her warm enough to not even notice the cold. Now without the cloak wrapped around she was freezing. Taking a step towards the dark house she paused when she noticed a familiar silhouette standing just a few feet from her wards. He stood next to the second largest oak tree staring directly at her. The very sight of him wearing the white skull mask made her skin crawl in both fear and anger, he shouldn't be able to see her.

'He can't see me. He can't see me...' her mind chanted in fear, turning away from him for the second time, Jade quickly ran up the front stairs and opened the front door of the rented house. Stepping inside she closed the door quickly to keep the warmth inside and the cold outside. After living on the run for close to a year she'd found that muggle houses were able to keep the inside warm without a fire or a heating spell, which made it a lot easier at remaining undetected. Pulling her wand out of her pocket she ran a hand along the ash wood with a unicorn hair in it before slamming it down on her knee and breaking it, throwing it absentmindedly away from her and into the empty house .

"How do they keep finding me?" she asked the dark empty room. Heading towards the bedroom where the only furniture in the house was located since it was pointless to keep adding furniture to a place that'd she'd be leaving anyways. She'd barely opened the door when a small white fur ball launched itself at her growling. Reaching down she picked up the small creature she'd found along with its sibling out in the forest. They'd been no more than a few days old and laying just beside them had been their mother who had died of starvation. It'd been a rash act to take the little ones in to help them survive. But it got lonely running away all the time and it was nice to have company...even if they couldn't talk to her.

"Kaelas stop that." flicking his nose Jade turned on the light to stare into his light blue eyes, his sharp pointy teeth digging into her finger. Glancing at the bed she spotted Kaelas' sister curled up on the bed, it was hard to see her black fur against the black comforter. It was only because the creatures golden eyes were open that she could see the wolf pup.

"I don't have a tracker spell on me. Checked that the second time they found me but if they had someone in the ministry could they track the activity of my old wand?" she asked the wolf pup in her arms before putting him down on the bed and heading towards her closet to pull out her already packed suitcase. Just behind it sat a small white box, pulling it out as well she opened it and stared down at the three unregistered wands nestled inside on a white cloth. For once her aunt's shady contacts had come in handy in getting what she needed off the market and in secret. although her aunt would know nothing of the transaction. She'd reached legal age which meant that her aunt could no longer access her Gringott's account, which also meant that her aunt's contacts were no longer hers since she was poorer than a mouse. Pulling out the 10" oak wand with a dragon heartstring first, it felt alive in her hands. Except it felt slightly different from her very first wand making her wonder if all wands would feel as if they were lacking. Placing it back she pulled out a 12" ivy wand with a unicorn hair in it, this one felt more in-tune with her magic and although she liked it better than the oak wand it also felt like it was lacking. Staring down at the last wand she decided to stick with the Ivy wand since the 13" ebony wand with a Phoenix feather would only be used as a last resort.

"I don't know anymore." with a flick of her wrist she turned the suitcase and white box into silver charms for the only jewelry that she wore other than the small silver ring. Picking them off the floor before Kaelas could eat them she attached each of them to the silver-gold necklace that she'd inherited from her mother. Standing up she walked towards the window to see that the clearing was free but it'd be suicide to leave now especially when they were looking for any signs of magic. No it was better to wait them out and plan her next step. She couldn't run by herself anymore she needed help and there were three possibly four men who would be willing to help her. Most likely for their own agenda but it was time. Going over to the bed she laid down with Kaelas nibbling on her finger and Nyx who had gotten up and curled herself next to her stomach, as she planned her next move.

...

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy... but the child was stillborn." _Again. _ Lucius didn't need the Medi-Witch to tell him something that he had guessed at when Narcissa had told him that the child had stopped moving. It was the second child they had lost not counting at least one miscarriage in the first month of pregnancy. It was starting to wear him down each time Narcissa was pregnant because it was hard to make sure that she got whatever it was she needed. The tension and the stress from Narcissa over the last year was making him wonder if he should have just foregone the backup plan and kept his eye on Jade. Taking the small bundle from the Medi-Witch, it was wrapped in a blue blanket making him realize he'd lost his heir.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey." Turning away from the middle aged woman he walked to his study, the bundle cradled within his grasp. Sitting down in his chair he looked down at the blue bundle that covered his child's face. He was the first child to make it to the seventh month of pregnancy, cradling the child in his grasp he lifted the blanket to stare down at the small still face of his child. He looked like any other child except he seemed smaller in size and with his eyes closed it seemed as if he was just sleeping.

"Alexander Abraxas Malfoy." Naming the child would have made him look weak if his father or Narcissa had been there but he didn't much care at the moment. He'd lost his son, his heir and he was not going to bury his son without a name. Alexander was a reminder that he needed to get his hands on Jade. He wasn't sure if he could handle losing another child, it made him realize that maybe the loss of his siblings had made his mother more doting towards him then most society mothers were.

"Lucius?" Looking away from Alexander, he turned towards the fireplace to see Rodolphus standing there with his brother Rabastan, he hadn't heard them come. Both were watching him as he placed the blanket over his child's face, stood up and walked towards the window to stare out at the darkness.

"Stillborn." Lucius knew he wouldn't have to elaborate, Rodolphus knew that with every child he lost that his desperation to find Jade increased.

"I'm sorry." Rodolphus told him, keeping his face turned from his friend he nodded his head to tell him he'd heard him. "The search party came back. Apparently they almost had her but she somehow escaped their grasp. The Dark Lord is punishing Rockwell for letting her escape as we speak." Again he just nodded his head in understanding before turning around to look at them.

"You can tell me the rest later. It's time for me to bury my son." He didn't wait around for either of them to say something but walked out of the study and headed out back towards the garden. He walked past the rose gardens where his mother used to spend most of her afternoons tending to the blue roses that couldn't be found anywhere else in the country. Walking just beyond the garden he stopped just in front of two tombstones that were lined next to each other. Keeping his son cradled in his left arm he pulled his wand from his cane that he had started to carry due to an injury that had occurred during an attack on their house.

"Watch over Alexander." Walking to the left side of his mother's grave he pointed his wand at the soil and with a mere flick of his wand the soil moved to create a small hole. With another swish he created a small coffin out of one of the stones and floated it over to the hole. Ignoring the pain in his leg as he bent down to place his son in the coffin, he made sure that the blanket was wrapped tightly around his small figure. It hurt his heart to bury another child just as it hurt to know that he was burying his mother's grandchildren next to her. Closing the coffin he pushed the soil down onto the stone coffin, keeping his tears in check. Over the last year he had watched as the Dark Lord turned suspicious eyes on them when Jade Shardae had ran after the NEWTs tests had been administered. His mother was buried six feet in the ground because Narcissa had most likely complained to Bellatrix about something he had or hadn't done for her and she had most likely told the Dark Lord something that had provoked him into showing him and his father who was in charge. He was tired of having to watch his steps, tired of dancing to Narcissa's tune in fear that she'll end up getting her sister to get the Dark Lord to attack the only family member he had left. Even if he disliked his father most of the time these days, they were of the same blood, the same Noble House.

...

**December 22nd, 1978**

_ "Azazel, Azriel it's time to come inside and eat." Yelled a young woman to two small children that were playing on what looked like a swing set. Shifting closer to the children Jade stared at the two miss matched children who looked to be about the same age as they giggled together before climbing off the swings and ran towards the large house where the woman had disappeared. She followed after them completely taken with the two children that looked so different and yet so alike at the same time. Her gaze fixated on the blonde hair, blue eyed child that sat down at the head of a small children's table in what looked to be a dining room. He was like a miniature version of Lucius with his white blonde hair that was cut short and light crystal blue eyes that stood out against his pale skin. He had the Malfoy genes stamped clear across his face so that no one would be able to deny that Lucius Malfoy was the father, reaching out to the boy she watched as her hand slipped through his body reminding her that this was nothing more than a vision of what could be_

_ " I hu'gry mommy." shouted the young boy to the woman who she assumed was in the kitchen getting their food. Turning her attention to the other boy who was the exact opposite in coloring and looks and who was staring in the direction of the open door that most likely led to the kitchen. His hair was a deep black that had dark blue highlights with the sun hitting it from behind. Stepping closer she knelt down so that she could look at his face to see the greenest eyes she'd ever seen on a child or person. They reminded her of emeralds they were so green but on closer inspection she noticed small gold specks scattered across his iris's causing her eyes to widen. She immediately started to search his face noticing some resemblance to the other boy and to her. His features were slightly softer giving him a more friendlier air about him compared to his brother but despite that he gave off the same vibe she had when she was little. 'Don't notice me, don't talk to me and leave me alone.' She wasn't sure if it was because of how she grew up with a slightly insane mother and a busy father who was hardly home, but when he was he'd always make her feel safe. But if this was her child or flicking her gaze to the other boy these were possibly her children. If these were her children why did they have the same vibe that practically shouted STAY AWAY._

_ "Here you are Azazel." Looking up Jade felt her mind freeze, it was the first time she had ever seen herself face to face outside a vision that didn't involve her life being in danger. In fact, this was the first vision she'd had that involved her future. The first thing she noticed about herself was that she had a slight baby bump and that she had noticeable old bruises along her wrists. Despite the bump she looked underweight with dark bags under her eyes, looking at herself it took her a moment for her to figure out where her son's had gotten the vibe. On each child's face was a look of worry and concealed unhappiness every time their gaze fixed on her stomach. Her vision-self placed a plate of assorted fruits with a grilled cheese sandwich in front of each boy before everything started to fade out..._

"Why?" bolting up from her bed she immediately tried to process what she had just seen as her gaze flicked nervously around the room. 'I will have children.' Her mind stated and for a moment she was happy, even excited until she remembered what she had looked like.

"What was it I'd read a few months ago on pregnancy?" she asked aloud and to no one in particular as she felt herself trying to remember what she had read. "It is considered dangerous for a witch to carry a child to term when the child's magic and the mother's clash because it causes the mothers health to decline at the constant warring that takes place inside of her. Most Med-Witch's agree that it is best for the mother to stop the pregnancy before it progress past the first trimester." reciting the only thing she could remember about the book she brought her nails to her lips and started to bite them as she paced.

"So why will I attempt to keep a child that will most likely kill me?" Looking at the two wolf pups she wished that she had someone who talked back and would answer her but even if she did have someone she'd never be able to tell them. Her visions were her secret and she couldn't let anyone know about them.

"I'm going to give Lucius Malfoy a son." Stopping mid-step she paused as a plan started to form in her mind. 'Lucius would offer me protection if I give him a child. Which means I have solved my problem...at least for awhile.' The image of her wrists being bruised from what looked like chains judging from the imprints on her skin and there had even been a small scar on her neck.

"Do I eventually get caught?" Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration she decided to not over think things and just act on the now half-formed plan. After all what she had seen was in the far future not now. Looking at the pups she debated on what to do with them. Attempting to place them in another wolf pack would end up killing them and since she was fond of them she wanted to keep them. After much debate she decided to leave them in the care of her House Elves since they'd be safe at Moon Manor since her Aunt no longer lived there. With that decided she walked into the bathroom to stare at her reflection. It was time for the first part of her plan...

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I've had a bit of writers block but it seems to have been broken at least for awhile. I was also wondering if someone would mind being my beta because as I reread this story I've started to notice a lot of mistakes that I have seemed to miss. But anyways thank you to those who have been sticking with my story and I hope you liked the new chapters.**


	15. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I've been trying to figure out if I want to stop it at a certain point and continue this story into a sequel. Which makes me focus on that more than the actual story. :) Sorry. Anyways I am working on the next chapter already but I won't promise as to when I'll put it up because I'll probably break it unintentionally. **

**January 19th 1979**

"Mistress there is a man outside the gates. What should Miffy do?" Fixing the shoulder straps of her deep red dress Jade looked into the mirror and stared into her miss-matched eyes. Throughout the last couple of months on the run her appearance had changed to the point that she could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. Her right eye was still the deep topaz color she'd had since her birth but her left eye had changed into a molten silver color that she was sure someone would assume that she was blind in that eye. Her long black hair was now a mixture of colored highlights from a deep red, white-blonde and a light brown. Illusion spells no longer worked on her appearance and she was reaching the point where hiding in plain sight was turning into a problem. She was grateful that her birthday had finally passed and Moon Manor's protective spells were powerful enough to keep everyone who wasn't allowed by the current owner of the house out.

"Let him in." She told the house-elf and heard the small house-elf disappear before attempting to fix her eyeliner to bring out the pale color of her left eye. Pulling the thick mass of multi-colored hair into a messy bun before turning away from the mirror and headed out of the master bathroom and towards the stairs. She'd barely reached the bottom stair when she heard the front door open and peering just behind the threshold wall she spotted the familiar lean figure that now held a slight limp as he followed the small creature in front of him and towards the living room. He was dressed in his usual black clothing and the cane that supported his weight made her hand reach for the slim silver snake bracelet that hissed and tightened around her wrist whenever it felt a malicious presence. It had taken a bit of experimenting after she had found an old text in a German Library that catered to witches and wizards to set up several of her jewelry into detection spells that would warn her of any impending danger. Even if that impending danger came from her. Following after them she stepped into the wide room her gaze immediately locked with Lucius' pale blue eyes that for some reason reminded her of her aunt's. They were cold which told her that she was looking into the gaze of his real self. He wasn't playing the sweet yet distant man that she had interacted with during the summer. His gaze lowered to look her over before turning and sitting down in one of the arm chairs located by the window.

"Why did you return here?" asked Lucius his voice low and without emotion that reminded her of herself these days.

"I knew that you would be the first to learn of my return here and I wanted to speak to you." She told him just as coldly as she walked towards the other window just a few feet away from him.

"Oh." was all he said that caused a small smirk to play along her lips before she stopped and turned to look at him.

"I know what you want and you know what I want so let us not play anymore games. I find that I've grown tired of them these last few months." she told him tiredly. Touching the cold glass window she watched as snow started to fall from the dark clouds in the sky.

"Alright, no more games." Lucius told her as he crossed his legs and focused on her face intently enough that she felt like prey. "I want an heir not just any heir mind you but a magically gifted heir that I can pass on my name. I know that your family still has several of the gifts that are no longer found today. I want you to give me a son." The last he said in a low whisper that seemed to shiver along her spine but she ignored it. While she may be physically attracted to him and he may be the one to keep her out of the Dark Lords hands for another year. However, it wouldn't be wise to allow him to think that he was her only option or at least the only option that she was willing to take.

"I want safety and by that I mean I want to be so far under the radar that no one and I mean no one can find me." Taking several steps towards him she knelt down in front of his chair and placed her hands on his. "You give me protection for one year and I will give you your heir but Lucius before you rashly agree to this arrangement there is a condition attached to this offer." Flinching at the tight grip of his hands on hers she stared up at him.

"If Narcissa gives you a son before I do then you will name him your heir and leave our son in my care."She told him her voice didn't waver since she had a hint of what would happen if Lucius raised him. That is if her visions were right and she gave him a son.

"And what makes you think Narcissa will give me a son before you?" He asked curiously his eyes searching hers.

"I'm sure you know the reason as to how I may or may not know certain things." she told him teasingly before pulling her hands away from his and standing up. His emotions had started to invade hers which made her wonder if her control over her empathy was failing since she hadn't spent a lot of time with other people since she had started running. Looking down at her pale hands with black nail polish on her nails so that her hand looked paler, she wondered what was to come. The future was ever changing so there was never a guarantee of what was to come only a possibility.

"And what makes you think I know?" he asked his face bland but he couldn't quite keep his eyes blank since they looked at her with clear knowledge of what he knew.

"Because a secret like mine can't remain a secret when there is someone looking into their family." she told him absentmindedly before looking at him underneath her lashes. "I can't guarantee that our child will inherit my gifts but I've seen our child." She told him breathlessly as she remembered the small blonde-haired child that she craved to have. Along with his brother.

"He doesn't need to have your gifts but he does need to have your strength in magic." Watching him warily when he stood up and walked the few paces between them. Jade kept herself from flinching when he placed a hand on her cheek, his gaze ran over her face avidly.

"You glow with so much power Jade that it will be difficult to hide you since your magic has started to leak into your appearance." he whispered causing her to focus on his lips for a moment.

"But you can do it?" she asked as her mind chanted 'please' over and over. She didn't want to go to Dumbledore, she didn't want to be captured a year earlier and she wanted the children that she had seen several weeks ago.

"I can do it but it will require several illegal spells that I so happen to know and have already set into place since I learned of you coming back here." He told her as he ran a finger along her bottom lip before pulling his hand away and stepping back.

"I will come to collect you in two days." With that he bowed politely before walking out of the room and hearing the front door close she walked to the chair he had been sitting in and collapsed in it. Staring intently out the window she wondered why he had agreed so easily. She sat there for several hours before she shook off the dark feeling and tossed them to the back of her mind before standing up. She may had saved herself a year of freedom but she needed to ensure that she made a deal with someone else to ensure that she was able to get out of Baldrics hands when the time came. Debating on whether she should risk the chance of exposure by going to him, she quickly threw that idea out. Running a hand along the silk gown she toyed with the fabric absentmindedly before she decided to wait a little longer before she approached him. Walking out of the living room she climbed the steps to her bedroom, she didn't stop at the bottom of the stairs to look at the portrait of her parents. She no longer felt the longing feeling for her parents. Instead she felt a deep sense of hatred for her mother and disappointment towards her father. Stepping into her bedroom she stared at the broken pieces of furniture that she had done accidently upon learning that the House-elves had lost Kaelas and Nyx while she had been covering her tracks before coming home. Walking to the floor length broken mirror she felt a foreboding feeling that she couldn't seem to ignore.

"Why do I have a feeling that everything is going to turn out the opposite of how I imagine?" she asked aloud her gaze flicked away from her shattered refection and walked to the window that overlooked the massive back grounds.

"Now it's just time to wait." she whispered out loud. Closing her eyes she looked deep inside of herself and in her mind's eye she could see the large glowing ball that she associated with her magic. It was as big as one of those crystal balls that she had looked through in Divination class but instead of just a clear glass ball it was alight with different colors that seemed to branch out with glowing lines before falling back into place. Reaching out she grabbed one of those lines and pushed it towards the garnet gems that were the eyes of her snake bracelet. It wasn't until the ball had decreased into the size of her fist that she stopped pouring her magic into the gems. Opening her eyes she walked towards her bed, her vision was spinning as she sat down.

...

"It's gone My Lord." Frowning at the sudden disappearance of Jade Shardae's magic from his vision Baldric opened his eyes to stare into the maroon colored gaze of the Dark Lord. He stood just to the side of him dressed in a black suit that emphasized his pale skin and long black hair. He'd been personally going to the Ministry to see who he could blackmail, or who would fall quickly in line with his plans. The Ministry was still oblivious to the random deaths that befell mudbloods or those that refused him.

"It would seem she has learned how we've been finding her these last few months." spoke the Dark Lord as Baldric stood up from the floor and stood absolutely still in his Lords presence.

"It would appear so. However, I am curious to know how she learned to remove just enough magic to keep herself hidden and not kill herself in the process." Baldric replied. Anything related to Jade Shardae seemed to spark his inner curiosity to the point that even he believed that he had become obsessed with the family.

"The process is difficult to learn and way above an eighteen year olds knowledge. Do you think someone is helping her My Lord?" He asked wondering what the Dark Lord thought of her always being just out of their reach.

"No. As you've said she's a Seer, which means her gift is keeping her out of my reach. And as to learning how to siphon her magic just enough to keep it from giving her away she must have learned it herself. After all, she did steal those types of books when she ran." Blinking in surprise at his masters voice no longer holding the sibilant hiss that he'd become used too. Baldric wondered at the Dark Lords ability to look and sound nonthreatening when he chose. But the way he carried himself spoke of a hidden power and he was also charismatic enough that he was able to simply charm his aristocratic followers into giving him the money he needed to bribe gullible politicians.

"I will get my hands on her of that I am certain. But in the meantime it is time to focus our attention on the giants and most importantly the Fae. We will need them if my plan is to succeed." spoke the Dark Lord as he turned to stare at him. "I will deal with the giants while you focus your attention on finding the door to get inside Farie. We only have a few more months before I make my presence felt throughout the magical world." Nodding his head in understanding, Baldric headed towards the door and stepped out into the dark night. He'd only learned enough about the Fae to know that there was a door but not where it was. The Lestrange Library no longer held whet he needed to know but if Crystal Shardae was telling the truth the information was to be found in Moon Manor. The only problem was that he didn't know how to break down the wards that surrounded the massive house. There were wards that had been placed centuries ago and instead of weakening as time went on they had strengthened.

"It is time to see what the Snape boy can do."


End file.
